Seconde Chance
by JessieTrager
Summary: Vous souvenez vous de l'épisode ou Lois se maquille avec du rouge a lévres a base de kryptonite ? Et comment notre cher Clois avait était a deux doigts de passer a l'acte . Reprenant l'idée du départ , j'ai poussais les choses plus loin . Bien plus loin.


_**Une seconde Chance **_

Vendredi 14 Fevrier au Talon 22h . Clark . 

La St Valentin, une fête pour certains , une torture pour d'autres . Pourquoi avait-il fallu que j'accède a la requête de Chloé ?

- " Tu avais parlé d'un café, Chloé ! " maugreais je en jetant un regard aux nombreux ballons en forme de coeur qui décoraient la piéce .

- " Oh allez, Clark ! Tu pourrais faire un petit éffort pour moi . " répondit-elle un grand sourire aux lévres .

- " Mais sortir de chez moi pour allez boire un café , c'était déjà un grand effort ." rétorquais je . " Et puis, tu ne devrais pas passer la soirée avec Jimmy .

- " Il ne va pas tarder . " répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers le bar .

- " J'ai la vague impression que je me suis fait avoir ! " soupirais je, dépité .

- " Combien de fois ai-je été la cinquième roue du carosse quand toi et Lana vous vous faisiez les yeux doux ? " rétorqua t-elle en me tendant un verre de punch .

- " Touché ! " capitulais je . " Mais franchement tu aurais pu choisir une autre soirée que celle de la St Valentin ." ajoutais je en regardant des couples danser collé-serré .

- " Mais ne t'inquiètes pas , j'ai tout prévu . " me regarda t-elle en souriant .

- " Tu sais que tu me fais peur ." rétorquais je avant d'être coupé par un grognement que je n'eus aucun mal a reconnaître : Lois .

- " Que diable fait-elle là ? " maugreais je en fixant une Chloé qui avait bien du mal de se retenir de rire . " Ne me dis pas que . "

- " Smallville ! " lança une Lois dont la voix détonait une réelle surprise . " Oh non Jimmy , je suis peut-être seule mais pas désesperée! " s'écria t-elle .

- " Arrêtez de faire les gamins, tous les deux ! " rétorqua ce dernier en nous fixant . " Vous allez faire une pause dans vos petites piques mesquines et prendre un verre au bar . "

- " Mais ... " tentais je de me justifier

- " Pas de " mais " Clark ! Ce soir, c'est la St Valentin et il est hors de question que mon meilleur ami et ma cousine la passent seuls ." me coupa Chloé d'un ton sans appel .

- " J'avais déja prevu ma soirée moi ! " se plaignit Lois .

- " Alors vas-y, dis nous tout ! " ironisa Chloé, un sourire au coin des lèvres .

- " Un bon film et une glace au chocolat! " répondit-elle

- " Et bien, tu me remercieras des kilos que je vais t'empêcher de prendre ." rigola Chloé en lui tendant un verre de punch .

- " Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser ! " lança Jimmy en tendant la main vers ma meilleure amie . " Vous dansez, mademoiselle ? "

- " Avec plaisir ! " rougit-elle en posant sa main dans la sienne .

- " Je suis en train de louper un super film ! " soupira Lois en regardant sa cousine valser dans les bras de son cavalier . " Et en plus, le punch n'est même pas corsé! " grogna t-elle en avalant une gorgée .

- " Avoues tout de même que c'était une gentille intention . " répondit je en tentant un sourire .

- " Passer la soirée au Talon à regarder des couples se trémousser sur de la mauvaise musique tandis que je reste seule dans mon coin .C'est ça que tu appelles une "gentille intention" ? " ironisa t-elle avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres .

- " En l'occurence , tu n'es pas seule Lois ! " rétorquais je un brin vexé .

- " Oh désolée, Clark ! Mais, dis moi quelle idée ils ont eu de nous prevoir un rendez-vous arrangé, surtout ensemble ! " ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter en soupirant une nouvelle fois . " C'est pas comme si on avait des points communs . On est aussi compatible que l'eau et le feu! " rajouta t-elle en me fixant intriguée par mon manque de répartie . " Tu vois, qu'est ce que je disais ! Tu ne m'écoutes même pas . "

- " Qui ne dit mot consent ! " rétorquais je sèchement en la fixant un court instant avant de reporter mon intention sur la piste de danse .

- " Parfait ! " répondit-elle en posant son verre sur la table . " Pourrais tu avoir l'amabilité de leur dire que je suis rentrée me mettre au lit ? "

- " Pas de probléme ! " répondit je . " Bonne nuit, Lois ! " ajoutais je en lui faisant un léger sourire .

- " Toi aussi, Smallville ! " lança t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie .

Mais, pourquoi m'étais-je montré aussi désagréable avec elle? Elle n'avait fait que me lançer ces petites piques auxquels elle et moi avions l'habitude . Alors pourquoi celle-ci m'avait-elle touché plus que les autres ?

Au Talon . 22h30 . Lois .

- " Mademoiselle ?" m'appela une voix au moment ou j'allais sortir .

- " Oui ? " soupirais je en me tournant vers un stand tenu par une bohémienne .

- " Puis je vous proposer quelques unes de mes créations ? " me demanda t-elle en désignant son étal où trônait, j'en étais sûre, toute sorte de philtres d'amours qui avaient autant de chance de fonctionner que moi de trouver l'âme soeur .

- " Désolée ! mais je n'ai pas d'argent a perdre dans de la pacotille! " rétorquais je sarcastique .

- " Je suis sûre que vous êtes un coeur à prendre . " lança t-elle, pas le moins du monde vexée .

- " Et vous , je suis certaine que vous allez me dire que vous allez pouvoir faire quelque chose pour moi ? " répondit je du tac au tac .

- " Disons que je suis assez douée dans mon domaine ! " répondit-elle accompagné d'un mysterieux sourire aux lèvres . " Et, j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut ! " ajouta t-elle en ouvrant une boite .

- " Un rouge à lèvre ?" répondis je en fronçant les sourcils . " Merci, mais j'en ai déjà un . " ironisais je en m'éloignant .

- " Attendez ! " m'interpella t-elle . " Ceci n'est pas n'importe quel rouge à lèvre ! Je prepare la pâte moi-même à base de framboise écrasée et d'une pierre que l'on trouve uniquement dans la région . " expliqua t-elle

- " Et c'est censé faire quoi ? Me rendre irrésistible auprès de la gente masculine ? " demandais je, sans grande conviction .

- " Pas vraiment ! " souria t-elle . " Mais il a le pouvoir de vous révéler l'identité de l'amour de votre vie . "

- " Rien que ça ! " rétorquais-je, sarcastique .

- " Vous ne risquez rien à essayer ! " ajouta t-elle tout en me tendant le bâton .

- " Aprés tout, pourquoi pas ? " acceptais je en le prenant avant de me pencher vers le petit miroir posé juste en face de moi .

La piste de danse se reflétait dans la glace. J'avais à peine fini de me maquiller que je remarquai une silhouette vaguement familière .

- " Clark ?" murmurais je comme si que je venais d'avoir une révélation .

Samedi 15 Fevrier . Ferme de Kent . 07h . Clark .

Je m'apprétais à me servir un verre de jus d'orange lorsque je reconnu la voix de notre visiteuse matinale, Lois .

- " Bonjour, Mme Kent ! " l'entendis je saluer ma mére

- " Lo ... Lois ! " balbutia t-elle

- " Est-ce que Clark est là ? " demanda t-elle

- " Euh ! Oui, il est dans la cuisine. Je te laisse y aller , je dois me préparer .

- " Merci ! "

Etrange car d'habitude, Lois n'était pas si matinale. Après avoir fuit ma présence hier soir, je ne pensais pas la revoir si vite .

Je me retournais en m'apprétant à lui en faire la remarque quand je sentis ma mâchoire se décrocher .

Mon regard se posa sur ses cuissardes pour remonter sur une micro jupe en jean qui ne cachait pas grand chose . Un bustier noir offrait une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine à moitié cachée par un top vert qui menaçait de craquer et une veste en cuire .

Je la vis s'avançait vers moi en chaloupant des hanches, un grand sourire aux lèvres .

- " Bonjour ! " souffla t-elle au creux de mon oreille en se collant à moi .

Je bondis sur le côté .

- " Lois ! mais qu'est ce que ? " balbutiais je en la fixant hébété .

- " Tu aimes? " me demanda t-elle tout en tournant sur elle-même .

- " Euh ... " rougis je . " Trés jolie mais peut-être un peu court . " bredouillais je

- " Je l'ai choisi pour toi ! " expliqua t-elle en revenant vers moi .

- " C'est ... hum ... très gentil de ta part . " bégayais je en reculant dos au plan de travail .

- " Je savais que cela te plairait . " murmura t-elle d'une voix mieilleuse en passant ses bras autour de mon cou .

Une odeur de vanille vint affoler mes sens . Lois était d'ordinaire trés séduisante mais cette tenue la rendait encore plus sexy .

Un court instant, je laissais mon regard parcourir avidement ses formes généreuses . Ses lévres charnues, glossées d'un rouge provoquant, glissaient lentement le long de mon cou .

- " Non, Lois ! " me repris je en lui maintenant les épaules .

- " Pourquoi ? " demanda t-elle en me regardant, surprise .

- " Lois ! " sifflais je en sentant sa jambe se frotter contre ma cuisse . " Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? "

- " Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ." répondit-elle en tentant de se dégager .

- " Qu'est ce que tu as fais hier soir ? " lui demandais je, inquiet .

- " Je suis rentrée chez moi ! " grimaça t-elle . " Seule et frustrée . " Elle se pencha vers moi, prête à m'embrasser .

- " Lo ... Lois ! " balbutiais je en resserant ma prise .

- " J'ai rêvé que des bras forts comme les tiens me serraient contre eux, que des mains aussi douces et fermes que les tiennes me caressaient . " continua t-elle en les frôlant de leur bout .

J'avais la sensation étrange que la température de la piéce augmentait dangereusement mais peut-être ce n'était seulement celle de mon corps.

Je n'avais jamais vu Lois aussi aguîchante et provoquante . Elle était comme envoutée .

- " Je t'ai gravé un Cd ! " dit-elle en sortant une pochette de sa veste .

- " WhiteSnake?" murmurais je, éberlue en regardant mon prénom entouré d'un coeur et d'un serpent .

- " Peu de gens savent qu'ils ont fait de magnifiques slows . " ajouta t-elle dans un sourire en glissant sa main sur ma poitrine .

- " Lois ! " grognais je en reculant de nouveau .

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose avant que les choses ne dérapent . Peut-être que Chloé pourrait me donner un coup de main . Après tout, il s'agissait aussi de sa cousine .

- " Tu veux bien nous le mettre ? " lui demandais je en espérant détourner son intention .

- " Bien sùr ! " répondit-elle en prenant le Cd avant de me tourner le dos .

J'en profitai pour filer en super-vitesse, direction Métropolis .

Samedi 15 Fevrier . Metropolis Daily Planet . 8h . Clark .

Il était encore tôt, pratiquement tous les bureaux étaient vides sauf celui d'une petite blonde vers laquelle je me précipitai .

- " Chloé ! il faut que tu m'aides . " la suppliais je

- " Bonjour à toi aussi, Clark ! " souria t-elle en se retournant . " Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? " demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils devant mon air paniqué .

- " C'est Lois ! " répondis je .

- " Et bien quoi, Lois ? Ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes encore disputés! " soupira t-elle, agacée .

- " Bien au contraire ! " rétorquais je dans un rire nerveux . " On dirait que tes conseils d'hier soir ont porté leur fruit . "

- " Rafraichis moi la mémoire . " demanda t-elle, perdue

- " Tes conseils ... sur le fait de ne pas être seul et tout le baratin que tu nous as servis hier soir . " lui expliquais je

- " Eh ! ce n'était pas du baratin ! " se vexa t-elle

- " Peut importe ! " repliquais-je , exaspéré . " Elle les a suivi à la lettre ! Un peu trop bien même, je dirais . "

- " Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles, Clark ! Je comprend rien ! " lança t-elle en fronçant les sourcils .

- " Lois est partie à la chasse ... à la chasse à l'homme ... " precisais je .

- " Mais, c'est super ! " s'enthousiasma Chloé, avec un grand sourire.

- " Etant donné que je suis le seul homme qui semble avoir ses faveurs , excuses moi de ne pas partager ton enthousiasme! " ironisais je .

- " Toi ! " pouffa t-elle en me regardant comme si j'étais fou .

- " Ce n'est pas drôle, Chloé ! " rétorquais je frustré qu'elle ne prenne pas la situation plus au serieux . " Il y a peine 20 minutes , je prenais mon petit dejeuner tranquillement avec ma mére , quand elle est venue frapper à la porte . Elle m'a pratiquement sauté dessus ! Et si tu aurais vu comment elle était habillée... "

- " Laisse moi deviner: un haut vert moulant, une mini-jupe en jean et des cuissardes . " pressentit-elle toujours avec ce même grand sourire aux lèvres tout en fixant un point derrière moi .

- " Ne me dis pas que ... " murmurais je avec un mauvais pressentiment .

- " Et si ! " répondit-elle sans se départir de son sourire . " Apparemment, elle a un sixième sens en ce qui concerne Clark Kent . "

- " Enfin je te retrouve ! Je commencais à m'inquiéter . " lança une voix familiére .

- " Lois ! " bredouillai-je en me retournant .

- " C'est pas tres gentil de m'avoir laissé toute seule . " murmura t-elle en se collant à moi .

- " Désolé ! " croassais je en reculant contre le bureau .

- " Je connais un excellent moyen de te faire pardonner . " répondit-elle un sourire coquin aux lèvres . " Mais avant, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi . " ajouta t-elle en écartant légèrement son top pour dévoiler un tatouage en forme de coeur avec nos deux noms entrelaçés .

- " Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? " demanda t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- " Oh ! " balbutiais je en rougissant . " C'est ... " murmurais je en jetant un regard implorant à Chloé qui était pliée en deux tellement qu'elle trouvait la situation cocasse.

- " Bon et bien je vais vous laisser .J'ai des ... des trucs à faire ! " expliqua celle ci s'éloignant en pouffant de rire .

- " Chloé, reviens ici ! " grognais je en tentant de la suivre avant que Lois ne posa sa main sur ma poitrine qui m'empêcha d'aller plus loin .

- " Ecoutes, Lois ! Il faut qu'on parle . " la coupais je en prenant sa main qui s'aventurait un peu trop bas à mon goùt et en la tirant vers les ascenseurs .

Mais avant de pouvoir comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je la sentis attraper le haut de ma veste et me faire rentrer de force dans la cabine télephonique juste à côté me plaquant dos au mur .

Son corps se frottait lascivement contre le mien, allumant une douce chaleur dans mon ventre .

- " J'adore quand tu joues les timides ! " me souffla t-elle au creux de l'oreille en passant sa langue sur la veine de mon cou .

- " Lois ! " marmonnais je en pure perte . Ses lèvres s'approchèrent dangereusement des miennes .

- " Ca me rend toute chose ! " ajouta t-elle en s'en emparant d'en un langoureux baiser .

D'abord réticent,je sentis un puissant désir m'envahir et qui me brûla de l'intérieur, anihilant toute volonté de ma part de m'éloigner d'elle . Elle était à moi .

Je rompis brusquement le baiser, me perdant dans la contemplation de son corps serré contre le mien, avant de la plaquer à mon tour contre le mur, et reprenant possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser dur et exigeant .

Je l'entendis soupirer de plaisir quand ma langue força le passage de ses lévres pour s'enrouler autour de la sienne .

Mes mains partirent se poser sur ses hanches la maintenant serrée contre moi tandis que la preuve de mon désir pour elle durcisait entre mes jambes .

- Pas ici ! " souffla t-elle d'une voix rauque contre mes lèvres entrouvertes .

- " J'ai envie de toi ! " grognais je en me penchant vers son cou que je mordillais du bout des dents qui lui arracha un râle de plaisir .

- " Je connais un endroit ! " murmura t-elle d'une voix hachée en se dégageant .

- " Je te suit ! " lui soufflais je au creux de sa nuque et posant une main possessive sur sa hanche en sortant de la cabine .

Elle appuya fébrilement sur le bouton d'appel alors que mes doigts caressaient tendrement la cambrure de ses reins .

Je l'entendis ronronner agrément tandis quelle me poussait dans l'habitacle, heureusement vide .

- " Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les ascenseurs ? " me demanda t-elle en appuyant sur un bouton avant de glisser ses doigts sur ma joue .

- " Non . " soupirais je en la plaquant contre la paroi .

- " Que ce sont des endroits très aphrodisiaques . " chuchota t-elle d'une voix suave en relevant sa jambe contre ma hanche .

- " Lo ... " grognais je en l'empoignant me pressant contre son ventre et caressant du bout des doigts la peau tendre de sa cuisse .

- " Oh ! " gémit-elle en s'accrochant a mes épaules au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans un léger tintement sonore ." Viens ! " murmura t-elle en se redressant .

L'étage était desert . Ma main dans la sienne, elle nous emmena jusqu'à une piece abandonnée où se trouvait un vieux bureau en fer et quelques armoires .

Je fermai la porte à clés derriére nous avant de la saisir par les hanches pour réclamer un autre baiser .

" Hum ... " soupira t-elle en mettant ses bras autour de mon cou . " Est ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu embrassais divinement bien ? " chuchota t-elle en glissant ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire ,titillant de sa langue le lobe de mon oreille qui m'arracha un râle de plaisir .

- " Non." lui répondit je d'une voix rauque

- " D'ailleurs ! " ajouta t-elle en fronçant les sourcils . " J'ai la très nette impression de t'avoir deja embrassé . " ajouta t-elle en me fixant,étonnée .

- " Peut-être est ce le cas ! " répondit je en deposant un baiser derriére son oreille .

- " Tu m'excuseras mais je crois que si Clark Kent m'avais embrassé comme tu viens de le faire , je m'en serais souvenue ! " Ironisa t-elle en s'arrachant à mon étreinte .

- " Disons que je n'étais pas vraiment Clark Kent ! " rétorquais je en lui souriant .

Je la vis fronçer les sourcils quelques instants avant d'écarquiller les yeux .

- " Tu es l'Archet Vert ! " Lacha t-elle, ébahie.

- " Pas vraiment ! " répondis je dans un sourire . " J'ai juste aidé un ami ."

- " Mais, c'est toi que j'ai embrassé dans la ruelle . " affirma t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux .

- " Je suis ravis que tu t'en souviennes . " lui assurais je dans un sourire tout en m'avançant .

- " Tu parlais d'un ami. Qui est ce ? " demanda t-elle en reculant

- " Lois . " soupirais je, frustré . Ce petit jeu de "question-réponse" ne m'interessait plus .

- " Réponds moi, Clark ! " insista t-elle sans me lacher des yeux .

- " C'est Oliver . Oliver Queen est l'Archet Vert . " capitulais je avant de saisir brusquement ses hanches . " Maintenant, on peut passer à autre chose? " soufflais je d'une voix rauque au creux de son oreille .

- " Attend ! " grogna t-elle en se dégageant de nouveau . " Tu es en train de me dire que mon ex petit ami est un super héros ? " demanda t-elle, sidérée .

J'acquiescais de la tête en la regardant tourner en rond comme un lion en cage .

- " C'est dingue ça ! C'est tout moi! Il faut toujours que je tombe amoureuse de celui qu'il ne me faut pas ! " Continua t-elle à tempêter en regardant par la fenêtre.

- " Tout le monde fait des erreurs ! " murmurais je en me collant a elle, glissant mes mains sur ses hanches .

- " Mais, j'ai l'impression que chez moi, c'est une seconde nature. Il y a d'abord eu un tueur à gage et maintenant un héros en cuir avec ses fléches et son arbalète ! " soupira t-elle en posant sa tête sur mon épaule . " Pourquoi je ne peux pas tomber sur un type sympa pour changer ? Je demande pas grand chose juste quelqu'un de normal . "

- " La normalité fini par être ennuyeuse . " soufflais je sur sa nuque en caressant son ventre .

- " Clark ! " gémit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté . " Heureusement avec toi c'est différent . " murmura t-elle, les yeux mi-clos .

- " Qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça ? " ne pus je m'empecher de lui demander en reculant .

- " Parce que, toi, je te connais ! " répondit-elle en se retournant . " Tu es Clark Kent, un simple fermier de Smallville! " ajouta t-elle .

- " Je pourrais te surprendre ! " lançais je vexais .

- " Sil te plait Clark ! " souria t-elle . " Je connais tout de toi jusqu'a ton anatomie ... alors je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu aurais pu me cachais ... "

Je la fixais un cour instant indecis . Un simple garçon de ferme ? J'en connais une qui allait être tres surprise .

- " Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je te montre ... " rétorquais je en la soulevant dans mes bras .

- " Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda t-elle surprise en nouant ses bras autour de mon cou .

- " Je vais te prouvais que malgres toute sa bonne volonté l'Archet Vert ne m'arrivera jamais a la cheville ... " murmurais d'une voix rauque en rouvrant la porte avant d'appelais l'ascenceur .

- " Je vois ! répondit-elle en souriant . " Et ou est ce qu'on va ? " chuchota t-elle en glissant sa langue sur la veine palpitante de mon cou .

- " Sur le toit ... " croassais je difficilement .

- " Interessant ! " soupira t-elle en longeant ma machoire . " Et tu comptes me portais jusque la ? " demanda t-elle de son plus beau sourire .

- " J'adore t'avoir dans mes bras ... " en glissant ma langue entre ses lévres entrouvertes dans un baiser passionnais .

Métropolis . Toit du Daily Planet . 8h30

Nous montâmes sur la balustrade . De la , la vue sur Métropolis était a couper le souffle . Je vis ses beau yeux s'agrandir sur le coup de la surprise .

Elle était magnifique et tellement seduisante . Une partie de moi se demandait comment j'avais fait pour ne pas le remarquait avant .

Ou bien peut-être l'avais je fais sans oser franchir les limites qui separent l'amitié des sentiments plus fort .

- " Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? " demanda t-elle en reportant son attention sur moi

- " Toi ! " murmurais avant de quémender un autre baiser .

- " Je ne te connaissais pas aussi romantique ... " gloussa t-elle en le rendant plus langoureux .

- " C'est surement toi qui a cet effet sur moi ! " rétorquais je en abandonant ses lévres pour butiner l'orée de son cou .

- " Hum ... pas que je n'apprecie pas ... " soupira t-elle en basculant la tête en arriére . " Mais je croyais que tu voulais me montrait quelque choses .

- " Tu as raisons ! " acquiessais je . " Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal a me concentrer quand tu es si pres de moi ... " lui avouais je en deposant un dernier baiser sur ses lévres .

- " C'est toi qui a insistes pour me porter ... " murmura t-elle dans un sourire .

- " Et je ne le regrette pas ! j'adore te serrer contre moi ... " répondit je en déposant un tendre baiser sur le bout de son nez .

- " Je croyais pourtant que je ne t'interesait pas ? " demanda t-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux .

- " Tu es quelqu'un que l'on ne peut que trouvait interessante ... " rétorquais je en la dévorant des yeux .

- " Tu n'es qu'un vil flatteur ! " rougit-elle en me regardant comme elle ne l'avais encore jamais fais . Laissant transparaitre dans son regard noisette un tout nouveau sentiment .

- " Tu es prête ? " lui demandais je en déposant un tendre baiser sur le haut de sa paumette .

- " Vu que je ne sais pas a quoi m'attendre , je dois avouais que je ne sais pas trop ! " répondit-elle en jetant un oeil dans le vide .

- " Tu peux me faire confiance Lois ! " la rassurais je le plus sincérement du monde. " Je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrait te mettre en danger ... "

- " Je le sais ! " répondit-elle en me souriant . " Et si il y a bien quelqu'un a qui je confirais ma vie sans hésiter c'est bien toi ... "

- " Merci ! " murmurais je plus touchais que je ne le laissais paraitre . C'est quelque mots avait ôtes un poids de mes épaules .

- " De rien ! " répondit-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur le coin de mes lévres ." Je suis prête Clark ! ajouta t-elle en nichant sa tête dans mon cou .

Je ne pus retenir un grand sourire devant cette reaction qui lui ressemblait si peu . Elle me faisait bel et bien entierement confiance .

Resserant ma prise autour de sa taille je pris une impulsion et m'envolla dans le ciel de métropolis .

- " Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ..." murmurais je au creux de son oreille

- " Qu'est-ce que commenca t-elle avant de se rendre compte ou ont étaient . " Oh bon sang Clark ! hurla t-elle en s'accrochant avec force a mon cou .

- " Détend toi je te tiens ! " la rassurais je en déposant de tendre baiser sur sa tempe.

- " Mais comment ... " demanda t-elle en regardant avec étonnement la ville d'en haut .

- " Dison qu' Oliver n'est pas le seul a avoir un secret ... " répondis je fier de moi

- " Mais ... c'est ... " balbutia t-elle

- " Est-ce que tu vois ce petit point lumineux là-bas ? " lui demandais je en designant un gratte-ciel .

- " Je crois ! " répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils . " Qu'est ce que c'est ? " demdanda t-elle .

- " Le bureau d'Oliver Queen ! " répondis je . " Est-ce que tu veux y allais ? " lui demandais je en la regardant une drôle de lueur dans le regard .

- " Pourquoi faire ? " répondit-elle étonnée .

- " Ont pourraient peut-être profiter de sa spatueuse terrasse ! " lui proposais je d'en un haussement de sourcil .

- " Tu n'insinuerais pas ce que je pense que tu es en train d'insinuer ? " demanda t-elle en se mordant la lévre inferieur .

- " Tout dépend de ta réponse ! " rétorquais je en lui souriant .

- " Ou est passes le timide Clark Kent qui n'aurait jamais osais me faire une telle proposition ? " demanda t-elle dans un rire .

- " Il a decidais qu'il était temps de grandir et de tout faire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ! " lui répondis je

- " J'ai peur de demandais ! mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? " demanda t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien .

- " Toi ! " murmurais je contre ces lévres entrouvertes . Avant d'atterir en douceur sur la terasse .

- " Clark ... " gémit-elle quand j'appronfondis le baiser enroulant ma langue avec la sienne .

- " Nous sommes arrives ... " lui murmurais je au creux de l'oreille mettant fin a notre baiser .

- " Oh ! " murmura t-elle en ouvrant les yeux . " Et maintenant ? " demanda t-elle un sourire coquin au lévres .

- " Maintenant je veux juste profiter de l'instant present ... " lui répondis je en la reposant sur la terre ferme .

- " Je crois que je vais vite apprecier ta nouvelle personnalité ... " murmura t-elle en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts .

- " La tienne n'est pas pour me deplaire ... " lui rétorquais je dans un sourire en la faisant reculait dos au mur .

- " Mais tu n'as pas l'impression que tout vas trop vite ? " demanda t-elle soudain d'une voix incertaine. " Je veux dire on n'a jamais reussi a s'entendre et voila que maintenant ont n'arretent pas de s'embrasser ... c'est assez étrange tu ne trouves pas ? "

- " Pas vraiment ! en faite c'est comme si tout prenais enfin un sens ... " lui répondis je apres avoir y avoir réflechi un long moment .

- " Est-tu en train ... de me dire que ... tu ressens quelques choses ... pour moi ? " balbutia t-elle surprise . " Ou bien alors ... c'est juste une pulsion ... une envie subite ... "

- " Comment peut tu croires que je me servirais de toi ... pour ça ... " grimaçais je .

- " Non ... alors c'est que ... " murmura t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien .

- " Je ressens quelques chose pour toi Lois ... " la coupais je en glissant ma main sur sa joue .

- " Alors pourquoi tu ne me la jamais dit ? " demanda t-elle surprise et émue .

- " Je n'en sais rien ! " lui avouais je . " Je crois que j'avais peur tout simplement ... peur que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose ... comme tu viens de le dire notre amitié est disons épique ... "

- " Tu n'es qu'un idiot ... " répondit-elle en me tirant vers elle .

Je la regardais un cour instant sans comprendre . Quelque chose . Une petite lueur . Une étincelle venait de s'allumer dans ses yeux .

- " Parceque si tu me l'avais demandais je t'aurais répondu que moi aussi ... je ressentais quelque chose pour toi ... " murmura t-elle en s'emparrant de ma bouche dans un langoureux baiser . Sa langue redessina le contour de ma lévre inferieur avant de s'enrouler autour de la mienne .

- " Et est-ce que c'est toujours le cas ? " ne pus je m'empechais de lui demandais en descendant a l'orée de son cou pour titiler du bout de la langue cette petite veine palpitante .

- " Oh ... Clark ... " gémit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté me laissant davantage de place pour gouter a la saveur de sa peau .

- " Répond ! " murmurais je en mordillant le lobe de son oreille .

- " Oui ... " souffla t-elle en reculant pour me regarder droit dans les yeux .

C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoins pour reprendre possession de ses lévres avant de la coller dos au mur .

- " Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? " demanda t-elle en reculant a nouveau . Plongeant son regard dans le mien .

- " Tu es belle ... séduisante ... magnifique ... " énumérais je en passant mes mains sur le haut de son top . Arrachant un a un les boutons .

- " Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ... " grogna t-elle en posant ses mains sur les miennes . M'empechant d'allez plus loin .

- " Je ... Lo ... " balbutiais je en fronçant les sourcils . Je savais ce quelle voulait m'entendre dire . Mais je ne savais pas si je pourrais le lui dire .

- " Je comprend ... " murmura t-elle en posant sa main sur ma joue . " C'est mieux ainsi ... "

- " Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi ... et je sais que je ressens quelques chose de fort pour toi ... " tentais je de la rassurer sans vraiment savoir quoi dire d'autre .

- " C'est pareil pour moi ... " m'assura t-elle en m'embrassant tendrement .

- " Je ne veux pas ... je ne veux pas que tu crois que ... je me sers de toi ... " balbutiais je en rompant le baiser pour la regarder dans les yeux .

- " Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas ... " murmura t-elle en m'embrassant a nouveau

Peut-être aurais je du m'en assurer encore . Etre sur quelle n'attendait rien de precis de ma part . Mais la sensation de son corps ondulant contre le mien et l'effet de la kryptonite rouge ne me permis pas de reflechir davantage .

La plaquant brusquement contre le mur . J'attrapais ses cuisses quelle s'empressa de nouais autour de ma taille . Provoquant une onde de choc dans mon bas-ventre .

Mettant fin au baiser je redessina sa machoir du bout de ma langue . Pour descendre a l'orée de son cou que je titilais du bout des dents .

Ses mains nouaient au creux de mon cou descendirent le long de mes bras . Pour se poser sur la ceinture de mon jean quelle frola du bout des doigts .

- " Pas si vite ... " sussurais je au creux de son oreille en la décollant du mur . Lui retirant sa veste en cuir avant de l'allonger sur un fauteuil . Totalement alangui et offerte a mes soins .

- " J'ai envie de toi ... " grogna t-elle en refusant de lacher mes hanches . Glissant ses mains sous mon tee-shirt . Faisant remonter une multitude de frissons le long de ma colone .

- " Avant je veux gouter chaque centimétre carré de ta peau ... " murmurais je la voix cassée un grand sourire au lévres . En l'aidant a me retirer mon tee-shirt . Dévoilant mon torse nu a ses yeux dilatais et a ses mains impatiente qui m'arracherent un long gémissement de plaisir .

- " Seulement si je peux en faire autant avec toi ... " rétorqua t-elle en se mordant la lévres inferieur .

- " Si tu es sage ... " la taquinais je en arrachant brusquement son bustier noir . Dévoilant sa poitrine ronde et ferme . " Tu es tellement ... " déglutis je difficilement en la contemplant . " Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mot ..." murmurais je en plongeant dans son regard voiles par le desir .

- " Ce n'est pas utile pour le moment ... " siffla t-elle en posant sa main au creux de ma nuque . Me rapprochant davantage .

J'acquiessais lentement de la tête avant d'enroulais ma langue autour de son mamelon dressais . Tandis que je taquinais l'autre du bout des doigts

- " Clark ... " gémit-elle en basculant la tête en arriere . Ses mains poses dans mes cheveux me guiderent jusqu'a la peau tendre de son ventre . Jusqu'a sa jupe qui étaient remontais sur ses cuisses ouvertes . " Sil te plait ... " soupira t-elle en glissant sa main sur la ceinture de mon pantalon . Ouvrant la boucle et dézippant la fermeture .

Laissant entrevoir la protuberence de mon sexe qui durcicait au fil des secondes.

- " Ce n'est pas être tres sage de me taquinais de cette maniere ..." grognais je en l'aidant a retirer totalement mon pantalon qui atterit sur une petite table basse .

- " Je te promets de l'être ... " murmura t-elle un sourire coquin au lévres . " Plus tard ... " ajouta t-elle en faisant courir ces doigts contre les muscles de mon ventre . " Pour le moment j'ai besoins de te sentir en moi ... maintenant ..." gémit-elle en glissant la main dans mon caleçon pour s'enroulais autour de mon sexe . Imposant un rythme soutenu . M'arrachant un jappement de plaisir qui manqua de me faire venir .

- " Lois ..." grognais je en capturant ses deux mains pour les maintenir au dessus de sa tête .

- " Je ne veux plus jouais ... " gémit-elle en se contorsionant sous moi .

- " Alors laisse toi faire ! " rétorquais je en maintenant ses poignets d'une main tendis que l'autre me debarassait de mon caleçon . Remontant sa jupe sur le haut de ses cuisses . Avant de lui arrachais d'un coup sec sa petite culotte en soie .

Mainten.

LOIS

Le lendemain matin . Appartement de Lois au Talon . 08h .

Un battement sourd resonnait à l'intérieur de mon crâne jusque dans mes oreilles .

Que s'était-il passé pour que je me retrouve dans un tel état ? Je n'avais plus aucune idée des évenements d'hier soir . Le seul dont je me rappelais était cette femme qui m'avait accoster au moment où je sortais du Talon .

Le reste me revenait par flash-back comme dans un mauvais film . Que pouvait-il y avoir dans ce foutu rouge a lévres qui ait pu me mettre dans un tel état ?

Retenant une grimace de douleur, j'entrepris de m'extirper de sous la couette pour aller prendre une douche, histoire d'essayer de me remettre les idées en place .

Mais à peine avais je fait un pas que l'image de Clark passa brièvement devant mes yeux . Son regard couleurs ocean . Sa mâchoire carrée . Ses lévres charnues.

Soudain une violente bouffée d'émotions s'empara de moi, me clouant sur place et rendant mon souffle hératique, mes mains moites .

Il fallait que je le vois . Là. Tout de suite . Maintenant . Replonger dans son regard . Pouvoir le toucher .

Mais qu'est ce que j'avais ? Je n'avais jamais songé à Clark Kent de cette façon. C'était tellement intense que je pouvais encore en sentir les effets .

Pourtant, c'était plus fort que moi, comme independant de ma volonté . Plus j'essayais de me reprendre, plus mes pensées retournaient vers lui, plus fort que la fois précédente .

D'un geste mécanique, je me dirigeai vers mon armoire et en sortis une jupe, un top et un bustier . Apres un rapide tour sous la douche, je me maquillai et me coiffai avec le plus grand soin .

Un dernier coup d'oeil au miroir et je me precipitai vers ma voiture pour aller le retrouver .

Les kilomètres défilèrent à toute vitesse mais je n'avais déjà plus que Clark dans la tête . Son nom et son visage résonnaient comme une douce litanie qui menaçait de me rendre folle .

Arriver à la ferme et le revoir enfin si près de moi fit naître une douce chaleur en moi .

- " Bonjour Mme Kent ! " saluais je la mere de Clark sans vraiment faire attention a la stupeur que je lisais sur le regard de cette derniere .

- " Lo ... Lois ... " balbutia t-elle .

- " Est-ce que Clark est la ? " lui demandais je sans pouvoir cacher mon impatience .

- " Euh ! oui , il est dans la cuisine . Je te laisse y aller , je dois me preparer ..." répondit-elle en me laissant entrer .

- " Merci ! " lui dis je en partant vers la cuisine sans perdre un instant . Poster devant la porte je restais hypnotisée par son regard , ses gestes .

M'approchant davantage , je ressentis le besoin de l'embrasser . Et même si mes gestes et mes intentions directs l'étonneraient et le mettraient mal à l'aise . Je n'arrivais pas à les contrôler.

Il émanait de lui une aura qui m'attirait comme une flamme pouvait attirer un papillon . C'était dangereux quand je pensais aux conséquences que cela aurait sur notre amitié . Jamais, je n'arriverais a le revoir comme avant alors, qu'en cet instant, je me serais damnée pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il m'embrasse .

Ses reactions de petit garçon timide ne faisaient que renforçer mon désir qui me brûlait de l'intérieur . Même sa fuite à Metropolis n'arrivait pas à me faire changer d'avis .

Bien au contraire, j'entrepris de lui faire une petite surprise m'arretant a mi-chemin entre Smallville et le Daily Planet, chez le premier tatoueur que je trouvais, avant d'en sortir une vingtaine de minutes plus tard . Nos deux prénoms enlaçés dans un coeur bien en évidence sur mon sein gauche .

Une preuve de plus de l'amour que je sentais grandir pour lui et dont je n'avais aucune idée d'ou il me venait .

Peut-être cette petite étincelle qu'il y avait toujours eu entre nous et qui faisait que notre amitié était si particulière .

Mais, ce que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, était comment elle s'était developpée en un sentiment si fort et si puissant que l'Amour .

Levant la main, j'hélai le taxi qui venait juste de passer devant moi .

- " Ou voulez vous allez ? " me demanda t-il en me devisageant dans son retroviseur .

- " Au Daily Planet ... " lui répondit je en m'installant confortablement sur la banquette . Laissant mes pensées revenir toujours vers la même personne .

- " Nous y sommes ... " s'impatienta t-il en ne me voyant pas reagir .

- " Merci ... " répondit je en lui tendant un billet avant de sortir précipitamment du véhicule sans attendre la monnaie et me dirigeai d'un bon pas vers l'immeuble dont des dizaines de personnes entraient et sortaient .

Montant dans l'ascenseur avant que celui-ci ne se referme, je tentai de contrôler l'état de fébrilité dans lequel je me trouvais . Mon coeur battait la chamade et j'avais les mains moites .

Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent dans un tintement et je me precipitai vers le bureau de Chloé ou j'étais certaine de le trouver . Après tout, à quel autre endroit aurait-il pu aller ?

Adossée au chambranles de la porte, je ne pus m'empêcher à nouveau de le devorer litterallement des yeux. C'était comme si, jusqu'a ce jour, je n'avais jamais remarquer à quel point il était séduisant .

Son jean noir mettait en valeur les muscles de ses cuisses et la forme de ses fesses . Et, son éternel tee-shirt bleue dont je m'étais si souvent moqué . Pourquoi n'avais je jamais remarqué à quel point il mettait la couleur de ses yeux en valeur ?

Comme si, malgré le fait de l'avoir sous les yeux pratiquement tout les jours, je ne le voyais réellement que comme il était vraiment aujourd'hui .

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas vu se retourner et me fixer avec cet air d'animal traqué . Apparament, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je le retrouve si vite .

M'avançant avec un grand sourire au lévres, je me collais langoureusement à lui, redessinant du bout des doigts les muscles de son torse, totalement indifférante a la présence de Chloé qui était en train de se tordre de rire .

Mais elle pouvait bien continuer, je m'en moquais éperdument . Je l'avais vu toute à l'heure dans sa cuisine . Ce regard avide qu'il avait posé sur moi . Cette façon qu'il avait de retenir un soupir de plaisir quand mes mains s'égaraient sur lui, comme en cet instant où je le sentais sur la défensive .

D'ailleurs, decidant de m'amuser un peu avec lui ou plutôt avec la resistance qu'il employait a me résister, je fis glisser lentement mes doigts sur les muscles de son ventre qui se contractèrent à mon passage .

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la boucle de sa ceinture quand je l'entendis soupirer et emprisonner ma main dans la sienne, m'amenant d'un pas énergique vers la sortie .

Mais sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je le fis brusquement rentrer dans la cabine téléphonique et le plaquai contre la paroi en verre .

Pressée contre lui, je respirais l'odeur de sa peau mélangée à la sciure de bois, mélange très aphrodisiaque qui me donnait envie de poser mes lévres à même sa peau, en commençant par son cou où une petite veine que l'on pouvait voir à vu d'oeil battre à un rythme frénétique .

Pour mon plus grand plaisir, je sentis sa resistance s'amoindrir jusqu'à devenir inexistante lorque je lui donnai le plus langoureux des baisers qu'il s'empressa de répondre timidement .

Et alors que je m'appretais à approfondir notre étreinte, je sentis sa langue forçer le passage de mes lévres et s'enroulait autour de la mienne alors que sa main posée sur ma hanche, me collait brusquement a lui, me laissant échapper un glapissement de joie .

Puis aussi vivement qu'il m'avait embrassé, il me fit reculer, me maintenant à une certaine distance de son corps tandis que ses yeux parcouraient avidement les miens .

Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à protester, je le sentis me plaquer à mon tour contre la paroi en verre et se coller contre moi, ne me laissant aucun doute sur l'état dans lequel il pouvait se trouver, se frottant langoureusement contre mon ventre, y faisant naitre une douce chaleur qui n'en finissait pas de croître .

Je ne savais à quoi était dû un tel changement de comportement de sa part mais j'étais pleinement decidée à en profiter .

...

Il approndit langoureusement le baiser en me serrant contre lui . Ses gestes, son regard. Quelque chose avait changé. Il se montrait direct et possessif . Il enroula sa langue autour de la mienne, m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir avant de me faire brusquement reculer.

J'aurais voulu protester d'avoir mis fin au baiser mais son regard posé sur moi était comme une brûlure . Une douce chaleur qui m'envahissait lentement et qui menaçait de tout faire disparaître sur son passage.

- " Pas ici ! " soufflais je d'une voix rauque contre ses lèvres entrouvertes .

- " J'ai envie de toi. " grogna t-il en se penchant dans mon cou me faisant perdre la faculté de penser correctement . Ses dents mordillaient gentillement mon cou .

- " Je connais un endroit. " en repensant aux anciens bureaux laissés en abandon à l'étage supérieur. L'endroit idéal pour ne pas être interrompus .

- " Je te suis. " souffla t-il au creu de ma nuque en posant une main possessive sur ma hanche . Ce qui eu le don de me faire frissonner .

Appuyant fébrilement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenceur , je sentis sa main se glisser sur la cambrure de mes reins m'obligeant à lâcher un soupir que j'esperais discret .

Chaque fibre de mon être était comme en feu . Je le poussai brusquement dans l'habitacle.

- " Tu sais ce que l'on dit sur les ascenceurs ? " lui demandais je en appuyant sur le bouton avant de glisser ma main sur sa joue.

- " Non ! " soupira t-il en me plaquant violemment contre la paroi .

- " Que ce sont des endroits très aphrodisiaques ." chuchotais je en relevant ma jambe contre sa hanche. La preuve de son désir taquinait le haut de ma cuisse. Ce qui m'arracha un autre grognement de plaisir.

- " Lo." grogna t-il en aggripant ma cuisse et se collant davantage contre mon ventre.

J'avais du mal à respirer et à me concentrer sur une idée précise plus de quelques secondes. Cette chaleur qui grandissait entre mes jambes, ces frissons qui couraient sur ma peau . Et ce surnom " Lo". Cela avait une tel consonnance érotique au creu de mes oreilles. Comme des dizaines de papillons dans l'estomac . Sensation qui m'était jusque là étrangère.

Sa main commenca à remonter lentement jusqu'en haut de ma cuisse, caressant ma peau du bout des doigts.

-" Oh ! " gémis je en m'accrochant à ses épaules au moment où les portes de l'ascenceur s'ouvrirent dans un tintement sonore qui m'obligea à refaire surface et à mettre fin à notre étreinte.

Sa main se glissa dans la mienne, me menant à travers les dédales du couloir désert jusqu'à un bureau vide . Il ferma la porte à clé avant de saisir brusquement mes hanches et de reclamer un baiser.

J'étais certaine de ne jamais avoir embrassé Clark . Et pourtant ses lèvres, la façon qu'il avait d'enrouler sa langue autour de la mienne avait quelque chose de familier. Je n'y avais pas fait attention jusque là. Mais maintenant cette drôle de sensation ne me quittait plus.

- " Peut-être est ce le cas ! " répondit-il en deposant un baiser derrière mon oreille qui me fit frémir .

Et je l'aurais volontier laissé continuer si seulement ce qu'il venait de prononcer ne semblait pas avoir un double-sens.

- " Tu m'excuseras mais je crois que si Clark Kent m'avait embrassé comme tu viens de le faire, je m'en serais souvenue! " Ironisais je en m'arrachant à son étreinte .

Me tenant le plus éloignée possible de ses mains qui se faisaient insistantes, insinuant une douce chaleur au creu de mon ventre, je ne devais pas le laisser continuer avant de savoir où il voulait en venir.

- " Disons que je n'étais pas vraiment Clark Kent! " répondit-il sur un ton mysterieux qui avait le don de m'agacer.

Cette façon qu'il avait d'envahir mon espace personnel en me frôlant légèrement le bras, faisant monter des frissons dans le creu de mes reins, ne m'aidait pas vraiment à réfléchir correctement.

Neanmoins, en me concentrant sur la sensation que ses mains avaient de me serrer possessivement contre lui, la façon dont ses lèvres avaient de s'emparer des miennes,  
tout cela avait effectivement quelque chose de familier. Mais il me fallut plusieurs minutes avant de réellement me rappeler en quelle occassion nous aurions pu avoir été amenés à nous embrasser.

- " Tu es l'Archet Vert ! " balbutiais je stupéfaite.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! C'était tellement incroyable . Clark Kent est l'Archet Vert!

- " Pas vraiment ! " répondit-il en souriant . " J'ai juste aidé un ami."

Sans savoir pourquoi, j'accueillis la nouvelle avec soulagement . Je n'arrivais pas imaginer Clark autrement que comme un homme normal avec une pointe de mystère.  
Pourtant un détail clochait dans son explication.

- " Mais, c'est toi que j'ai embrassé dans la ruelle." affirmais-je sûre de moi.

- " Je suis ravi que tu t'en souviennes. " m'assura t-il dans un sourire en s'avançant vers moi tel un prédateur devant sa proie.

- " Tu parlais d'un ami. Qui est-ce ? " lui demandais je en reculant précipitemment afin de ne surtout pas sentir ses mains sur moi, ce qui aurait eu le don de me faire perdre tout mes moyens . Et ce n'était pas le moment, ma curiosité avait été piquée au vif et je me devais de connaître la vérité.

- " Lois. " soupira t-il frustré . Sa mâchoire était crispée et son regard s'était assombri, lui donnant un air plus dur, voire plus intense mais aussi plus attirant.

- " Réponds moi, Clark ! " insistais-je sans le lâcher des yeux . Je voulais savoir . C'était important pour moi . Surtout, que pour la première fois, ce dernier semblait disposé à avoir une discussion franche. Je n'allais pas laisser passer cette occassion.

- " C'est Oliver. Oliver Queen est l'Archet Vert ." capitula mon jeune amant avant de saisir brusquement mes hanches sans me laisser le temps de réagir . Je le sentis me serrer davantage contre lui. " Maintenant, on peut passer à autre chose? " souffla t-il d'une voix rauque au creux de mon oreille m'empêchant de réfléchir correctement.

Oliver était l'Archet Vert ! Comment était-ce possible ? J'étais sortie avec lui. Je m'étais confiée à lui . Comment avait-il pu me cacher une partie aussi importante de sa vie?

Nos sentiments avaient beau avoir évolués en une amitié sincère. Je me sentis bafouée. Comme dans pratiquement chacune de mes relations, je lui faisais confiance et à la fin, il ne me restait plus que mes larmes pour pleurer.

- " Attends ! " grognais je en me dégageant de nouveau . " Tu es en train de me dire que mon ex petit ami est un super héros ? " demandais je sidérée .

Il acquiessait d'un simple signe de la tête. Ce qui eu le don de me rendre folle. Je commençais à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

Il fallait que je réfléchisse, que je mette mes idées en ordre. J'avais l'impression que tout se brouillait dans ma tête.

- " C'est dingue ça ! C'est tout moi! Il faut toujours que je tombe amoureuse de celui qu'il ne faut pas! " Continuais je à tempêter en regardant par la fenêtre.

Pourquoi tout devait être toujours compliqué? Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose: Une relation serieuse avec quelqu'un de gentil . Est-ce que c'était trop demandé?

- " Tout le monde fait des erreurs! " murmura t-il en se collant à moi, glissant ses mains sur mes hanches. J'étais trop fatiguée pour le repousser .De plus, j'avais besoin de le sentir contre moi, entourée de la chaleur rassurante de ses bras.

- " Mais, j'ai l'impression que, chez moi, c'est une seconde nature. Il y a d'abord eu un tueur à gage et maintenant un héros en cuir avec ses fléches et son arbalète! " soupirais je en posant ma tête sur son épaule. " Je veux juste quelqu'un de normal. " murmurais je en posant mes mains sur les siennes.

- " La normalité finit par être ennuyeuse. " souffla t-il contre ma nuque en caressant mon ventre.

Je ressentis ce même désir couler dans mes veines . Quelque chose chez Clark bien au-delà de ma volonté faisait me sentir complète et en securité. C'était un sentiment que j'avais toujours ressenti lorsque nous étions ensemble.

Mais depuis ce matin et ce langoureux baiser qu'il m'avait donné dans la cabine télephonique, ce sentiment s'était intensifié, mélangé à un petit je ne sais quoi que je ne pouvais encore nommer.

- " Clark ! " gémis-je en penchant la tête sur le côté . " Heureusement avec toi c'est différent. " murmurais je les yeux mi-clos .

- " Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? " me demanda t-il en reculant qui mit fin à notre étreinte.

- " Parce que, toi, je te connais ! " lui répondis je en me retournant . " Tu es Clark Kent, un simple fermier de Smallville! " ajoutais-je, certaine de mes propos.

Je le connaissais depuis si longtemps que ce dernier n'avait plus aucun secret pour moi. Et cela ne me derangeait pas. Bien au contraire . Cela avait quelque chose de rassurant.

- " Je pourrais te surprendre ! " lança t-il vexé.

Etonnée devant la virulence de sa réaction, je le fixais longuement . Esperant sans doute trouver les réponses aux nombreuses questions que je me posais .

Il semblait m'en vouloir. Comme si que ma façon de le voir lui deplaisait . Pourtant, jusqu'à ce soir, je pensais que notre relation telle qu'elle se trouvait lui convenait.

Nous étions amis. Une amitié quelque peu étrange et épique mais une amitié tout de même. En vérité, la première pour moi sans compter Chloé.

Alors, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Que me cachait-il ? Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose qui avait toujours existé. J'avais juste joué à l'autruche en refusant de me poser les bonnes questions.

- " Sil te plaît, Clark ! " souriais-je . " Je connais tout de toi jusqu'à ton anatomie. Alors, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu aurais pu me cacher." ajoutais-je en lui tendant une perche, espérant qu'il se confie à moi.

- " Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je te montre. "rétorqua t-il en me prenant dans ses bras, me coupant, par la même occasion, le souffle . J'eus à peine le temps de m'accrocher à son cou afin ne pas tomber.

- " Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je te montre. " repris-je en sentant mon coeur battre plus vite.

La chaleur de ses mains sur moi me fit frémir d'anticipation . L'odeur de son parfum mélangé à celle de sa peau me donnait l'effet d'un aphrodisiaque.

J'avais du mal à réfléchir. Par quel miracle nous nous étions rapprochés de cette façon jusqu'à même nous embrasser si langoureusement?

- " Je vais te prouver que, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, l'Archet Vert ne m'arrivera jamais à la cheville. " murmura t-il d'une voix rauque en rouvrant la porte avant d'appeler l'ascenceur.

Je retins le long gémissement que je sentais se bousculer entre mes lèvres entrouvertes. J'aimais la façon qu'il avait de prendre les commandes . C'était différent de son caractére habituel mais ça me plaisait.

Pour une fois, je voulais totalement m'abandonner à un homme. Et Clark était le bon. Je le connaissais. J'avais confiance en lui.

- " Je vois ! répondis-je en souriant . " Et où allons nous? " chuchotais je en glissant ma langue sur la veine palpitante de son cou.

- " Sur le toit. " croassa t-il difficilement en penchant la tête sur le côté afin de me laisser plus de place.

- " Intéressant! " soupirais je en longeant sa mâchoire du bout de la langue. " Et tu comptes me porter jusque là ? " demandais-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

J'aimais le taquiner et voir la façon qu'il avait de réagir à mes caresses. Je ne pensais pas que cela me ferait autant d'effet . Mais je sentais déjà cette douce chaleur s'insinuer dans mon bas-ventre.

- " J'adore t'avoir dans mes bras." murmura t-il en glissant sa langue entre mes lèvres entrouvertes pour un baiser passionné.

Prise par surprise, j'inspirais profondément en sentant sa langue s'enlaçer avec la mienne . C'était dur et exigeant. Mais, au lieu de me faire reculer, cela ne fit que transformer cette douce chaleur en brasier qui me brûlait de l'intérieur.

Métropolis . Toit du Daily Planet . 8h30

La vue de Metropolis de nuit était à couper le souffle . Je sentis se former un noeud dans mon estomac . Nous étions seuls dans un endroit si romantique.

Et, à la rapidité où allaient les choses, j'avais une très nette idée de la façon dont pouvait se terminer la soirée. Mais cela me plaisait. Je ne voulais pas penser aux conséquences que pourrait avoir un tel rapprochement . Je voulais le vivre. Le sentir.

- " Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? " lui demandais je en reportant mon intention sur Clark. Ce dernier me dévorait des yeux et je sentis mon coeur battre un peu plus vite.

J'avais encore du mal à me faire à toutes ces émotions que je sentais m'envahir. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'une telle intensité dans mes relations. Et même si cela me faisait peur, je n'arrivais pas à rebrousser chemin . Cette attirance était tellement forte que je ne pouvais lutter.

- " Toi ! " murmura t-il avant de quémender un autre baiser plus tendre mais tout aussi langoureux.

Au fur et à mesure où la soirée avançait, je decouvrais une partie de Clark que je ne connaissais pas mais que j'aimais de plus en plus . Un côté romantique. 

- " Je ne te connaissais pas aussi romantique ... " gloussais je en approfondissant notre étreinte .

- " C'est surement toi qui a cet effet sur moi ! " rétorqua t-il en abandonant mes lévres pour butiner l'orée de mon cou . M'arrachant un glapissement de surprise , alors que ma main creuser le creu de sa nuque l'insitant a continuais la douce torture qu'il avait entrepris sur ce point si sensible de mon cou .

- " Hum ... pas que je n'apprecie pas ... " soupirais je en basculant la tête en arriére . " Mais je croyais que tu voulais me montrait quelque choses " . ajoutais je en plongeant dans ses yeux mi-clos .

Je sentais cette fiévre , cette tension passait entre nous . Nous étions tout les deux pret a allez plus loin , mais je voulais encore profiter de ses caresses de ses baisers . De la chaleur de son corps contre le mien .

Et puis derriere tout les sous-entendu qu'il avait pu faire , je sentais que ce cachait une partie de qui il était vraiment . Et je ne voulais pas ratez une occassion d'en savoir plus sur lui .

- " Tu as raisons ! " acquiessa t-il . " Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal a me concentrer quand tu es si pres de moi ... " m'avoua t-il en deposant un dernier baiser sur mes lévres .

- " C'est toi qui a insistes pour me porter ... " murmurais je dans un sourire , émue et touchée par ses douces paroles qui ressemblait de plus en plus a une declaration . Mais peut-être était ce moi qui me faisait des idées ! Ou peut-être était je en train de vivre la meilleure relation que je n'avais jamais eu .

En faite je n'en savais rien ! nous nous étions jetais dessus sans vraiment savoir ni pourquoi , ni comment . S'agissait-il de sentiments sinceres ou bien d'une poussée d'hormones , qui nous menerait a une partie de sexe , quoi que mémorable mais effemaire .

- " Et je ne le regrette pas ! j'adore te serrer contre moi ... " répondit-il en déposant un tendre baiser sur le bout de mon nez . Ce qui eu pour effet de le rendre encore plus attendrissant a mes yeux . Autant de mimique et de gestes tendres me bouleversait . Mais cela semblait si naturel en même temps .

- " Je croyais pourtant que je ne t'interesait pas ? " lui demandais en le fixant droit dans les yeux . En repensant au nombreuses fois ou ma presence semblait l'insuporter .

C'était au tout début de notre rencontre bien sur , depuis nous avions appris a cohabitais , quoi que persistait encore quelques tensions . Mais jamais jusqu'a ce soir je ne l'avais vu me regardait comme il le faisait en cet instant .

Je ressentais ce sentiments émanait de sa personne , dans le moindre de ses gestes ou de ses paroles .

- " Tu es quelqu'un que l'on ne peut que trouvait interessante ... " rétorqua t-il en me dévorant des yeux . Faisant renaitre cette douce chaleur dans mon bas-ventre .

Je sentais mes defenses s'amoindrir peu a peu . Et toutes ces dizaines de questions qui tourbillonaient dans ma tête n'avait plus autant d'importance . C'était effrayant tout en étant excitant .

- " Tu n'es qu'un vil flatteur ! " balbutiais je en sentant mes joues devenir cramoisis .

- " Tu es prête ? " me demanda t-il en déposant un tendre baiser sur le haut de ma paumette .

ECRIRE UNE SUITE POUR RELIER A LA TERASSE CHERCHER

Terasse du bureau d'Oliver Queen . Lois . 

Retenant avec difficulté, les gémissements de plaisir qui se bousculaient contre mes lèvres . Je sentis ses doigts caresser l'intérieur de mes cuisses et remonter lentement jusqu'à que je les sentes glisser contre le coeur de ma féminité, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts, me faisant lacher un cri de plaisir bientôt accompagné de plusieurs autres quand je le sentis taquiner mon antre totalement dilaté, infiltrant trois de ses doigts à l'intérieur et faisant monter un orgasme qui me prit par surprise .

Mais avant que je ne puisse me remettre de cette explosion qui s'était déversée sur moi par vague, je le sentis soulever mes hanches et me pénetrait d'un puissant coup de rein, m'empêchant de retenir le hurlement sonore qui s'échappa de mes lèvres entrouvertes tandis que mes mains s'accrochaient à ses épaules .

La cadence était rude, exigente . Et je sentis un autre orgasme plus puissant que le premier me traversait de part en part et me laissait pantelante entre ses bras .

- " Dieux ! si j'avais pu . " balbutiais je en essayant de retrouver une respiration normale . " Si j'avais pu imaginer que cela serait aussi bon . "

- " Tu m'aurais sauté dessus avant. " me taquina t-il en glissant sur le côté pour mieux me serrer contre lui .

- " Sûrement. " murmurais je en faisant glisser ma main le long de son torse, redessinant les muscles de son ventre . " Mais, tu n'as pas l'impression que nous avons brulé trop d'étapes d'un coup? " lui demandais je en me redressant légèrement pour mieux plonger mon regard dans le sien .

- " Je ne regrette pas le moins du monde ce que l'on vient de faire . " l'entendis je me répondre en déposant un tendre baiser au coin de mes lèvres . " Et, je suis prêt à recommençer autant de fois que tu le desireras. " ajouta t-il en glissant sa main au creux de ma nuque, appronfondissant le baiser .

- " Je vais sûrement me laisser tenter. Mais il va me falloir un peu de temps pour reprendre des forces. " balbutiais je entre deux baisers .

- " Je connais un excellent moyen de te relaxer. " murmura t-il en glissant sa main entre mes cuisses jusqu'au coeur de ma feminité qu'il massa lentement, faisant remonter cette douce chaleur dans mon ventre .

- " Clark!" gémis je au creux de son oreille, écartant davantage les cuisses pour lui donner un meilleur accès .

- " Tu es si belle à regarder. " murmura t-il en déposant de tendres baisers sur le haut de ma poitrine . " Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt? "

- " Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. " soupirais je en me contorsionnant contre ses doigts qui ne faisaient qu'effleurer mon antre pourtant pleinement dilaté et prêt à le recevoir à nouveau .

- " Tu crois que c'est dû à un sort que l'on nous aurait lançé ? " demanda t-il indifférent à la douce torture qu'il était en train de m'infliger .

- " Je m'en fou! " grognais je frustrée avant de basculer la tête en arrière quand il pinça entre ses doigts la partie la plus sensible de ma féminité .

- " Cela pourrait avoir de l'importance. " murmura t-il en présentant deux doigts contre mon antre mouillé .

- " Pas maintenant!" sifflais je en tatonnant entre ses jambes pour enrouler ma main autour de la prohimence de son sexe qui ne faisait que taquiner le haut de ma cuisse . Je fis glissé mes doigts dans un mouvement de va et vient qui n'allait pas manquer de le faire venir .

- " Lois !" grogna t-il en essayant de m'arrêter . Mais d'un geste, je raffermis ma prise autour de son membre, lui faisant échapper un glapissement de plaisir .

D'un geste précis et rapide, je le sentis écarter mes cuisses et se plaçer entre elles, concédant enfin à lâcher ma prise . Je le sentis soulever mes reins et glisser à l'intérieur de moi, me laissant échapper un gémissement contre son épaule à laquelle je m'accrochais pour ne pas perdre le rythme intensif de ses coup de reins .

Je sentis cette même chaleur augmenter et envahir chaque fibre de mon être jusqu'au point de non retour où elle se deversa sur moi par vague, me laissant échapper de longs gémissements qui s'intensifièrent quand je le sentis venir .

- " Je t'aime. " murmura t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien, déposant un tendre baiser contre mes lèvres muettes .

- " Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? " lui demandais je d'une toute petite voix ebahie et choquée par ces quelques mots qu'il avait pourtant refusé de me dire un peu plus tôt .

- " Je sais ce que tu penses." balbutia t-il . " Mais en te voyant en cet instant, c'est les seuls mots qui me sont venus. " murmura t-il en guettant mes réactions .

- " Est-ce qu'au moins tu le penses ? " ne pus je m'empêcher de lui demander en fronçant les sourcils .

- " Je ... je n'en sais rien. " avoua t-il en baissant les yeux .

- " Alors pourquoi les avoir dit? " le coupais je en me redressant, à la recherche de mes vêtements éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol .

- " C'est sorti tout seul. " murmura t-il sans me quitter des yeux . " Ce n'était pas préméditer!" ajouta t-il comme une excuse qui n'en était pas vraiment .

- " Très bien." acquiessais je en rajustant ma veste sur ma poitrine nu, le top et le bustier étant trop abîmés pour que je ne les remettes .

- " Lois ! " murmura t-il en enfilant rapidement son pantalon, faisant un pas vers moi .

- " Non! " croassais je en reculant . " Ce n'est pas grave ! je t'assure Clark. " tentais je de le rassurer en sachant pertinement qu'il n'en était rien .

Ces trois petits mots, qu'il avait osé me sussurer, avaient provoqué un cataclisme en moi . Je pouvais encore sentir la chaleur de son regard et cette douceur qui en avait émanée .

- " Je m'étais promis de ne pas te faire souffrir. " murmura t-il nerveusement . " Et c'est pourtant exactement ce que je suis en train de faire. "

- " Ce n'est pas ta faute." lui répondis je en m'avançant vers lui,posant ma main sur son avant-bras .

- " Si ça l'est. " répetat-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien . " Tu mérites tellement mieux. "

- " Mais, je ne veux rien d'autre que toi! " lui avouais je en glissant ma main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement .

- " Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, Lois. " murmura t-il au creux de mon oreille.

- " Je n'ai pas l'impression. " lui rétorquais je dans un sourire .

- " Et bien moi, j'en suis sûr. " me coupa t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien, me coupant le souffle tellement ce dernier débordait d'un sentiment que je ne voulais surtout pas nommer.

- " Et que fais t-on maintenant ? " murmurais je la voix cassée .

- " Ce que tu veux ! " répondit-il en enroulant son bras autour de ma hanche avant de déposer un baiser furtif a la lisière de mon cou, me laissant échapper un soupir de contentement .

- " Nous pourrions peut-être aller chez moi?" proposais je en mordant ma lèvre inférieure . " Histoire que je me change. "

- " J'ai une bien meilleure idée." me coupa t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte coulissante . " Je t'emmène faire les boutiques. " ajouta t-il en faisant remonter le monte-charge .

- " Tu veux m'emmener faire du shopping? " murmurais je, les yeux grands ouverts .

- " Je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir." répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils . " Et puis, c'est ma faute si tu n'as plus rien à te mettre. " ajouta t-il en glissant sa main sur mon ventre .

- " Entièrement d'accord." sifflais je en sentant sa main s'égarer de plus en plus haut . Se posant sur la rondeur de ma poitrine et faisant rouler mon mamelon entre ses doigts . M'arrachant un gemissement de plaisir .

Metropolis . Centre commercial . Clark .

A peine avions nous franchis les portes du magasin . Que nous fumes assailis par des dizaines de decorations en forme de coeur . Ou se declinait des déclarations d'amours en plusieurs langues .

Je retins avec difficultes un soupir de depit en pensant a l'agreable moment que nous pourions passais en ce moment . Si je n'avais pas eu la grande idée de lui proposer de venir ici .

- " Par quoi veut tu commencais ? " lui demandais je en la devisageant longuement . Sa veste devoilait un decollete plongeant sur sa poitrine . Et je ne pus m'empechais d'en redessinais la rondeur du regard .

- " Que dirais tu du coin lingerie ... " me taquina t-elle en se mordant le coin de sa lévre inferieur .

Une douce chaleur naquit dans mon bas-ventre en imaginant Lois en sous-vêtements de dentelles . Finalement peut-être n'avais je pas eu une si mauvaise idée .

- " C'est une excellente idée ... " murmurais je en deposant un tendre baiser a la commisure de ses lévres . Avant de me sentir happais dans un tourbillon d'émotions quand sa bouche s'entrouvris . Enroulant sa langue avec la mienne .

- " Et ... tu sais ... ce qu'il y a de bien ... dans ses rayons ... " gémit-elle en hachant chaque mot entre deux baisers .

- " Non quoi ? " demandais je en mordillant la veine palpitante de son cou . Indifferant a tout ce qui nous entourait .

- " Les cabines d'essayages ... elles ont des serrures ... " chuchota t-elle mettant fin au baiser et en me tirant vers un coin du magasin .

- " Bonjour Monsieur Dame , est-ce que je peux vous renseignais ? " demanda une vendeuse en venant a notre rencontre .

- " Nous voudrions voir vos derniers models ... " répondit Lois en naviguant entres les rayons ou étaient exposes toute sortes de soutiens-gorges , petites-culottes , string et porte-jaretelle .

- " Nous en avons des specials St Valentin ... voyais ce joli deshabillais en mousseline rouge grenat ... ou alors ce balconnet en dentelles noirs avec des roses rouges ... et le string qui va avec ..." nous presenta t-elle .

- " Serait-il possible de les essayais ? " demanda t-elle en les prenant . Avant de se retourner pour me faire un clin d'oeil coquin .

- " Bien sur ! les cabines d'essayages sont au fond a droite ... " répondit-elle en les designants d'un geste de la main .

- " Merci ! " acquiessais je dans un rapide sourire avant de partir a la suite de Lois qui avait deja trouver une cabine .

- " Ou est-ce que tu comptes alles ? " demanda t-elle en posant sa main sur ma poitrine .

- " Je pensais t'aidais a agrafais ton soutien-gorge ... " lui répondit je en enlaçant sa taille .

- " Je pense pouvoir me debrouillais toute seule ... " pouffa t-elle en deposant un rapide baiser sur mes lévres . " Mais si tu es sage il se pourrait que je te laisse le degraffais ... et peut-être même un peu plus qui c'est .

- " D'accord ... " acquiessais je en retenant un soupir de dépit . " Mais depeche toi sinon je viens te rejoindre ... "

- " Je n'en ai que pour un instant ... " répondit-elle avant de fermais la porte .

Passant la main dans mes cheveux . J'arpentais de long en large le petit salon mit a la disposition des maris ou petits-amis . Je sentais ce besoin , cette envie de la faire mienne a nouveau revenir me tordre l'estomac .

Je voulais la touchais , la caressais . L'entendre gémir mon nom . Respirait l'odeur de sa peau . Plongée dans l'orée de son cou et le parsemait de tendre baisers .

- " Clark ... " chuchota t-elle en entrouvrant la porte de la cabine . Laissant entrevoir ses longs cheveux balayait ses épaules .

Déglutissant difficilement . Je restais un petit moment a observer ce que je pouvais voir de la ou j'étais . Avant de me decidais a penetrais dans la cabine . Fermant la porte a clé derriere moi .

Mon regard glissa sur les courbes harmonieuses de son corps . Sur le decolleté de sa poitrine ... sur la finesses de ses cuisses .

- " Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? " soupira t-elle lascivement en se mordillant la lévre inferieur .

- " Tu es ... sublimes ... " balbutiais je en m'avançant vers elle . La faisant reculais dos au mur .

- " C'est vrai ? " demanda t-elle d'une toute petite voix . Tandis que son regard me fixait avec aprehansion .

- " Oh oui ! ... et j'aurais du te le dire bien plutôt ... " acquiessais je en glissant mes mains sur sa taille . " Mais a partir d'aujourd'hui je te promets de te le dire tout les jours ..."

- " J'ai encore un peu de mal a croire ... que notre relation ai autant évoluait en si peu de temps ... " soupira t-elle en passant sa main dans mes cheveux .

- " J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve eveillais ... " murmurais je au creu de son oreille . Avant d'en mordillais le lobe .

- " Smallville ... " gémit-elle en cambrant les reins contre mes hanches . Accentuant la brulure dans mon ventre .

Ramenant mes mains le long de ses bras puis de chaque côté de son visage . Je me laissais allez a la regarder comme je ne l'avais encore jamais fait . Il y avait tellement d'émotions qui défilaient dans ses yeux en cet instant .

Quelque part au fond de moi une petite voix tentait de me prevenir que je devrais d'abord mettre un nom sur les sentiments quelle m'inspirait . Que je devrais chercher a comprendre d'ou venait ce " Je t'aime " que je n'avais pu m'empechais de lui murmurais au moment ou son orgasme l'avait submergeais.

Mais elle était dans mes bras en deshabillais de mousseline . Nous étions enfermais seul . Et mon cerveau ne pouvait rien enregistrer d'autre .

Si j'avais pu reflechir a autre chose qu'a elle . Je me serais peut-être rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas . Je lui avais avouait mon secret avant de lui faire sauvagement l'amour sur la terasse de mon meilleur ami . Parce que j'était jalou que ce dernier ai pu un jour la touchait . J'aurais du savoir que tout ceci n'était pas normal .

Mais au contraire tout me semblait l'être . Comme si je n'attendais qu'un signe pour me laissais allez avec elle . Pour enfin être moi même .

Cela voulait-il donc dire que je ressentais quelque chose pour elle ? Elle me plaisait ça il n'y avait pas de doute . Mais se cachait-il des sentiments plus forts derriere cette attirance ?

Glissant ma main sur le creu de sa nuque je m'emparrais de ces lévres dans un langoureux baiser . Tittilant sa langue avec la mienne .

- " J'ai envie de toi ... " soupira t-elle en commencant a defaire les boutons de ma chemise .

A nouveau je me sentis perdre pieds et me laissais envahir par sa peau ... sa chaleur ... son odeur ... Et soudain une idée me vint . Totalement folle et lubrique . Mais je ne chercha même pas a lutter contre .

- " J'ai une meilleure idée ... " murmurais je la voix cassée en me mettant a genou face a elle . Glissant mes mains sur ses hanches pour releves son deshabillé . Exposant la peau tendre de son ventre que je mordillais du bout des dents .

- " Oh ! " hoqueta t-elle de surprise en agrippant mes cheveux . S'arquant contre mes lévres qui glissaient de plus en plus bas .

- " Accroche toi ... " grognais je en designant l'acroche du mur . Avant de glisser ma main sur l'interieur de sa cuisse gauche pour la poser sur mon épaule .

Me laissant un total acces a la douce chaleur que je sentais naitre entre ses jambes .

- " Oh bon sang , Clark ! " croassa t-elle en cambrant les reins autant que sa position le lui permettait . Ses mains se contractaient de plus en plus fort sur mes cheveux . M'amenant encore plus pres .

Combattant la douleur diffuse de mon entre-jambes . J'entrepris de titilais la peau sensible de l'interieur de sa cuisse . M'approchant de plus en plus pres sans jamais la touchais .

- " Sil te plait ... " grogna t-elle en tentant a nouveau de m'amener la ou elle en avait le plus besoin .

Seulement j'étais bien decidais a m'amusais un petit peu avant de lui accordait une quelconque délivrance .

- " Il va te falloir patientait ... " la taquinais en soufflant délicatement sur le coeur de sa feminité . Lui arrachant un cri de plaisir .

Elle psalmaudia des menaces trés graphiques qui me firent doucement sourire . J'était tout a fait disposais a ce quelle se serve de moi par la suite . Mais pour le moment je voulais juste lui offrir ce petit plaisir coquin .

Je ne savais pas d'ou me venait ce besoin de me montrait tendre et attentionnais avec elle . Non pas que je voulais me montrait blessant ou méchant . Mais j'en retirais une joie trop intense pour quelle n'en sois qu'insignifiante .

Maintenant sa cuisse bien en place , je me pencha entre ses jambes . Recueillant du plas de ma langue la liqueur de son essence qui s'écoulait lentement de son antre . Aspirant ce petit bourgons sensible entre mes lévres .

Je l'entendis gémir mon nom plusieurs fois . Alors que ses mains m'interdisais de m'éloignais d'elle . Chose que je n'aurais d'ailleurs jamais fait . Je prenais trop de plaisir a la degustais pour envisageais de m'arretais .

J'en redemandais même . Titilant du bout de la langue son antre que je sentis totalement dilatais .

Ses ongles grifférent le creu de ma nuque . Mais je ne sentis meme pas la douleur . Tellement concentrais que j'étais a lui arrachait des gémissements de plaisir que j'entendais se bousculait contre ses lévres entrouvertes .

Elle y était presque , je pouvais le sentir . Mais cela ne me semblait pas suffisant. Il me fallait plus . Je voulais quelle vienne sur ma langue . Dans ma bouche .

Infiltrant ma langue dans son antre humide j'entrepris de lecher chaque centimétres de la paroi de son sexe . Insistant sur ce point sensible qui la faisait violament trembler entre mes bras .

J'entendais ces gémissements et ses soupirs se transformait peu a peu en sanglot. Contractant sa main sur ma nuque . Je l'entendis crier mon nom au moment ou je sentis une douce chaleur envahir ma bouche .

J'entrepris de la boire jusqu'a la derniere goutte avant de relever la tête . Pour plonger mon regard dans le sien .

- " Oh ... je ... " gémit-elle les idées tellement embrouillais quelle n'arriva pas a formais une phrase compléte .

Mes lévres glisserent sur son ventre entre la rondeur de ses seins , jusqu'a l'orée de son cou . Avant de quemender l'entrée de sa bouche . Glissant ses mains au creu de ma nuque elle accentua notre baiser . Glissant sa langue avec la mienne.

- " Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça ... " murmurais je la voix cassée en fixant ses yeux voiles . " C'était tellement intense ... tellement parfait ... "

- " Je t'aime ... " soupira t-elle . Avant de me fixais nerveusement en mordillant sa lévre inferieur .

Je savais que cela lui avait échappait , sous l'émotions du moment . Mais je ne pus m'empechais de rever quelle le pensait vraiment . Et qu'entre nous deux quelque chose était desormais possible . Nous avions était trop loin , nous avions fais trop de chose , pour niais que des sentiments forts nous unisais l'un a l'autre .

- " Moi aussi ... " murmurais je contre ses lévres entrouvertes avant de m'en emparrais dans un langoureux baiser . Qui nous coupa le souffle a tout les deux.

- " Et si on allez chez moi ? " chuchota t-elle au creu de mon oreille avant de commencer a se rhabillais .

- " Excellente idée ! " lui répondit je en deposant un tendre baiser au creu de son épaule avant de ramaser sa veste d'ou une enveloppe tomba . " Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " lui demandais je sans voir que son sourire avait soudain disparu laissant la place au doute et a l'incertitude .

- " C'est ... l'invitation au fiancailles ... de Lana ... " balbutia t-elle en reajustant sa tenue .

- " Oh " laissais je échappais , trop surpris pour formais une phrase complete . Je n'avais pas pensais une seule fois a Lana depuis ce matin ou Lois était venu me rendre visite a la ferme .

Et j'eu la net impression de replongeais dans le cauchemard qu'étais ma vie avant .

- " On va y allais ... " murmurais je avant de sortir de la cabine d'essayage sans meme jeter un regard a Lois . Qui resta un long moment sans bougeais .

Mais pourquoi avais je dit une telle chose , alors qu'a peine quelques minutes auparavent je lui faisais passionnement l'amour . Et que Lana était la derniere de mes preocupations .

Mais depuis que son nom avait était prononcais c'était comme si je n'arrivais plus a reflechir normalement . Il fallait absolument que je la voie .

Et sans lui demandais son avis je l'enjoins a me suivre et m'engagea a l'adresse indiquait sur le carton d'invitation .

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je faisais ça , pourquoi j'allais la bas . Ma presence la metterait surement dans l'embarras , mais c'était plus fort que moi .

Je roula dans le silence le plus total . La magie avec Lois avait était definitivement brisée et le regard de cette derniere semblait éteint . Pourtant elle était la , elle avait consentis a me suivre . Et je me surpris a l'en remercier .

Apres avoir roulais un long moment nous arrivames devant un fastueux restaurant ou s'échappais de la musique et des rires .

J'avais la trés net impression d'avoir était separer de mon corps . Je me voyais agir mais je n'arrivais pas a me reconnaitre , dans aucun de mes gestes .

Et Lois ! ses beaux yeux qui un peu plutot refletais la luxure et la passion semblait comme éteint .

Continuant a marchais j'entra dans un petit salon ou une grande table avait était dressais .

Et je la vis , elle était si belle dans sa robe ivoire qui mettait la couleur de ses cheveux en valeur .

Je resta un long moment a la fixais , jusqu'a que des chuchotements retentissent et m'obligent a me rendre compte qu'un lourd silence était tombais sur la salle .

Mais je n'en fis aucun cas , il fallait que je la voix , que je lui parle . Ma main se posa sur sa peau nu et je la sentis frissonnais . Mais avant que je n'ai eu l'occassion d'ouvrir la bouche , je sentis une main familiere se posait sur mon torse . Me plongeant dans la plus grande confusion .

- "Elle est le passé ... je suis ton avenir ... " lança t-elle en s'interposant . Plongeant son regard dans le mien .

- " Tu m'excuseras mais pour le moment c'est le present ... " rétorquais je en resserant ma prise autour du bras de Lana .

- "C'est justement les choix que l'on fait maintenant qui conditionne ce que nous serons plus tard ... " murmura t-elle blessais .

- " Qu'est ce que tu attend de moi ? " ne pus je m'empechais de lui demandais en sentant mon coeur se serrait devant la peine que je lui avait fait .

- " Je veux que tu te rappeles de l'apres midi que nous avons passes ensemble ... je veux que tu te rappel du désir que tu ressentais pour moi ... je veux que tu te rappel de ce que tu m'a dit ... " balbutia t-elle en posant sa main sur ma poitrine.

Je me souvenais de chaque détail des quelques heures que nous avions passes ensemble . Rien quelle est moi . Il n'y avait plus de question tout était facile et naturel .

- " Je t'aime ... " murmurais je en fronçant les sourcils . Tout se melangeait dans ma tête . Comment avais je pu oser lui dire une telle chose . Alors que c'était Lana que j'aimait . Ca avait était toujours elle .

Mais alors pourquoi quand je repensais au moment que nous avions passais ensemble un peu plutôt . J'avais ce sentiments de plénitude et de serenité qui m'envahissait .

Pourquoi alors que j'aurais pu la repoussais et partir avec Lana . Je restais la a l'écoutais et a la regardais . Pourquoi le regard implorant quelle posait sur moi me faisait aussi mal .

- " Oui ... " murmura t-elle en se rapprochant . Ses magnifiques yeux remplis de larmes .

- " Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ? " lui demandais en fronçant les sourcils . Sans savoir en quoi cela pouvait avoir de l'importance .

A moins que je me sois trompais . Peut-être que ceux que je croyais ressentir pour Lana n'était un leurre . Jetant un regard a cette derniere . Je me rendis compte que ses yeux était écarquillais par la peur .

Contrairement a celui de Lois qui se faisait suppliant . Comme si elle attendait quelques choses de ma part .

- " Un jour quelqu'un ma dit que si on y croyait vraiment tout pouvais arriver ... et moi je crois en nous ... " répondit-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne . Desserant ma prise sur Lana qui s'empressa de reculais .

- " Lo ... " murmurais je en la fixant perdu . Sans jeter un regard a Lana qui était partis en courant se refugier dans les bras de Lex .

- " Ta place n'est plus ici Clark ! " répondit-elle en caressant ma joue . Me faisant frissonnais .

- " Ou est t-elle alors ? " lui demandais je en fixant son regard débordant d'amour .

- " Avec moi ... " répondit-elle la voix cassée par l'émotions . Avant de me donnais le plus doux et le plus tendre des baisers . Auquel je ne chercha même pas a resister .

Je venais de me rendre compte que toute les sensations quelle provoquait en moi m'avait manquait . Beaucoup plus que je ne me l'étais imaginais .

Sa langue redessina le contour de ma lévre inferieur avant de se glisser dans ma bouche pour s'enrouler autour de la mienne .

Mes mains se poserent automatiquement sur ses hanches . La ramenant brusquement contre moi .

Elle avait raison plus rien ne me retenait a Smallville . Lana allait épousait Lex . Chloé avait Jimmy et ma mére sont boulôt de senatrice .

- " Allons nous en ... " murmurais je au creux de son oreille en posant ma main sur sa hanche . Partant vers la sortie sans nous retournais . Insensible au supplique de Chloé et de ma mére .

Au talon

- " Tu n'as pas le droit ! " murmurais je blessé

- " Le droit de quoi ? " demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

- " De me retirer l'espoir ... c'est tout ce qu'il me reste . Alors sil te plait ... je t'en supplie a genoux ne me l'enleve pas ... " balbutiais je en l'implorant

- " Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Clark ! " répondit-elle en baissant les yeux

- " Dis moi juste ... que ce n'étais pas qu'un rêve ... " murmurais je en m'avançant vers elle .

- " Je suis désolée Smallville ... " me coupa t-elle en reculant

- " Ces derniéres semaines j'avais l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de moi ... et puis il y a eu ce week-end ... et je me suis senti tellement bien ... tellement heureux ... et tu es en train de me dire que rien de tout cela n'était vrai ... " commencais je en continuant a avancer vers elle .

- " Small ..." murmura t-elle visiblement émue

- " Non ! Je t'interdis te minimiser ce qui c'est passais entre nous ... " m'écriais je

- " Je ne minimise rien ! je relativise ce n'est pas la même chose ... tu étais sous l'effet de la kryptonite rouge et moi d'un filtre d'amour ... tout ce que l'on a pu dire ou faire n'en ai que la consequence direct ..." réctifia t-elle

- " On c'est marier Lois ... je tes demandais de m'épouser et tu as dis oui ... tu m'as regardais dans les yeux et tu as dis oui ... je ne peux pas croire que tout ça ne veuille plus rien dire pour toi ..." m'injuriais je en repensant au moment ou j'avais fais ma demande . Cela ne remontait qu'a quelques jours et pourtant j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternite .

- " Je voudrais juste oubliais ces quelques jours ... les remisais dans un coin de ma tête et ne plus y repensais ... est ce que c'est trop demandais ? soupira t-elle

- " Oui ! " acquiessais je . " En tout cas pour moi et si je te connais comme je pense te connaitre je dirais que pour toi aussi ... "

- " Mais qu'est ce que tu veux de moi Clark ? hurla t-elle les yeux remplis de larmes

- " Je ne veux pas divorcais ou annulais notre mariage ... je veux que l'on se donne une vrai chance ... " lui répondis je en tentant de la prendre dans mes bras .

- " Mais est-ce que tu t'entends parlais ... ce n'étais qu'un ..." balbutia t-elle en m'évitant .

- " Un mariage ! " m'écriais je . "Lois tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux , au yeux de la loi toi et moi on est maries ! "

- " Bon sang Clark ! pourquoi faut-il que tu rendes les choses plus compliques quelle ne le sont deja ... " hurla t-elle en retour

- " Parce que je t'aime espece d'idiote ... " explosais je . " Je t'aime toi et ton foutu caractére ... et je ne veux pas te perdre ... " ajoutais je plus calme .

- " Tu ... tu ne peux pas ... tu ne peux pas m'aimais ... " bafouilla t-elle en rougissant .

- " Je te savais bornais mais la ça dépasse l'entendement ... " rétorquais je . " Tu es en train de dire que tu c'est mieux que moi ce que je ressens ... "

- " Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! " répondit-elle en passant la main dans ses cheveux .

- " Dans ce cas laisse moi te le redire ... je t'aime ! " répetais je en glissant mes bras autour de sa taille .

- " Clark ... " murmura t-elle émue .

- " Je t'aime ... " soufflais je contre ses lévres entrouvertes avant d'y déposais un tendre baiser en échappant un long gémissement . " Dieux que ça m'a manquais ... " murmurais je la voix rauque .

- " Moi aussi ... " avoua t-elle en y répondant . Faisant remonter ses mains le long de mes bras . Pour les nouais au creux de ma nuque .

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et quémenda l'ouverture de sa bouche . Titillant sa lévre inferieur du bout de ma langue .

Je la sentis se cambrer contre moi . Allumant un incendie dans mes veines et dans mon bas-ventre .

- " Et si on allait dans ta chambre ? " murmurais je au creux de son oreille . Mordillant légerement la veine de son cou que je sentais palpitais sous ma langue .

- " Non ... on ... on ne peut pas " gémit-elle les yeux mi-clos

- " Et pourquoi ça ? Nous sommes maries je te rappel ... " murmurais je avant de l'embrassais a nouveau .

- " C'est ... c'est vrai ... mais ... " balbutia t-elle en reculant .

- " Pas de mais ! Tu es ..."

- " Si tu répetes le mot "femme " je te previens je hurle ... " me coupa t-elle nerveuse .

- " Je sais que c'est assez difficile pour toi ... mais tu vas bien devoir te faire a l'idée ... parcequ'il est hors de question que je renonce a toi ... " rétorquais je en glissant ma main sur sa joue . Essuyant l'unique larme quelle n'avait pu retenir . " Je t'en prie mon ange ne pleure pas ..."

- " Mais pourquoi ce mariage est-il si important pour toi ? " demanda t-elle d'une toute petite voix .

- " Mes parents m'ont appris que ce n'était pas un acte a prendre a la légere ... c'est quelques choses de serieux ... une unions entre deux êtres qui s'aiment ... " lui expliquais je en me rappelant la discusion que j'avais eu un jour avec ma mére .

- " Mais nous c'est differant ... " répondit-elle . " Nous étions sous un sort .

- " Mais ce qui ne veux pas dire que mes sentiments pour toi ne sont pas réel ... au contraire ils se sont reveles grâce a la kryptonite ..." murmurais je en posant ma main sur sa hanche .

- " C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? " demanda t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux .

- " Je te jure que oui ! " lui répondis je en glissant ma main sur la cambrure de ses reins . La rapprochant davantage contre moi .

- " Embrasse moi ... " chuchota t-elle au creux de mon oreille .

- " Avec plaisir ... " soufflais je contre ses lévres entrouvertes avant de venir savourer leurs agreable douceur .

Je sentis ses mains se perdrent dans mes cheveux . Me tirant vers elle . Approfondissant le baiser en enroulant sa langue autour de la mienne .

- " Finalement je veux bien allais dans la chambre ... " murmura t-elle la voix cassée . En me faisant reculais vers le lit . Ou je me laissais tombais . Nos lévres toujours soudais dans un langoureux baiser .

Je saissis ses hanches la faisant basculais a califourchon sur moi . La preuve de mon désir frôlant l'interieur de ses cuisses dans un long gémissement .

Je sentis ses doigts glissaient sur les boutons de ma chemise quelle entrepris de detacher un a un . Laissant entrevoir ma peau nu . Quelle s'empressa de lécher apres m'avoir fait basculait sur le dos . Entiérement a la merci de sa langue qui s'amusait a redessiner les muscles de mon torse . Jusqu'au renflement de mon pantalon qui devenait de plus en plus étroit .

Ses cheveux frôlerent ma peau provoquant un long frisson le long de ma colone.

- " Lo ... " grognais je en la sentant ouvrir ma ceinture et descendre la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon . Le faisant lentement glisser le long de mes jambes .

Ses doigts remonterent lentement le long de ma cuisse avant d'empoignais mon sexe dans un mouvement de vas et viens .

Un sifflement s'échappa de mes lévres entrouvertes tandis que je me battais contre moi même pour ne pas explosais .

Mes mains partirent se posaient sur ses hanches que je collais contre moi . Avant de remonter sur le devant de son chemisier que je ne pris pas la peine de detacher . L'arrachant dans un bruit sec . Faisant voler les boutons a travers la piéce .

- " Si tu continue ce genre de démonstration d'affection je n'aurais bientôt plus rien a me mettre ... " me taquina t-elle avant de m'embrassais a nouveau .

- " Alors ça tombe bien ... vu que je te prefere sans rien ..." rétorquais je en mettant fin au baiser pour me perdre dans le renflement de sa poitrine .

- " Si je ne te connaisais pas aussi bien je dirais que tu es toujours contamines ..." murmura t-elle en empoignant mes cheveux . M'obligeant a la regarder dans les yeux .

Je n'avais jamais vu plus belle femme au monde . Ses longs cheveux éparpillaient négligement sur ses épaules . Ses lévres humide et glonfles . Et la peau de son cou parsemait de marques rouges .

Ses yeux s'écarquillerent de surprise et je la sentis hoqueter de surprise .

- " Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? " lui demandais je en esperant avoir fait passais tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle dans un seul regard .

- " Moi ... " murmura t-elle émue en glissant ses doigts le long de ma joue . Redessinant l'arrete de mon nez et la carrure de ma machoire .

- " C'est parceque je t'aime ... " soufflais je avant de la faire basculais sous moi et de me perdre dans la chaleur de son cou ou je titilais sa veine palpitante du bout des dents .

Je sentis ses cuisses enlaçaient ma taille m'amenant plus pres d'elle encore . Mais pas suffisament a mon gout . Les quelques barrieres de tissus quelle avait encore sur elle m'empechait de profiter pleinement de la douceur de sa peau .

Ma main glissa sur les boutons de son jean que je dezippa rapidement avant de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes . Que je ne pus m'embrasser au passage . Taquinant la finesse de sa cheville . L'interieur de ses genoux . Pour finalement remontais jusqu'a la douce chaleur que je sentais s'accentuais entre ses cuisses .

Je l'entendis ronronnais de plaisir tandis que ses hanches se souleverent pour chercher une délivrence que je n'étais pas encore pret a lui donnais .

J'allais la faire languir jusqu'a quelle me supplie de la soulageais . Je voulais voir ses yeux embrumes par le désir . Je voulais quelle ai un besoin vital de me sentir en elle . Et a ce moment la seulement j'abdiquerais .

Mais pour le moment je voulais jouais un peu . Ma langue glissa furtivement contre le tissus mouillais de sa culotte . Lui arrachant un long gémissement rauque . Mais je ne m'y attarda pas . Remontant sur son ventre pour redessinait le contour de son nombril .

Traçant de larges cercles jusqu'au tissus en dentelle rouge de son soutien gorge. Que j'arrachais en son milieu d'un coup sec .

- " Tu venais de me l'offrir ... " protesta t-elle dans un souffle avant de basculer la tête en arriere quand ma langue commença a titilais ses mamelons fierement dressais .

- " Je t'en acheterais un autre ... " lui répondis je en remontant jusqu'a l'orée de son cou me gorgant de l'odeur de sa peau et de son parfum .

- " A mon tour ... " souffla t-elle au creux de mon oreille en me retournant d'un coup de reins .

Je sentis ses doigts glissaient sur les muscles de mes bras . Sur mon torse . Puis sur mon ventre . Effleurer le tissus de mon caleçon . Avant de le faire glisser le long de mes jambes . Liberant mon membre qui devenait de plus en plus dur .

Je sentis la chaleur de son regard poses sur moi . Et je la vis se mordre la lévre inferieur dans un sourire coquin . Alors quelle glissa lentement sa main autour de mon sexe . Imprimant un léger mouvement de vas et viens .

- " Je ... oh ... Lo ... je vais venir ... " grognais je en cambrant les reins contre sa main .

- " Pas maintenant ! je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi ... " murmura t-elle en glissant entre mes jambes .

Je n'eu pas le temps de realiser que je sentis la douceur de ses lévres glissaient sur mon membre dressais .

Un gemissement rauque s'échappa de ma gorge quand je realisais ce quelle était en train de faire . Je sentis l'humidité de sa langue léchait chaque centimétre de mon sexe dans un rythme de plus en plus rapide .

- " Non ... oh bon sang ... Lo ... pas comme ça ... " balbutiais je en tirant ses cheveux en arriere .

- " Comment alors ? " murmura t-elle la voix rauque . Glissant sa langue sur ses lévres dans un long gémissement .

- " Je veux venir en toi ... " murmurais je dans un souffle contre ses lévres entrouvertes . Goutant a ma propre saveur sur sa langue . Avant de la retourner sous moi .

Ma main glissa le long de sa cuisse que je relevais contre ma hanche . Me donnant un acces direct au coeur de sa féminité .

- " C'est ... de ... la triche ... " gémit-elle en hachant chaque mot quand mes doigts firent rouler son clitoris en infiltrant deux doigts dans son antre humide et chaude .

- " Je verifiais juste que tu étais préte ... " la taquinais je un grand sourire au lévres .

- " Je suis totalement ouverte ... " me sussura t-elle au creux de l'oreille en infiltrant elle même mon sexe en elle .

- " Lois ... " grognais je en saisissant violement sa taille . M'enfonçant davantage en elle .

- " C'est ... oh ... c'est beaucoup mieux ... comme ça ... " gémit-elle bruyamment en cambrant les reins .

- " Oh bon sang ... Lo ... " balbutiais je en intensifiant mes mouvement en elle .

- " Ne t'arrête pas ... " soupira t-elle en s'ouvrant davantage pour mieux m'acceuillir .

- " Je n'en ai pas l'intention ... " lui répondis je la voix cassée avant de descendre vers sa poitrine . Enroulant ma langue autours de ses mamelons dressais .

- " Clark ... " soupira t-elle en tremblant violement dans mes bras . Emportais par son orgasme .

- " Je t'aime ... " gémis je a son oreille en venant en elle dans un dernier coup de reins .

- " Est-ce que tu comptais me dire au revoir ou t'enfuir comme une voleuse ? " lui demandais je en fixant les deux sacs de voyage poses a ses pieds .

- " Je ... " murmura t-elle en baissant les yeux

- " Non ne répond pas ! " la coupais je . " De toute façon je connais deja la réponse ... tu es la reine de l'esquive ... tu n'affrontes rien . Tu pars au triple galop ... c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ... " continuais je en la devisageant froidement .

- " Clark ! " soupira t-elle . " Ne gache pas tout ... "

- " C'est moi qui gache tout ! alors que c'est toi qui t'en vas ... " rétorquais je sarcastique .

- " Je ne voulais pas ternir la merveilleuse nuit que l'on a passes par une discusion qui aurait forcement terminer sur une dispute ... " répondit-elle en prenant ses bagages .

- " Et je peux savoir ou tu vas ? ou c'est trop te demandais ? " grognais je en me postant devant la porte d'entrée .

- " Je rentre a Metropolis ! " répondit-elle en me fixant dans les yeux .

- " Et ou tu comptes t'installer ? " lui demandais je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine .

- " J'ai louais un petit appartement ... " répondit-elle en faisant un pas en avant .

- " Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! " la suppliais je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens .

- " C'est pourtant ce qu'il y a de mieux a faire ... " murmura t-elle en essayant de me contournais .

- " Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de nous ? de notre mariage ? Tu le relegue au oubliettes ? " lui demandais je sans bougeais .

- " Je ... je n'en sais rien ... " balbutia t-elle . " Hiers soir je pensais que nous aurions pu simplement divorcer et faire comme ... comme si c'est quelques jours n'avaient pas existes ... "

- " C'est hors de question ! " la coupais je catégorique .

- " Je sais ..." murmura t-elle en me dévisageant émue . " Et quoi que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi tu tiens tant a rester marier avec moi ... j'ai compris ce que representait pour toi l'importance du mariage ... et c'est pour quoi j'ai renoncais a divorcer ... "

- " Merci ... " soupirais je avec l'impression d'avoir un poids en moin sur les épaules .

- " Mais cela ne change rien ... bien au contraire cela ne fait que tout compliquait ... " soupira t-elle

- " Comment ça ? " lui demandais je en fronçant les sourcils .

- " J'ai compris ce que répresentait notre engagement pour toi ... mais je ne me sens pas prête pour tout ça ... " répondit-elle

- " Je sais qu'il te faudra du temps ! " acquiessais je en souriant .

- " Tu ne comprends pas Clark ! " me coupa t-elle . " Le mariage ce n'est pas fait pour moi ... je ne suis pas faite pour les engagements et la vie a deux ... "

- " Mais qu'est ce qui te fait donc si peur ? " lui demandais je brusquement .

- " J'ai peur que si j'accepte de rester ... je me rende compte que nous deux c'était une erreur ... j'ai peur qu'un matin en me levant je n'ai qu'une envie c'est m'enfuir loin de toi ... " s'écria t-elle des trémolos dans la voix . " J'ai peur que tu t'apercoivent que je ne suis pas la femme que tu es en train d'idealisais ... "

- " Lo ... " murmurais je bouleversé .

- " Non Clark ! " me coupa t-elle en effacant les quelques traces de larmes quelle n'avait pu retenir . " Je sais ce que tu attends de moi ... de notre ... mariage ... mais il faut que tu arrives a te faire a l'idée que je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut ... et le plus tôt sera le mieux ... "

- " Et si je ne veux pas ... si je ne peux pas ... " murmurais je en la regardant ouvrir la porte .

- " Je ... " balbutia t-elle

- " Tu es en train de tout ramenais a toi ... tes peurs ... tes angoisses ... ce que Lois veut ... Ce quelle ne veut pas ... Ce dont elle a besoin ... et ce qui peut-être laissais pour compte ... mais et moi dans tout ça ! Je suis la Lo , j'existe ... et moi aussi j'ai peur ... moi aussi je ressens des émotions ... "

- " Clark ! " murmura t-elle en me devisageant bouleversés .

- " Non ! " la coupais je brusquement . " Tu sais quoi tu as raisons ! "

- " Comment ça ? " demanda t-elle perdu

- " J'en ai marre de me batttre contre des moulins a vents ... tu ne veux pas de moi pour maris tres bien ... nous allons donc divorcais ... " répondit je froidement

- " Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en entendre parlais ... " murmura t-elle étonnée

- " C'est vrai ! " acquiessais je . " Mais a quoi bon restais mariais vu que ma femme ne supporte même pas de vivre dans le même appartement que moi ..."

- " Je suis désolée ! " murmura t-elle la vue brouilles par les larmes qui commençaient a mouiller ses joues .

- " Alors reste ..." l'implorais je une derniere fois . " Parceque si tu pars maintenant ... si tu refuses de nous donnais une vrai chance ... ce ne sera plus la peine de revenir ... je ne voudrais plus jamais entendre parlais de toi ... " ajoutais je d'une voix blanche mais decidais .

- " Je suis désolée ! " répeta t-elle en s'éloignant .

J'avais envie de hurler ... de lui courir apres pour lui assurer que tout cela n'avais aucune importance . Que j'accepterais n'importe quoi pour quelle reste a mes côtes ... que j'étais pret a tout les sacrifices pour juste avoir la chance de pouvoir la voir . La touchait .

Mais au lieu de cela je resta debout fixant sa silhouette qui s'éloignait . Quelques choses venait de se briser a l'interieur de moi . Je ne savais pas encore quoi mais je savais que cela changerait irremediablement ma façon de voir les choses .

Six mois apres . Appartement de Lois . Métropolis . 14 heures . 19 aout .

- " Allô ? " grognais je a moitie reveiller .

- " Désolée Lois , je ne pensais pas te reveillais ... " s'excusa ma chére cousine

- " Pas grave Chloé ! de toute façon je passe pratiquement toute mes journée a dormir ... " répondis je la voix rauque

- " Et c'est normal ? " demanda t-elle d'une voix angoisses

- " Je suis en pleine forme ... " la rassurais je . " Je veux que tu arrêtes de t'inquietais ... et que tu te concentres plutôt sur ton futur mariage ... le grand jour approche ..."

- " C'est vrai ... tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je suis anxieuse ..." répondit-elle

- " Ne t'en fais pas tout vas bien ce passais ... tu as trouvais la perle rare ... " la rassurais je une pointe de regret dans la voix .

- " Je sais ... et d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je t'appel ... je voudrais te proposais d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur ? " m'expliqua t-elle la voix enjouée

- " Oh Chloé ! murmurais je émue . " C'est trop gentil ... mais je ne crois pas que cela sois une bonne idée ...

- " Et pourquoi ? " rétorqua t-elle étonnais

- " Et bien premiérement parceque je suis devenu trop grosse pour rentrer dans une robe de soirée qui n'est pas l'air d'un sac a patate ... et deuxiement parceque je ne me vois pas ... le revoir ... " lui répondis comme une évidence .

- " Tu sais que c'est totalement stupide ... et je n'arrive d'ailleurs pas croire que tu es pu lui cachais ton état ... " me reprocha t-elle

- " C'est justement pour ça que je ne peux pas y allais ... " tentais je de lui expliquais .

- " Au contraire cela serait le bon moment pour le lui avouais ... " répondit-elle du tac au tac .

- " Non mais ça va pas Chloé ! J'imagine tres bien la scene ... Bonjour Clark je voulais m'excusais de t'avoir lachement abandonnais ... mais je t'aime toujours ... et oh je porte ton enfant ... " répondis je sarcastique . En songeant a la tête qu'il ferait . Est ce qu'il serait content d'être papa . Surement soupirais je un pincement dans la poitrine . Mais le fait que je sois la maman noircirait forcement le tableau .

- " Peut-être pas aussi brutalement ... mais tu pourrais faire un effort ... il est malheureux comme les pierres ..." insista t-elle

- " Il n'a qu'a demandais a cette chére Lana de le consolais ... " rétorquais je amére .

- " Tu c'est bien que c'est toi qu'il aime ..." répondit-elle

- " En tout cas il m'a vite oubliais ... " murmurais je en inspirant profondement retenant avec difficultes les quelques larmes qui me brouillaient la vue .

- " Tu sais il a beaucoup changeais depuis ton départ ... il est devenu froid ... distant ... comme si il n'osait plus montrait ses sentiments ... " l'excusa t-elle

- " Et c'est de ma faute ... " la coupais je

- " Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ..." tenta t-elle de me rassurer . Mais en vain . Je savais ce que j'avais fait . Il m'avait donnait son coeur et je l'avais pietinnais sans pitié .

- " Mais c'est pourtant la vérité ! Je suis partie Chloé ... alors même qu'il m'avouait qu'il m'aimait ... moi j'ai pris peur et je suis partie ... " rétorquais je amere .

- " Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard ... " répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix .

- " Ce jour la , il m'a dit que si je partais ce n'étais plus la peine que je revienne ... que je n'existerais plus pour lui ... " lui expliquais je en repensant a notre derniere dispute ... les derniers mots qu'ils m'avais lançait et le regard qu'il avait poses sur moi était gravés au fer rouge dans mon coeur .

- " Il a dit ça sous le coup de la colére ... " tenta t-elle de me consoler .

- " C'était plus que ça ... je les déçus ... je lui ai fait mal ... et tu aurais vu ses yeux ... il n'avait jamais était aussi froid ... " la coupais je en laissant les larmes coulait sur mes joues en silence .

- " Tu ne peux pourtant pas continuais a lui cachait la vérité ... ce bébé ... cette grossesse ... tu connais le secret de Clark ... tu sais ... " rétorqua t-elle la voix grave .

Elle avait raison . Je ne connaissais deja rien au enfants . Mais celui-ci était differant il n'était qu'a moitie humain .

- " Oui je sais ... " approuvais je . "Mais je ne sais pas comment faire ... "

- " Moi je sais ! tu vas venir a mon mariage et tu vas être ma demoiselle d'honneur ... " lança t-elle joyeusement

- " Chloé ... " murmurais je

- " Non ! cette fois Lois tu vas m'écoutais ... tu vas faire ce qui est le mieux pour toi et pour ton enfant ... votre enfant ! " me coupa t-elle sur un ton sans appel .

- " D'accord ... " soupirais je vaincu .

- " Je viens te cherchais demain matin ... " ajouta Chloé avant de raccrochais .

Je reposais lentement le combinais sur son socle . Mes pensées m'emmenant malgres moi a ce merveilleux week-end ou je n'avais jamais étais aussi heureuse. Pour finalement revenir a notre derniere dispute et au regard froid et sans expression qu'il avait posais sur moi .

Je caressa la rondeur de mon ventre en sentant le bébé bougeais . Un soupir m'échappa . Dans quelques heures je serais de retour a Smallville . Dans quelques heures je reverrais Clark .

Et cette idée me terrifiait autant quelle m'emplissait de joie .

Smallville . Ferme des Kent . 19 aout . 16 heures .

- " C'est gentil a vous de nous prêtait la ferme Mme Kent ! " remercia chaleureusement Chloé .

- " Cela me fait plaisir Chloé ! et puis cela fait longtemps que cette maison n'avait pas était aussi remplis de joie et de bonne humeur ... " répondit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras .

- " Alors la futur Mme Olsen ... pas trop stressais ? " demandais je en descendant les escaliers .

- " Tu rigoles je suis morte de trouille ... " répondit-elle un grand sourire au lévres . Cela faisait plaisir de la voir rayonnait .

- " Il n'y a aucune raison ... tout vas tres bien se passais et tu vas être tres heureuse ... " la rassurais je en posant un baiser sur sa joue .

- " Je sais ... tu as raisons ... " acquiessa t-elle en inspirant profondement .

- " Si tu as fini je pensais t'emmenais boire un café pour te changeais un peu les idées ... " lui proposais je en souriant .

- " Et bien laisse moi verifier ... le traiteur fait ... le fleuriste fait ... la demoiselle d'honneur fait ... l'orchestre fait ... oui c'est bon je crois que je peux m'accordais une pause . " Clark ... " répeta t-elle devant mon manque de reaction .

Mais je ne l'avais pas entendu . Je venais de butais sur un mot . Non en faite deux . Demoiselle d'honneur .

- " Qui as tu prévus comme ... comme demoiselle d'honneur ? " lui demandais je nerveux .

Je vis sa respiration se bloquait et jetait un rapide coup d'oeil a ma mére qui avait arretais de parler .

- " Qui ? " répetais je tout en connaissant d'avance la réponse .

- " Lois ... " murmura t-elle dans un souffle .

- " Comment est ce que tu as pu lui demandais ça ! " lui demandais je séchement . Rien que d'entendre ce nom provoquait en moi une douleur indefinisable . Alors la revoir . C'était au dessus de mes forces .

- " Tout d'abord ne fais pas cette air scandalises ! " rétorqua t-elle pas le moins du monde impressionais par ma reaction . " Et je te signal que si tu as l'intention de la banir a tout jamais de ta vie ... ce n'est pas mon cas . Lois est ma cousine et ma meilleure amie . Et elle viendra a mon mariage que cela te plaise ou non ... et avant que tu ne trouves un moyen de te defilais je te ferais dire que toi aussi ." ajouta t-elle d'un ton aussi sec que le mien .

- " C'est ton mariage ... " grommelais je en sortant sans me retournait .

- " Et mon café ! " cria t-elle

Mais je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre . Je n'étais plus la . J'étais a Las vegas dans cette suite que nous avions louais Lois et moi . Je revoyais chaque moment passais avec elle dans cette chambre . Chaque soupir . Chaque gémissement se repercutait en boucle dans ma tête . Comme des milliers de petites aiguilles que l'on prendrait un malin plaisir a me plantais sur le corps .

Elle allait revenir . Ce n'étais pas possible . Inanvisagable serait même plus juste. Je ne pouvais pas la revoir . C'était trop tôt . Beaucoup trop tôt . Pensais a elle me faisait toujours autant souffrir . Son sourire . Son regard . Les courbes de son corps se moulant a la perfection au miens . Tout me revenais . Chaque petites minutes de ce week-end que j'avais tant esperais pouvoir effacer de ma mémoire revenait me persecutait .

Ferme des Kent . Cuisine . 19 aout . 16h20

- " J'aurais du me doutais de sa reaction ... " soufflais je en m'adossant au contoir de la cuisine .

- " Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir Chloé ... " tenta de me rassurer Mme Kent . " Je connais mon fils et je sais qu'il peut se montrait bornais ... mais je suis sur que les choses vont s'arrangeaient ... "

- " J'espere que vous avez raison ... je n'aime pas le voir comme ça ... " répondit je .

- " Je sais ce que tu veux dire ... " soupira t-elle . " Il ne supporte même pas que l'on prononce son nom ... des qu'on ose parler d'elle il se referme ... "

- " Mais il l'aime toujours ... " affirmais je sur de moi .

- " Peut-être ! " acquiessa t-elle . " Parfois je le surprend le regard ailleurs et je sais qu'il pense a elle ..."

- " Et ce que vous lui en voulez ? " ne pus je m'empechais de lui demandais . Une boule au fond de la gorge .

- " Biens sur que non ! " affirma t-elle en me regardant étonnée que j'ai pu songer une telle chose . " Même si je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui c'est passais je sais quelle n'aurait jamais blesser Clark déliberement ..."

- " Elle a pris peur ... " lui expliquais . " Clark voulait quelle donne une vrai chance a leur mariage ... mais elle n'étais pas prête ... elle a essayait de lui expliquait mais ma cousine n'a jamais était tres douais pour les discours ... enfin bref avant de partir il lui a dit que si elle partait ... il divorcerait et que cela ne serait plus la peine quelle revienne ... que cela serait comme si elle n'avait jamais existait ... "

- " Mais ... il n'a pas divorcais ... " balbutia t-elle perdu

- " Comment ça ? " la fixais je les yeux ronds .

- " Et bien j'ai essayais de lui parlait ... mais il restait fermait a toute discusion ... alors un jour je lui ai dit que si il voulait divorcait je comprendrais ... ça la fait sortir de ses gonds et il m'a hurlait qu'il refusait d'en entendre parlait ... " m'expliqua t-elle

- " Vous voulez dire ... " murmurais je

- " Que sur un plan légal ils sont toujours maries ... " termina t-elle

- " Mais elle ... elle en c'est rien ... " rétorquais je de plus en plus perdu

- " Comment ça ? " demanda Mme Kent en me fixant sans comprendre

- " Et bien comme elle n'a reçu aucun papier a signer ... elle a juste supposais qu'il avait reussi a annuler le mariage... " lui expliquais je en allant m'asseoir . " Vous savez elle l'aime ... " ajoutais je .

- " Je m'en doutais un peu ... tu sais tu n'es pas la seule a connaitre Lois ... " répondit-elle dans un petit sourire .

- " Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? " lui demandais je en la regardant dans les yeux .

- " Rien ... ce n'est pas notre probléme ... et je suis sur que cela en causerait davantage de s'en méler ... " répondit-elle . " Mais tu as bien fait d'invitais Lois ... il ne reste plus qu'a esperer que le fait de se revoir leurs permettras de se reparler ... "

- " Mme Kent ... " murmurais je en baissant les yeux . " Il faut que je vous avoue quelques chose ... j'avais promis ... mais il faut que je le dise a quelqu'un ... "

- " Je t'écoute ... " répondit-elle en s'asseyant a mes côtés .

- " ... Elle ... elle est enceinte ... Lois est enceinte ... et le bébé est de Clark ..." balbutiais je

- " Oh mon dieu ... " murmura Mme Kent les larmes au yeux .

- " Elle m'avait fait jurer de garder le secret ..." répetais je . " Vous ne devez rien dire a Clark ! " la suppliais je .

- " Tu crois quelle est revenu pour ça ... pour lui dire ... " demanda t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux .

- " Je n'arrete pas de lui répetais ... mais elle s'y est toujours refusais ... " répondit je sincere . " Peut-être qu'il comprendra tout seul ... " esperais je .

- " Esperons le ! " acquiessa t-elle . " Oh tu te rencontres Chloé je vais être grand-mére ... et c'est une fille ou un garçon ... et Lois comment elle va ? " demanda t-elle toute excitée .

- " Elle va trés bien ... " rigolais je heureuse pour elle . " Mais pour le sexe du bébé il faudra lui demandait elle tient absolument a le gardait pour elle ..."

- " Je n'arrive pas a realiser ... " répeta t-elle émue au larmes .

- " A vrai dire moi non plus ... c'est assez étrange de voir Lois enceinte ... " rigolais je .

Metropolis . Appartement de Lois . 20 août . 08 heures .

La nuit avait été courte et agitée et de larges cernes noirs marquaient le contour de mes yeux.  
Le fait de savoir que j'allais bientôt le revoir me provoquait une boule d'angoisse qui me tordait l'estomac et m'empêchait de respirer normalement .  
Qu'allait-il se passer? Allais-je avoir la force et le courage de lui avouer la vérité ? Ou bien inventerais je un mensonge qui ne ferait qu'agrandir le fossé qui existait déjà entre nous et que j'avais construit de mes mains?  
J'entrepris de prendre une longue douche bien chaude avant l'arrivée imminente de Chloé qui, je savais, ne manquerait pas d'être à l'heure.  
Comment avais je pu la laisser me convaincre ? Quitter Smallville et tout ce que cette petite ville du Kansas représentait pour moi avait était si dur. J'avais eu tellement de mal à m'habituer à ma nouvelle vie . Pourquoi fallait-il que je prenne le risque de tout perdre à nouveau ?  
L'évidence me sauta au yeux en moins d'une seconde . Je l'aimais toujours et s'en était encore plus douloureux .  
La peur de l'engagement et de toutes les responsabilités qui découlaient d'un mariage m'avaient fait fuir à toutes jambes . Et maintenant, cette même peur revenait me paralyser .  
Il m'avait totalement couper de sa vie . En six mois, je n'avais reçu aucune nouvelle de sa part ormis celle de Mme Kent par l'intermediaire de Chloé .  
Mais cette absence en un sens avait le pouvoir de me faire rêver . Que peut-être je n'avais pas tout gâché? Que peut-être nous avions encore une chance?  
Or, je savais que des l'instant où nous serions face à face et qu'il aurait fini de cracher sa bile sur moi , aneantissant tous mes espoirs, il ne me resterait plus rien ormis un grand vide et un bébe qui ne connaitrait jamais son papa .  
Et cette peur était beaucoup plus effrayante que celle qui m'avait fait m'enfuir il y a six mois . Au fur et à mesure que les secondes et les minutes s'écoulaient, je sentais cette confiance que j'avais eu tant de mal à gagner s'éffriter entre mes doigts.  
La sonnerie stridente de la porte d'entrée me sortit de mes sombres pensées . Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à ma montre, je constatai qu'elle était pile à l'heure.  
J'avais neanmoins eu le temps d'enfiler une longue robe verte sans manche laissant mes cheveux qui n'avaient jamais été aussi brillants et soyeux negligemment posés sur mes épaules.  
- " Bonjour cousine ! " saluais je Chloé en lui ouvrant la porte, un léger sourire au lèvres.  
- " Je constate que la nuit a été courte. " m'astropha t-elle en me tendant un petit sac qui embaumait une bonne odeur de croissant tout chaud .  
- " J'espere que tu es prête ?" demanda t-elle en allant jeter un rapide coup d'oeil dans ma chambre pour voir si j'avais bien fait mes bagages .  
- " Tu sais, finalement, je pense que je vais rester là ... La voiture ce n'est pas bon pour le bébe. " balbutiais je en mordant dans la viennoiserie qui fondit dans ma bouche .  
- " Ce n'est qu'une excuse Lois et tu le sais aussi bien que moi." soupira t-elle en revenant dans la cuisine . " Et puis, Smallville n'est qu'à deux heures en voiture. " ajouta t-elle en contrecarrant ma seule sortie de secours: Ma grossesse .  
- " Chloé ..." murmurais je en sentant l'odeur douce et amère de la panique m'envahir . " Je ne sais pas si je pourrais ... "  
- " Il le faut pourtant ! " rétorqua t-elle avant de se rendre compte dans quel état émotionnel je me trouvais . " Je te promets que tout va bien se passer .Et je suis là moi! " tenta t-elle de me rassurer en me serrant dans ses bras . " Et puis il s'agit de Clark et non du croque-mitaine. Tu sais bien qu'il t'aime. " ajouta t-elle comme une évidence .  
Seulement ce qui en était une pour elle ne l'était pas du tout pour moi . Elle n'était pas là . Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre . Notre dernière dispute était imprimée à jamais dans ma mémoire autant que les merveilleux moments que nous avions passé ensemble.  
Mais c'est cette conversation qui revenait sans cesse me hantait comme si je me punissais moi même d'avoir gâcher autant de bonheur . Autant d'amour .  
Comment avais je pu autant le faire souffrir ? Comment avais je pu me montrer aussi froide et égoïste? Il avait raison: je ne pensais qu'à moi . A moi et à mes stupides peurs que j'avais laissé m'envahir et gâcher la plus belle relation que je n'avais jamais eu!  
- " Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que toi ... "murmurais en engloutissant le dernier morceau de croissant .  
- " C'est dingue ce que vous pouvez être aussi têtus et bornés l'un que l'autre! " s'injuria t-elle . " Vous allez laisser une ridicule dispute gâcher l'amour que vous ressentez!Et tout ça pour une histoire de fierté mal placée! "  
- " Ce n'est pas ... " tentais je de lui expliquer avant de me rendre compte qu'elle avait peut-être, ou tout du moins en parti, raison . " J'ai eu peur ." lui avouais je d'en un murmure .  
- " Mais la peur n'évite rien .Elle te paralyse .Elle te fait renonçer à ce en quoi tu as le plus envie de croire. Elle t'empêche d'avançer. " répondit-elle en caressant la proéminence de mon estomac . " Tu ne peux pas te cacher dans cet appartement toute ta vie! Un jour ou l'autre, il va falloir que tu affrontes la vie avec le lot de bonheur et de douleur qui va avec ... et le plus tôt sera le mieux. "  
- " Je sais ... " soupirais je . " Et c'est d'ailleurs la seule et unique raison pour laquelle je t'es laissé me convaincre." lui répondis je avant d'aller chercher mon sac dans ma chambre.  
- " Dans ce cas, en route! " s'enthousiasma t-elle en me débarrassant de mon fardeau. " Si on se dépêche, on n'a une chance d'éviter les bouchons."  
- " Tu oublies mes fréquentes arrêt-pipi!" la taquinais je . " Je suis une femme enceinte, je te rappelles. " plaisantais je en caressant mon ventre un grand sourire au lèvres.  
- " Raison de plus pour se dépêcher. " grogna t-elle . " Bidendum ... " ajouta t-elle dans un gloussement.  
- " Tu vas voir! " rétorquais je en chatouillant ses côtes . " Je trouve que je suis encore assez agile pour un bibendum! " ajoutais je en rigolant .  
- " Pitié ! " gloussa t-elle . " Je retire ce que j'ai dit ... Tu n'as rien perdu de ta finesse et de ta grâce. "  
- " Je te remercie." répondis je en lui souriant avant de refermer la porte derrière moi .  
- " Ca fait du bien de te voir rire à nouveau. " murmura t-elle en appelant l'ascenceur.  
- " A t'entendre, on dirait que cela fait des siècles. " répondis je en souriant .  
- " Seulement six mois." rétorqua t-elle , gommant de mon visage toute envie de rire . Je savais qu'elle avait raison mais se le faire entendre dire par quelqu'un d'autre était assez douloureux.

Voiture de Chloé . 20 Août . 11h30 .

- " Est- ce que tu te rends compte que c'est la sixième fois que l'on s'arrête? " soupirais je en lui jetant un rapide coup d'oeil en coin .  
- " Je t'avais prevenu! " rétorqua t-elle avant de se laisser allee à regarder les champs qui nous entouraient . Nous venions d'arriver à Smallville et la ferme des Kent se rapprochait . Je savais que son angoisse était au maximum .  
- " Tout va bien se passer. " tentais je de la rassurer en posant ma main sur son bras,  
me jetant un rapide coup d'oeil . Elle se contenta d'acquiesser d'un signe de la tête .  
Me concentrant sur la route, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander comment nous en étions arrivés là . Tant de choses avait changé et evolué, et ce, en si peu de temps.  
Je me revoyais encore à quinze ans totalement amoureuse de Clark alors que celui-ci, qui ne s'en doutait pas du tout, ne jurait que par sa douce Lana .  
Et voila qu'aujourd'hui j'allais me marier avec Jimmy . Et je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie .  
C'était comme si tout ce que j'avais vecu avant de le rencontrer n'avait plus autant d'importance . Comme si j'avais appris à faire la part des choses .  
Je voudrais tellement que Lois puisse avoir la chance de connaitre ce bonheur . Même si un an auparavant, je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela pourrait être avec Clark .  
Mais là, en cet instant, dans cette voiture, alors que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui jeter de rapides coups d'oeil, je ne pus que me rendre a l'évidence que ces deux là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.  
Même s'ils n'en n'avaient pas encore pris totalement conscience . J'espérais sincèrement que le fait de se revoir et l'arrivée prochaine de leur enfant, les aideraient à faire les bon choix .  
Nous voila enfin arrivées . La ferme des Kent se tenait majestueusement au bout de l'allée de terre que je venais d'emprunter .  
- " Je crois que je vais être malade. " gémit Lois en tenant son ventre .  
- " Tu inspires et tu expires ." répondis je en prenant sa main .  
- " Je ne suis pas en train d'accoucher Chloé! " rétorqua Lois en me jetant un rapide coup d'oeil . " Je suis en train de paniquer!"  
- " Justement, imagine que tu hyperventilles à cause du stress. " répondis je tout de go .  
- " Tu as le don pour rassurer les gens. " lança t-elle ironiquement avant de regarder attentivement cette grande maison en bois jaune ou nous avions passé tellement de temps.  
- " Rien ne t'oblige à lui parler tout de vas déjà aller te reposer . Et tu verras, tu vas te sentir beaucoup mieux après." lui répondis je en garant la voiture dans la cour.  
- " Et Monsieur et Mme Kent ? Qu'est ce qu'ils vont dire ? " lança t-elle soudainement . " Oh bon sang Chloé ! je vais jamais y arriver!" s'écria t-elle en paniquant.  
- " Lois ... Lois ..." répondis je en prenant ses mains dans les miennes, la forçant à me regarder . " Essaie de te calmaer ... tu dois penser à ton bébé. "  
- " Le bébé." murmura t-elle complétement perdue. " Et si ... s'il n'en veut pas?" me demanda t-elle d'une toute petite voix "S'il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec nous?" sanglota t-elle.  
- " Lois." murmurais je en la serrant contre moi aussi fort que l'habitacle de la voiture me le permettait . " On est en train de parler de Clark. Tu crois vraiment qu'il te jetterait à la porte avec perte et fracas?" tentais je de la rassurer.  
- " Non ." croassa t-elle sans savoir si elle me demandait une confirmation ou si elle en était sûre.  
- " Tu es prête ? " lui demandais je en éffacant de la main les traces de larmes qui mouillaient ses joues.  
- " Je crois." soupira t-elle en ouvrant la portière, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil au alentours avant d'enfin daigner poser un pieds à terre. Passant de son côté, je glaissai un bras le long de sa taille pour l'aider.  
Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi nerveuse et tendue . Et son regard refusait de quitter la porte d'entrée qui était pour le moment fermée, comme si elle refusait obstinément de se laisser surprendre.  
J'avais l'impression qu'elle était en train de jouer tout ce qu'elle possédait . Dans un sens, c'était peut-être le cas.  
Je savais Clark en colere mais j'esperais qu'il lui resterait assez de générosité et de bonté d'âme pour ne pas faire un esclandre ou d'essayer de la blesser avec des remarques mesquines .Je savais qu'elle ne le supporterait pas.  
D'ailleurs, pendant un court instant, la possibilité d'avoir fait une erreur en l'obligeant à venir jusqu'ici me traversa l'esprit . Dans son état actuel, il lui fallait éviter toutes contrariétés ou émotions fortes.  
Mais en même temps, je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser broyer du noir indéfiniment . Et si personne ne leur donnait un petit coup de pouce, je les connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils risquaient de gâcher leur vie. 

Fermes des Kent . 20 Aout . 11 h45 .

J'avais eu beau faire comme si l'arrivée imminente de Lois n'avait aucune importance pour moi, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi nerveux de toute ma vie.  
Cela faisait six mois que nous ne nous étions pas vus. Et je devais avouer que c'était en grande partie de ma faute . J'avais préféré la tenir à distance . C'était plus simple pour moi . Beaucoup plus simple que de m'avouer qu'elle me manquait chaque jour un peu plus que le précédent .  
J'entendis le bruit du moteur de la voiture de Chloé s'approchait de la maison . J'eus donc tout le loisir de me construire un masque que je voulais le plus indifferent possible.  
Il était hors de question pour moi qu'elle puisse se douter un seul instant de l'impacte que sa présence provoquait en moi .  
Je n'avais pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, mon coeur battait à un rythme irrégulier, mes mains étaient moites et mon attention n'arrivait pas à se fixer sur un but précis.  
Tout mon corps et mon coeur étaient en attente, comme sur le qui-vive. Et ce n'était que quand j'entendis le crissement des pneus sur le gravier de la cour que je realisais que Lois ne se tenait désormais plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi.  
Que je pourrais bientôt la revoir et me noyer à nouveau dans la profondeur de son regard.  
Hors, je devais bien garder en mémoire que rien n'était plus comme avant . Certes Lois était de retour mais sa présence allait être pour moi les pires instants de torture de toute ma vie .  
Chaque instant que nous avions partagé me revenait en mémoire avec autant de vivacité que s'ils s'étaient produits hier.  
Et pourtant j'allais devoir faire comme si je les avais tous oublié . Comme s'ils n'hantaient pas chacunes de mes nuits.  
Qu'allions nous pouvoir nous dire ? Comment allions nous pouvoir vivre plusieurs jours sous le même toit en faisant comme si que tout était normal?  
Le claquement des portières et des bruits de pas qui s'avançaient vers la maison me sortirent de mes pensées .  
Je sentis mon estomac se contracter tellement violemment que je sentis la bile me monter à la gorge . Neanmoins, je reussis à me traîner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du salon attendant patiemment le léger coup frapper à la porte afin de ne surtout pas montrer que j'attendais leur arrivée .  
Inspirant profondément, je fis tourner la poignée de la porte le plus lentement possible avant de perdre tous mes moyens de communication . J'étais comme bloqué, mis sur pause.  
Ses longs cheveux un peu plus châtains que dans mon souvenir lui tombaient savamment le long de ses épaules . Et la coupe de sa robe en lin vert mettait en valeur chaque forme de son corps . Y compris celle de son ventre qui tendait légèrement le tissus.  
Enceinte ! Elle était enceinte! J'avais beau me répéter ces mots plusieurs fois dans ma tête, elle refusait d'imprimer cette information .  
- " Bonjour ... " murmurais je d'une voix que je devinais chevrotante .  
- " Bonjour ... " répondit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux un court moment avant de suivre Chloé qui était déjà rentrée dans le salon .  
Six mois que nous ne nous étions pas vus et " Bonjour " était le seul mot que j'avais reussi à sortir sans avoir l'air d'un parfait débile . Je savais que je n'étais pas doué pour communiquer mais là, c'était vraiment ridicule .  
Prenant sur moi, je suivis Lois qui venait timidement de rentrer dans la salle à manger refermant la porte derriere nous . Une odeur de vanille virevolta soudain autour de moi alarmant chacun de mes sens .  
J'avais deja eu du mal à me faire à l'idée de la revoir, alors la revoir enceinte était bien au dela de mes forces .  
Le silence dans la piéce était plus que pesant . Lois fixait ses chaussures sans oser bouger de là où elle se tenait . Et Chloé nous fixait reguliérement comme si elle attendait de voir lequel oserait craquer en premier et prendrait la parole.  
- " J'ai promis à maman d'aller lui donner un coup de main au Talon. " lançais je en saissisant les clés de voiture posées sur le comptoir de la cuisine . " Si tu comptes reste à la ferme, tu peux prendre ma chambre. " ajoutais je en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Lois avant de m'éloigner rapidement.  
J'aurais voulu rester mais une impression d'oppressement m'empêchait de respirer correctement . J'avais besoin d'air . J'avais besoin de pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement  
- " Merci ... " l'entendis je murmurer alors qu'elle osait plonger son regard dans le mien . Je pus y lire tellement de sentiments contradictoires que je n'aurais pu les nommer . Mais je savais qu'elle aurait tout donné pour se trouver ailleurs .  
- " De rien. " lançais je sans pouvoir empêcher mon regard de dévier sur la rondeur de son ventre .  
Lois allait avoir un bébé . Décidemment, je crois que je ne pourrais jamais m'y faire. Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture d'un pas pressé et mis la clé dans le contact, retenant avec peine la nausée que je sentais m'envahir.

Ferme des Kent . 20 aout . 14h .

Je crus ne jamais arriver à grimper les quelques marches du perron qui nous separaient de la porte en bois et qui me separaient de Clark .  
Qu'allait-il se passait lorsqu'il me verrait, lorsqu'il devinerait le petit être qui grandissait lentement en moi ? Comment reagirait t-il ? Que dirait-il ? Penserait-il qu'il est de lui ou bien croirait-il que j'ai accepté d'un autre ce que je lui avais refusé ?  
- " Est-ce que ça va aller ? " me demanda Chloé en me regardant inquiéte .  
- " De toute manière, je crois qu'il est trop tard pour reculer. " ironisais je avant de frapper contre le chambranle de la porte .  
Je ne pris conscience que j'avais coupé ma respiration que quand l'oxygéne vint à me manquer . J'entendis nettement des pas approchés et je vis la porte s'ouvrir lentement .  
Je dus faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas laisser deviner les violentes émotions qui m'assaillaient .  
Comment avais je pu oublier à quel point il était seduisant? Ses muscles savamment mis en valeur par un immuable tee-shirt de la même couleur que ses yeux qui me sondaient .  
Je sentis les battements de mon coeur s'accéléraient quand je le vis me dévisager avec une telle intensité . Une douce chaleur s'empara de moi .  
Je venais de prendre conscience à quel point il m'avait manqué et du vide qui s'était installé dans mon coeur . J'en aurais presque pleuré de le savoir si près de moi sans pouvoir le toucher.  
Je vis ses yeux glisser sous la forme arrondie de mon ventre et je le vis se tenir au montant de la porte pour ne pas vaciller.  
Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche qui aurait pu m'éclairer sur ce qu'il pensait en cet instant . Ou bien peut-être était-il trop choqué pour pouvoir parler?  
J'osai plonger mon regard dans le sien juste un cour instant . Mais cela suffit pour me sentir happer par son intensité . Dieu que j'aurais voulu me glisser dans la chaleur de ses bras et poser ma tête au creux de son épaule comme j'en avais eu l'habitude!  
Je chassais cette pensée aussi vite quelle était venue . Ces quelques jours allaient être tout juste supportables et ils le seraient davantage si je laissais mes émotions prendre le dessus .  
Lui rendant son bonjour d'une voix que je parvins à maitriser, je rentrai rapidement à l'intérieur de la piéce respirant à plein poumons les bonnes odeurs qui m'entouraient . Cette maison m'avait tellement manquée . C'était le premier endroit que j'avais considéré comme un veritable foyer . Le premier endroit où je m'étais sentie à ma place.  
Le claquement de la porte dans mon dos me fit tressauter et je n'osai plus bouger. Le silence s'était installé dans la piéce et ce n'était sûrement pas moi qui allait y remédier .  
Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Clark se diriger vers la cuisine et prendre les clés posées sur le plan de travail . Décidement, il n'aurait pas tenu longtemps face à ma présence! Ce constat me peina plus que je ne l'aurais voulu et je retins avec peine un soupir de dépit .  
Plonger dans mes noirs pensées, je l'entendis à peine me proposer sa chambre. Je le remerciais en masquant du mieux que je pus la surprise et le choc que sa proposition avait provoqué en moi.  
A vrai diren mon départ avait été tellement précipité que je n'avais pas rééllement prevu d'endroit où dormir.  
Mais la ferme était le dernier endroit auquel j'avais pensé, surtout en sachant qu'il venait de me le demander . Il proposait même de me prêter sa chambre.  
- " Tu vois, ça ne s'est pas si mal déroulé. " lança Chloé en retenant un grand sourire.  
- " Peut-être. " approuvais je en allant m'asseoir dans la cuisine . " Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir plusieurs jours. Tout est tellement ... " murmurais je en sentant l'angoisse me prendre à la gorge .  
- " Arrête donc de paniquer! " me coupa t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras . " Il se passera ce qui doit se passer et dis toi bien que tu ne pourras rien n'y changer."  
- " Le probléme ... " murmurais je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure . " C'est que maintenant que je suis là ... et que je l'ai vu ... je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de lui avouer la vérité."  
- " Je sais que cela te paraît insurmontable pour le moment. " répondit-elle en massant mon dos endoloris par les nombreuses heures de voiture . " Mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. "  
- " Et dis moi comment je suis censée lui annonçer une telle nouvelle." rétorquais je en la fixant dans les yeux . " J'ai l'impression que tout se mélange dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis et le revoir n'arrange pas les choses. J'ai tout ces souvenirs qui me reviennent et c'est trop dur! " murmurais je en fermant les yeux, inspirant et expirant profondément pour essayer de retrouver mon calme.  
- " Tu comptes lui faire croire que tu attends un enfant d'un autre homme ? " demanda t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine . " Je croyais que tu avais toujours des sentiments pour lui! Et tu sais que si tu lui fais ça, tout sera perdu pour vous. "  
- " Mais tout est fini Chloé ! " m'injuriais je en me relevant . " C'est ça que tu as du mal à comprendre! Cela fait six mois que nous ne nous sommes ni vu ni parlé. Il a une nouvelle vie et moi aussi. " continuais je en posant une main protectrice sur mon ventre . " Et ce n'est pas ces quelques jours qui vont y changer quoi que ce soit." ajoutais je en sortant de la piéce .  
- " Je m'excuse." l'entendis je en me suivant . " Je n'aurais pas du me mêler de ta vie. Mais ça me fait mal pour vous de voir que vous êtes trop butés pour vous parler comme les adultes que vous êtes censés être."  
- " Parce que tu crois que je ne souffre pas de cette situation ? " lui demandais je un peu plus séchement que je ne l'aurais voulu . " Je l'aime Chloé ! " murmurais je comme une fatalité . " Mais lui non! Il ne ressent pour moi que de la rancoeur et de la colère! Et il est hors de question que je me casse les dents à essayer de le récupérer. "  
- " Stop ! " me coupa t-elle en levant les mains en signe de drapeau blanc . " Pour le moment, tu vas te calmer et tu vas venir avec moi boire un verre au Talon. " ajouta t-elle en prenant son sac et en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.  
- " Est ce un hasard que tu souhaites m'emmener là où nous sommes sûres de voir Clark ? " lui demandais je une pointe d'ironie dans la voix .  
- " Absolument pas ! " répondit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres . " Mais je me suis dit que si tu te rehabituais à le voir, cela serait plus facile pour toi si tu comptes lui avouer" ajouta t-elle en désignant d'un geste l'oppulence de mon ventre.  
- " C'est assez tordu comme raisonnement ! " rétorquais je en prenant mon sac et en la suivant . " Mais je suis trop fatiguée pour m'engager dans une autre conversation avec toi."  
- " Tu capitules alors ? " demanda t-elle en grimpant derrière le volant de sa voiture,un grand sourire de vainqueur aux lèvres.  
- " Seulement pour cette fois ... " réctifiais je en mettant ma ceinture. 

Talon . 14h30 .

Rien n'avait changeais dans ce petit café ou j'avais habitais il n'y a pas si longtemps . Le décor était restait le meme . Une bonne odeur de café chaud et de viennoiserie embaumait la piéce .

- " On va juste boire un café ... " murmura t-elle en prenant mon bras . M'amenant a une petite table a l'écart .

- " Pas de cafeine pour moi ce n'est pas bon pour le bébe ... " ne pus je m'empechais de rétorquais avec un sourire nerveux .

- " Et bien dans ce cas tu prendras un jus d'orange ! " répondit -elle en me designant une chaise . Avec une vue plongeante sur le bar derriere lequel s'activait une petite brune plutôt mignonne . Que je n'avais pas prevu de revoir si vite .

- " Lana travaille toujours au Talon ! " murmurais je en regardant les yeux rives sur elle .

- " Elle est co-proprietaire des lieux avec Lex Luthor ... " me répondit-elle en suivant mon regard .

- " Oh ! c'est bien ... " balbutiais je mal a l'aise . En trepignant sur ma chaise .

- " Il ne l'aime pas ! " ajouta t-elle en posant une main reconfortante sur mon bras . " Mais il a peur d'être seul ... "

- " Pourquoi est ce que tu me racontes ça ? " ne pus je m'empechais de lui demandais . Mordillant nerveusement ma lévre inferieur .

- " Parceque je sais que tu souffres de les savoir de nouveau ensemble ... " soupira t-elle devant mon ostination a niais mes sentiments .

- " Je les quittais il a le droit de refaire sa vie ... " maugreais je dans ma barbe . Avant de sentir mon coeur s'emballait quand une silhouette familiere se detacha des autres pour venir vers nous .

- " Qu'est ce que vous faites la ? " demanda une voix dont émanait de la surprise et un certain recul .

- " Tu es partis tellement vite que tu as oubliais de nous invitais ... " rétorqua Chloé un grand sourire au lévres .

- " Désolais ... " murmura t-il en évitant avec application mon regard . " Que desirez vous boire ? " demanda t-il un sourire forcais s'affichant sur son visage .

- " Pour moi un café ! " répondit ma cousine en faisant comme si de rien n'était . " Et pour Lois tu n'as qu'a lui demandais ... moi je dois allais voir ta mere ... " ajouta t-elle en se levant precipitament .

J'aurais pu soupirais d'exaperation ou bien essayais de la retenir . Mais je la connaissais suffisament pour m'être preparais a ce genre de coup bas de sa part.

Le regard fixais sur le menu posais sur la table . Je sursauta brusquement quand le ton chaud de sa voix parvint jusqu'a mes oreilles .

- " Alors ? " demanda t-il tapotant nerveusement le calepin qu'il tenait .

- " Un jus d'orange ... sil te plait ... " balbutiais je en osant relevais la tête et plongeais mon regard dans le sien . Avant de manquais de m'étouffais devant l'intensité avec laquelle il me devisageait .

- " Tres bien ... " lança t-il en notant ma commande avant de s'éloignais sans se retournais .

Me laissant dans un état de semi-panique . Mon coeur battant la chamade et mes mains tremblantes se serraient compulsivement l'une contre l'autre .

Ce n'était qu'un jus d'orange et j'étais a la limite de l'attaque . Alors imaginais engagais une veritable conversation avec lui me donnait des sueurs froides .

Sa presence ne m'avait jamais paru aussi intolerable . Et je me retenais de partir a toute jambes ou de me jetais dans ses bras . Ce qui dans les deux cas serait mal vu de ma part .

Alors comment dans ses conditions lui annoncait qu'il allait bientot être papa . Qu'advientrait t-il de nous trois quand j'aurais chamboulais nos vies . Ma presence lui était deja difficile a supportais alors comment imaginais lui avouait quelque chose qui nous lierait a jamais .

Cela était tout bonnement impossible . Je ne pouvais pas . C'était au dela de mes forces . Il était preferable que je garde le silence et prendre sur moi pour les quelques jours a venirs . Peut-être ne serait ce pas si terrible . Il fallait juste evitais que je me trouve dans la même piece que lui .

- " Lois ... " s'exclama joyeusement une voix qui me sortit de mes sombres projets .

- " Mme Kent ... répondit je en me levant . Un grand sourire eclairais mon visage . Le premier depuis mon arrivais .

- " Je suis si contente de te revoir ... " murmura t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras .

- " Moi aussi ... vous m'avez manquais ... " balbutiais je en mettant fin a notre etreinte . " Je suis désolais de ne pas vous avoir appelais ... "

- " Ce n'est pas grave ! " répondit-elle d'un haussement d'épaule . " Mais j'espere avoir de tes nouvelles plus souvent a l'avenir ... " ajouta t-elle dans un sourire .

- " Je vous le promets ... " répondit je en me rasseyant . " Vous voulez prendre quelques choses avec nous ? " lui proposais je en designant la chaise vide a cote de la mienne .

- " Cela aurait était avec plaisir mais les clients n'arretent pas d'affluais ... " soupira t-elle en desigant la porte d'entrée qui n'en finisait pas de s'ouvrir et de se refermer .

- " Une autre fois alors ... " acquiessais je . Neanmoins un peu déçu de la brieveté de nos retrouvailles .

- " Plus vite que tu ne le crois apparament ! " rétorqua t-elle en souriant . " Clark ma dit qu'il t'avait proposais de logeais a la ferme ... "

- " Vous avez un fils bien éleves ... " ironisais je malgres moi .

- " Je suis sur qu'il est tres heureux de te revoir ... " ajouta t-elle avant de se faire hélés par un client . " Je dois y retournais mais on se revoit ce soir ... "

J'acquiessais d'un signe de la tête . Jetant un regard circulaire a la petite salle dans laquelle je me trouvais . Je n'arrivais pas a croire d'être de retour en ses lieux .

Trop de souvenirs émanait de ce café . C'était dans le petit appartement d'en haut que Clark est moi avions fais l'amour pour la derniere fois . Avant que je ne m'enfuis en courant . C'était également la qu'il m'avait froidement annoncais que je n'existerais plus pour lui si je franchissais le pas de la porte .

Chose que je m'étais empressais de faire sans pensais au consequences . Et maintenant six mois apres . Assise a cette table . Seule et enceinte . Voila que j'en payais le prix .

- " Comment tu te sens Lois ? " demanda Chloé en se reinstallant a sa place . " Tu as l'air pâle ... "

- " Ce n'est rien ... " murmurais je en secouant la tête . Chassant la nausée que je sentais montais dans ma gorge . " Je suis juste un peu fatiguée ... " ajoutais je pour la rassurais .

Alors que je sentais mon malaise s'accentuais devant le retour de Clark avec un plateau dans les mains .

- " Voila ton café Chloé ... " lança t-il en posant la tasse face a ma cousine . " Et le jus d'orange ... " ajouta t-il en posant mon verre . Avant de s'éloignais rapidement .

- " Merci ... " murmurais je certaine qu'il ne m'avais pas entendu . Mais je le vis se retournais vers moi . Plantant son regard dans le mien .

- " De rien ... " répondit-il avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était .

Alors que ce simple regard était le premier qu'il m'accordait vraiment depuis mon arrivée .

- " Je trouve que ces retrouvailles ne se passent pas aussi mal que tu l'avais imaginais ... " lança Chloé en buvant une gorgée du délicieux arome que j'avais interdiction de boire pendant encore trois long mois .

- " Sans doute parceque ce qu'il image en ce moment et a cent lieux de la vérité ... " rétorquais je amére . Me gardant de bien de lui dire que j'avais changeais d'avis et qu'il n'y aurait pas de verité dévoilais .

Je la vois deja me tournait autour ces prochains jours et tout tentait pour me faire changeais d'avis . Ceux qui ne manquerait surement pas d'arrivais si j'avais le malheur d'écoutais les nombreuses raisons qui devrait me poussait a le faire .

- " Quel sera sa reaction d'apres toi ? " me demanda t-elle en dardant un regard interrogatif sur moi .

- " Franchement ! je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ... " murmurais le nez dans mon jus d'orange . " C'est une nouvelle tellement lourde de responsabilité ... "

- " Choses qui ne lui ont jamais fait peur ... " rétorqua t-elle avec raison . " Et puis c'est quand même differant ... il s'agit d'un bébé . De votre bébé ... "

- " Et alors quoi ? " rétorquais je en fronçant les sourcils . " Tu crois qu'il va sautait au plafond et sabrais le champagne ? "

- " Peut-être pas ! " approuva t-elle en souriant . " Mais je sais que cette nouvelle le remplirait de joie ... "

- " Comment peut tu le savoir ? " demandais je étonnais quelle insiste autant .

- " Du fait qu'il ... n'est pas du coin ... " murmura t-elle en se penchant vers moi . " Il est certain qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfant ... ce qui de toute evidence n'est pas le cas ... "

Et voila ! quel idée avait je encore eu d'écoutais Chloé . Maintenant quelle venait de m'annoncais une tel chose de but en blanc . Sans se doutais quelle chamboulement cela avait provoquait en moi . Je ne savais a nouveau plus quoi faire .

J'avais prevu de taire la vérité quitte a lui faire croire des mensonges . Mais maintenant que je savais . Etais je vraiment en droit de me taire et de le laissais pensais qu'il ne pourrait jamais devenir pére .

Est-ce que cette peur qu'il portait en lui depuis longtemps lui ferait plus facilement acceptais l'annonce de ma grossesse .

Je me retrouvais a nouveau indecise . Tout se bousculait dans ma tête . Et la fatigue de la route commencait a pesais sur mes épaules . Il fallait que je me repose . En esperant y voir plus clair apres une bonne nuit de sommeil .

- Tu sais quoi Chloé ... je crois que vais rentrais ... " la coupais je en me relevant .

- " Quelques chose ne va pas ? " demanda t-elle en me fixant inquiete .

- " Je suis juste fatiguais ... " lui répondit je en sortant mon porte monnaie pour payais ma consomation .

- " Je te raccompagne ... " lança t-elle en prenant son sac et en me suivant .

- " Je vais a la caisse tu n'as qu'a m'attendre dans la voiture ... " lui répondit je en me dirigeant vers Mme Kent .

- " D'accord ... " acquiessa t-elle en sortant .

Je me dirigea vers le comptoir d'une démarche lourde et pesante . Glissant ma main sur mes reins pour tentais de les soulageais légerement .

- " Tu as l'air radieuse ... épanouie ... " murmura Mme Kent complentative devant la rondeur de mon ventre qui pointait en avant .

- " Ce n'est pas les mots que j'auraient utilisais pour me décrire ... " lui rétorquais je en souriant . " Je me fais l'impression d'un hypopotame sur le point d'explosais ... "

- " Est-ce qu'il te donne des coups de pieds ? " demanda t-elle enthousiaste .

- " Principalement la nuit quand j'essaye de dormir ... " lui répondit je en faisant le tour du comptoir pour la laissais posais sa main sur la prohiminence de mon estomac .

- " C'est un évenement tellement merveilleux ... un enfant ... " murmura t-elle en caressant gentiment mon ventre . Perdu dans ses pensées .

Prenant sa main je l'emmenais en haut de mon estomac . Lui faisant sentir le léger mouvement du bébe que j'avais sentis se retournais .

- " Oh il a bougeais ... je les sentis ... " balbutia t-elle émue . En gardant les yeux et la mains rivais sur mon ventre .

- " Il c'est retournais ... " lui répondit je en posant ma main sur la sienne .

- " Mme Kent ... " appela une voix familiere mettant fin a ce bref instant .

- " Oui Lana ? " demanda t-elle en se retournant vers la petite brune qui me fixait avec effarement . Ou devrais je dire une partie de moi .

- " Lois ... tu es ... enfin je ne ... je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour ... " balbutia mal a l'aise .

- " Seulement pour le mariage de Chloé ..." lui répondit je avant d'ouvrir mon porte monnaie . " Combien vous dois je Mme Kent ? " demandais je en me tournant vers la mére de Clark .

- " Rien du tout c'est pour moi ... " répondit elle en refusant le billet que je lui tendais . " Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir .

- " Merci ..." murmurais je touchais . " Je vais devoir y allais ... Chloé m'attend dans la voiture ... "

- " A tout a l'heure alors ..." acquiessa t-elle dans un dernier sourire .

J'opinais de la tête et me dirigea vers la sortie .

Talon . Pensée de Clark .

Moi qui croyais avoit reussi a gagner quelques heures avant de devoir me retrouvais a nouveau dans la même piéce que Lois . Je n'avais même pas encore commencer mon service que je vis cette derniere accompagnais de sa cousine , franchir le pas du Talon et s'installait a une table a l'écart .

D'un pas que j'esperais nonchalent j'entrepris de me dirigeais vers elles . Mon regard fixait sur Lois et sur l'arrondie de son ventre .

- " Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ? " demandais je le plus aimablement possible en me forçant a me concentrait sur ma meilleure amie . Qui affichait un sourire un peu trop innocent pour l'être totalement .

- " Tu es parties tellement vite que tu as oubliais de nous invitais ... " me répondit-elle un grand sourire au lévres . Comme si la situation avait vraiement de quoi être drôle . Moi elle m'aurait plutôt donnais envie de pleurer .

- " Désolais ! " m'excusais je . " Que désirez vous boire ? " demandais je en sortant mon calepin .

- " Pour moi un café ! " répondit-elle . " Pour Lois tu n'as qu'a lui demandais , moi je dois allez voir ta mére ... " ajouta t-elle en se levant . Me laissant seule devant une Lois qui était apparament aussi nerveuse que moi .

- " Alors ? " lui demandais je en voyant quelle ne ce decidait pas a ouvrir la bouche . Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas . Mais peut-être que cela aussi avait changeais .

- " Un jus d'orange ... sil te plait ... " balbutia t-elle en relevant enfin la tête . Plongeant son regard dans le mien . Et manquant de me faire lachais mon crayon .

J'avais oubliais a quel point son regard avait du pouvoir sur moi . A quel point je me sentais faible quand elle me fixait aussi intensement que maintenant .

- " Tres bien ... " croassais je avant de partir le plus vite possible , sans me retournais .

Une douleur lançinante dans la poitrine m'empechait de respirais correctement et je du sortir par la porte arriere du café pour prendre l'air .

Inspirant et expirant profondement . Je m'adossais au mur de brique et ferma les yeux .

Il fallait que je me reprenne . Que je parvienne a maitriser mes émotions . Car oui je l'aimais . Je venais enfin de me l'avouais malgres toute la souffrance quelle m'avait causait. Je n'avais jamais cessais de l'aimait .

Malgrait le fait que je l'avais maudit lorsquelle m'avait lachement abandonnais . Malgres le fait que j'avais acceptais de sortir a nouveau avec Lana .

Je savais , j'avais toujours su ! C'était elle , ça l'avait toujours était .

Mais visiblement je n'avais était pour elle qu'une simple erreur de parcour . Et malgres tout ce quelle avait pu dire sur sa peur de l'engagement . Elle avait finalement reussi a trouvait quelqu'un qui avait su les lui faire oubliais .

- " Clark ! " m'appela ma mére en entrouvrant la porte . " Est-ce que tout vas bien ? " demanda t-elle inquiéte .

- " Oui ... " murmurais je en passant la main sur mon visage . Je ne voulais pas quelle me voit comme ça . Elle qui avait était si triste apres le départ de Lois je savais quelle était tres heureuse de la revoir . " Donne moi cinq minutes ... " balbutiais je en tentant un maigre sourire .

- " Qu'est ce qui se passe ? " demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils ." Tu es aussi blanc qu'un linge ... "

- " Tu ne l'as pas encore vu ? " lui répondit je surpris .

- " Vu qui ? " demanda t-elle sans comprendre .

- " Lois ..." murmurais je dans un souffle .

- " Elle est arrivait , c'est vrai ! " s'exclama t-elle enthousiaste .

- " Oui ... " soupirais je . " Elle est assise a une table avec Chloé ... "

Retour a la ferme des Kent . Lois .

Cette petite sortie entre amie avait mis mes nerfs a rude epreuve . Et la presence de Mme Clark qui fixait obstinement mon ventre avec un voile de tristesse dans les yeux , ne faisait rien pour que je me sente mieux .

J'avais la tres net impression d'avoir constament un poids sur la poitrine . Je savais que je devais avoir un conversation avec Clark et plus le moment approchais plus je me sentais devenir nerveuse .

Qu'allais je bien pouvoir lui dire ? Arriverais je seulement a trouver les mots qui lui permettraient de comprendre mon geste , alors que j'avais moi meme beaucoup de mal .

- " Lois , est ce que ça va ? " me demanda Chloé en me fixant , visiblement inquiete .

- " Juste un peu fatiguée , je vais monter me couchez ... " lui repondit je en restant vague . Je ne voulais en aucun cas commencait une conversation qui ne menerait rien et ne ferait qu'accentuais mon malaise .

- " Bonne nuit ..." l'entendis je me repondre a moitie convaincus .

D'un pas lourd je monta les marches de l'escalier menant a la chambre de Clark. Et me revins en memoire , l'époque pas si lointaine ou cette petite piece était la mienne . Ou je vivais dans cette chaleureuse maison ou l'ont m'avait recueillis avec une chaleur humaine que je n'avais jamais connu .

Mettant fin a la progression de mes pensées qui n'allait pas manquait de me donner le cafard . Je fouilla dans mon sac a la recherche de ma nuisette et partis prendre une rapide douche bien chaude .

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard , j'étais pelotonais dans la couette de Clark avec son odeur qui virevoltait autour de moi .

Le lendemain matin . La ferme . Clark . La veille du mariage .

Contrairement a ce que j'avais imaginais la veille . Je passa une des meilleures nuits depuis tres longtemps . A croire que la presence de Lois juste a cote de moi , me suffissait pour me sentir mieux .

Bien que nous n'ayons pas eu l'occassion de discutais . J'avais l'impression d'avoir imaginais ce week-end qui n'en finisait pas de me hantais .

Elle semblait si calme si sereine . Peut-être était ce du a sa grossesse . Elle qui ne voulait pas parler d'engagement . Je n'arrivais pas a comprendre ce qui avait pu la faire changeais d'avis en si peu de temps .

Un enfant me semblait une responsabilité plus importante qu'un mariage . C'était un engagement que l'on prennait pour la vie .

- " Bonjour ..." marmona une voix cassée .

Debout dans les escaliers , le personnage principal de mes pensées me fixait prudament , comme si elle avait oubliait comment se comporter avec moi .

- " Bien dormi ? " lui demandais je pour couper le silence qui commencait a se faire de plus en plus pesant .

Aurions nous oubliais comment avoir une discusion normal , sans regard genes et les longs silence .

- " Surement mieux que toi ..." me répondit-elle . " Je suis désolée d'avoir pris ta chambre ..."

- " Ce n'est pas la premiere fois ... " ne pus je m'empechais de lui rappelais en souvenir du bon vieux temps .

Elle se contenta d'acquiessais d'un hochement de tete , avant de partir vers la cuisine , sans m'accordais un regard .

Bref et consis a peine quelques mots et nous étions restais sur nos regards . Comme si l'autre par le poids des mots pouvaient nous blessaient .

Ou était passait notre entente et nos chamailleries ? Ou était passait la fille que j'avais longtemps considerais comme ma meilleure amie , pratiquement une soeur . Avant de me rendre compte que ce que j'éprouvais pour elle , allait bien au dela .

Je voulais revoir son regard plein de malice se posait a nouveau sur moi . Je voulais me chamaillais a nouveau avec elle . Je voulais l'entendre m'appelait a nouveau Smallville .

Moi qui detestait ce surnom ridicule , je n'avais pu m'empecher de remarquer qu'il me manquait terriblement .

- " Salut Clark ..." s'exclama une voix que je n'avais pas entendu rentrer dans la piece .

- " Chloé ... tu es bien matinal ... " ne pus je m'empechais de lui faire remarquais en jetant un coup d'oeil accrochais au mur .

- " Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir ..." rétorqua t-elle pas le moin du monde vexais . " Et je te signal que je me marie demain et que j'ai encore des tas de trucs a preparais ... d'ailleurs ou est ma cousine ? " demanda t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil au alentours . Comme si j'avais pu cachais cette derniere sous les coussins du canapé .

- " Dans la cuisine ... " lui répondit je en partant vers la salle de bain du premier histoire de les laissais papotais entre filles .

La ferme des Kent . Lois . Le lendemain matin . Dans la cuisine .

D'un geste mal assurais je posais mes mains a plats sur le plan de travail . Inspirant profondement et expirant lentement , j'essayais veinement de retrouver mon calme .

A la vue de Clark , torse nu , les cheveux en bataille . J'avais sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'embalait . Et moi qui pensais profiter d'etre seule avec lui , pour pouvoir lui parlait . Avait du me replier en quatriemes vitesses dans la cuisine .

J'avais passais une nuit agitées et le bebe n'avait cessait de me donnait des coups de pieds .

J'aurais tout donnait pour une tasse de café noir mais je du me contentais d'un malheureux chocolat chaud .

J'en étais a me demandais si ma presence ici était vraiment une bonne idée quand une presence derriere moi me fit sursauter .

- " Chloé ... " soupirais je en posant une main sur ma poitrine .

- " Tu t'attendais a quelqu'un d'autre ? " me demanda t-elle en me fixant avec son drole de sourire en coin .

- " Ne sois pas bête ... " la sermonais je gentimment .

- " Ca n'a pas l'air d'allez fort ... " ne put-elle s'empechais de me faire remarquais.

- " J'ai mal dormi , le bébe n'a pas arretait de faire des cabrioles ... " lui expliquais je sans rentrer dans les details . Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que je n'avais pas arretais de cogitais .

- " Tu veux que je t'emmene a l'hopital ? " me demanda t-elle visiblement inquiete .

- " Pourquoi faire ! je suis juste un peu stressée , ce n'est rien ..." tentais je de la reconforter . " Je vais allez m'habillais ... " ajoutais je en repartant dans ma chambre , pour mettre fin a une énieme conversation qui avait toujours le meme but , et qui commencait serieusement a me lassais .

- " Je vais allez dire bonjour a Mme Kent ..." rétorqua Chloé en se preparant une tasse de café .

La veinarde pensais je en montant les marches avec la grace d'un élephant .

Ferme des Kent dans la cuisine . Chloé .

Apres avoir déposais Lois a la ferme , j'étais allez me couchais sans attendre . La route avait était longue et j'avais besoin de me reposer .

Lois m'inquietais beaucoup , je n'aurais peut-être pas du entreprendre un voyage de ce genre surtout dans son état .

Mais en même temps il fallait bien que quelqu'un se decide a faire quelque chose . Et puis la soirée ne s'était pas si mal déroulés et il avait reussi a communiquer . Bon un minimum mais c'était deja ça !

La nuit m'avait paru interminable et j'avais sautais dans ma voiture au aurores pour me rendre a la ferme . Je voulais savoir comment allez ma cousine .

Apres un rapide salut a Clark , je la retrouvais dans la cuisine adossées au plan de travail .

Elle semblait toujours aussi tendus mais les cernes qui creusaient ses traits c'étaient légerement attenuais . A mon plus grand soulagement .

La grossesse lui allait a ravir et elle rayonnait d'une douce aura . Elle ferait une excellente maman j'en avais la certitude . Et j'avais hâte de voir ce merveilleux petit être qui n'allait pas tardais a voir le jour .

Perdu dans mes pensées je ne pris pas la peine de frapper a la porte . Et je la vis faire un bond , la main poses sur sa poitrine .

- " Chloé ... " s'exclama t-elle en se retournant vivement .

- " Tu t'attendais a quelqu'un d'autre ? " lui demandais je en tentant un avenant sourire . Je n'oubliais pas quelle était cessait m'en vouloir de l'avoir amenais jusqu'ici .

- " Ne sois pas bête ... " me sermona t-elle dans un fronçement de sourcil .

- " Ca n'a pas l'air d'allez fort ... " ne pus je m'empechais de lui faire remarquais en voyant la tristesse dans ses yeux .

- " J'ai mal dormi , le bébe n'a pas arretait de faire des cabrioles ... " m'expliqua t-elle en passant sa main sur la prohiminence de son estomac qui tendait le tissus de sa chemise de nuit .

- " Tu veux que je t'emmene a l'hopital ? " lui demandais je en s'entant l'inquietude me gagnais .

- " Pourquoi faire ! je suis juste un peu stressée , ce n'est rien ..." soupira t-elle en cambrant les reins . " Je vais allez m'habillais ... " ajouta t-elle en repartant vers le premier

- " Je vais allez dire bonjour a Mme Kent ..." lui répondit je tout en me preparant une tasse de café .

- " Tu es contente ... " entendis je une voix soupirer derriere moi .

- " Cela depend de quoi tu parles ? " rétorquais je en lui tendant une tasse .

- " Qu'est-ce que tu crois que cela va changeais ? " grimaça t-il en s'accoudant au plan de travail en bois .

- " Je pensais que vous pourriez envisageais d'avoir une discussion somme toutes d'adultes ... " lui répondit je en tentant un sourire .

Nous avions eu cette discusion au moins une dizaine de fois depuis que je lui avait annonçait mon intention de demandais a Lois d'etre ma demoiselle d'honneur .

Et a chaque nous étions restais camper sur nos positions . Ils devaient se parler et le plutot serait le mieux . Et lui se contentait de soupirer des " a quoi bon " a vous fendre l'âmes et qui commençait serieusement a me portais sur le systéme.

- " Et en quoi cela te regardes ? " grogna t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

- " Cela me regarde parceque je vous vois souffrir chacun dans votre coin depuis six mois et que maintenant y en a marre ! " m'ecriais je avec virulence en tapant brusquement sur le plan de travail . " Elle est de retour Clark , juste a cote de toi et vous allez passais votre temps a vous regardais en chien de faience ? "

- " Au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarquais un détail qui a son importence , elle est enceinte Chloé ! "s'exclama t-il .

- " Justement tu devrais sans doute allez lui parlais a ce sujet ! " lui rétorquais je sans plus m'etendre sur le sujet . Il n'avait qu'a réflechir un peu plus , cela aurait était trop facile si je lui disais ce qui aurait du de toute façon lui sautait au yeux.

- " De quoi tu parles ? " me demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils .

Heureusement avant qu'il n'ai songeais a m'interrogeais plus en détails , l'arrivée de Lois mit fin a toute discusion .

- " Est-ce que tout vas bien ? " murmura t-elle en nous regardant avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard .

- " Bien sur ! " approuvais je pour couper court . " Maintenant que tu es habilles si ont allez faire un tour en ville pour te trouver une robe de soirée potable ..."

Je vis tres nettement la grimace quelle me fit a l'idée de passais la journée a faire les magasins . Mais l'idée de restais seule avec Clark acheva de la faire flechir .

- " Une seule boutique ... " acquiessa t-elle dans un soupir d'acquiessement .

- " Justement j'en ai repere une super ! " rigolais je en glissant mon bras sous le sien pour sortir . " A plus tard ! " lançais je a Clark qui n'avait pas pipais mot depuis l'entrée de Lois .

Smallville . Boutique The Dress Married . Lois .

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'acceptais de faire les boutiques avec Chloé . Clark bien sur !

L'idée de passais la journée dans la même maison que lui m'avait fait finalement acceptais .

Je sais que c'était un peu pueril de reculais indefiniement l'écheance . Mais c'était plus fort que moi .

Je ne me voyais pas le lui dire , je ne savais pas par ou commençais . Mais surtout j'avais trop peur des consequences que la vérité pourrait avoir sur ma vie .

J'étais heureuse a Metropolis , j'avais un bel appartement , un travail que j'aimais .

Au moment ou je lui dirais je savais que plus rien ne serai comme avant . Et c'était peut-être égoiste de ma part , mais je ne voulais que rien ne change .

- " Lois ..." s'égoisse une voix tres familiere . " Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ? "

Je me contentais de soupirer pour la énieme fois depuis deux heures . J'avais deja essayais cinq robes differantes et aucune ne me plaisait . Elle était toute d'une coupe et d'une couleur hideuse .

- " Essaye celle-la ! " me proposa t-elle en me tenant un autre bout de tissus .

- " Chloé ..." gémit je en me laissant tombais sur le fauteuil du petit salon ou une vendeuse nous avait installais .

- " Je te jure quelle va être parfaite ... " insista t-elle de son regard suppliant .

- " Bien ... " soupirais je dans un grognement en allant dans la cabine d'essayage.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard je , l'image que me renvoyais le miroir , ne me donna d'autres choix que d'approuvais son choix .

Elle était d'une couleur pétrole qui m'était en avantage mon teint moins halés qu'a l'ordinaire . La coupe en elle même était tres simple , elle m'arrivait a mi-cuisses m'étant la finesse de mes chevilles en valeur .

- " Elle est parfaite ... " murmurais je en liçant machinalement un plis de ma robe .

- " C'est toi qui est parfaite ... " précisa t-elle en me lançant un grand sourire .

Touchée par le compliment quelle venait de me faire , je ne pus m'empechais de me retournais pour la prendre dans mes bras .

Elle était plus que ma cousine , elle était également ma meilleure amie .

- " Que dirais tu si je te payais un bon chocolat chaud pour te remercier de ta patience ? " me demanda t-elle en récuperant la robe en question pendant que je finissais de m'habilliais .

- " Je tuerais pour un café , mais le chocolat fera l'affaire ... " approuvais je en sortant de la cabine .

Smallville . Le talon . Clark .

Il n'était pas prévu que je travail aujourd'hui , mais comme une serveuse venait de nous faire faux bond . Je n'avais pas eu d'autres choix que d'assurais le service du soir .

Personellement j'aurais preferais rester a la maison et reflechir a l'énigmatique conversation que j'avais eu avec Chloé dans la matinée .

Qu'avait-elle sous entendus avec la grossesse de Lois ? En quoi cela pouvait-il m'interessait de savoir qui était le géniteur de son enfant .

- " Tu as encore la tête dans les nuages ... " me gronda gentillement ma mére en me secouant le bras .

- " Désolé ... " sursautais je . " Tu disais quelques choses ? "

- " Juste que tu me parais bien discret aujourd'hui , c'est le retour de Lois qui te met dans cet état ? " me demanda t-elle dans un sourire familier .

Le même quelle utilisait quand elle parlait de cette derniere . Son départ brutal avait était difficile pour elle .

Et je savais quelle était plus que ravie de la revoir . Mais je ne voulais pas non plus quelle se fasse de fausses idées . Une fois le mariage de Chloé terminer , elle repartirait a Metropolis .

- " La grossesse lui va bien , elle est radieuse ... " murmura t-elle contemplative . A un tel point que je levais les yeux pret a lui en demandais la raison , quand mon regard se posa sur la porte d'entrée qui venait de s'ouvrir dans un rire , que j'aurais reconnu n'importe ou .

Maman avait raison , elle était veritablement rayonnante . Son visage pétillait et la forme rebondies de son ventre la rendait encore plus désirable a mes yeux .

Elle portait la vie en elle . Un petit être qui avec un peu de chance hériterait de la couleur de ses yeux . La finesse de ses traits . La douceur de son sourire .

J'avais beau être heureux pour elle , je ne pouvais empechais mon coeur de se serrer . J'aurais tellement voulu lui offrir ce cadeau .

Smallville . Talon . Martha .

Debout derriere le contoir je l'observais depuis qu'il avait fait son entrée dans le café .

Il semblait ailleurs , totalement deconnectais de le realite . Et cela me faisait souffrir pour lui .

Je me sentais en partis responsable , j'aurais pouvoir voulu lui dire la vérité , soulageait sa peine et voir enfin un sourire sur son visage .

Mais je pouvais pas . Ce n'était a pas moi de le lui dire . Et puis d'ailleurs m'aurait-il seulement cru .

- " Tu as encore la tête dans les nuages ... " le sermonais je gentimment . Je savais que cette situation le minait , mais il allait devoir faire quelques choses pour y remedier .

- " Désolé ... " sursauta t-il en se retournant brusquement vers moi . " Tu disais quelques choses ? "

- " Juste que tu me parais bien discret aujourd'hui , c'est le retour de Lois qui te met dans cet état ? " lui demandais je en tentant sourire avenant qui couperait toute récrimination de sa part .

La moindre allusion au dit prenom le rendait malade et il n'hésitait pas a se renfermer un peu plus .

- " La grossesse lui va bien , elle est radieuse ... " murmurais je contemplative devant le charmant tableau qui venait de se dessinais sous mes yeux .

Un rapide coup d'oeil sur mon fils m'apprit que celui-ci était visiblement mal a l'aise . Mais cela n'avais pas d'importance , si c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il comprenne , pour qu'il admette qu'il tenait encore a elle et qu'il était trop stupide de ne pas allez le lui dire .

- " Je ne sens plus mes pieds ! " l'entendis je grognais en s'asseyant sur l'un des canapés d'une petite table a l'écart .

- " Vous avez fait des emplettes a ce que je vois ! " m'exclamais je en allant a leurs rencontres .

"Le soir même a la ferme des Kent . Lois .

Pourquoi avais je accepté l'invitation de Mme Kent ? Depuis mon arrivée , j'avais évité de me retrouver dans ce genre de situation gênante .

Et voila que je me retrouvais en plein dedans . Et comme je m'y attendais le silence était le principal invité . Chacun ayant le nez dans son assiette, nous n'entendions que le bruit des couverts .

En meme temps le regard de la mère de Clark avait été tellement suppliant , elle s'était montrée tellement heureuse de me revoir que je ne me voyais pas gâcher son bonheur .

Mais j'aurais voulu que quelqu'un trouve le courage de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pourvu que cela brise ce long silence qui commencait à me porter sur les nerfs .

J'étais à deux doigts d'ouvrir la bouche quand une voix familière raisonna à mes oreilles me faisant palpiter mon petit coeur si fragile .

- " Tu ne nous as pas raconté comment cela se passait pour toi à Metropolis, Lois ? " m'interrogea Clark avec un timide sourire .

Mes mains se mirent à trembler et je dus attendre que ma respiration reprennent un rythme normal .

- " Bien je te remercie ! " lui répondis je en restant évasive ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre .

Etait ce un moyen de rompre le silence ou bien était-il réellement interessé par ma nouvelle vie?

- " Tu travailles toujours au Daily Planet ? " me demanda t-il en continuant à me regarder avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui me faisaient toujours autant d'effet.

Comment diable était-il au courant du lieu où je travaillais? J'avais décroché ce job de reporter trois mois après mon départ de Smallville, quand il avait fallu trouver un moyen de payer les factures.

Et quoi que je n'aurais jamais pensé finir journaliste, j'adorais mon travail .

Maintenant que j'y repensais la seule personne au courant était Chloé . Ma cousine aurait-elle encore trop parlé ou bien était ce lui qui avait demandé de mes nouvelles?

- " Oui ..." lui soufflais je en osant le regarder du coin de l'oeil . Il était toujours aussi beau et je sentais mon corps bien malgré moi s'éveiller face à cette proximité.

Je savais qu'il faisait des efforts pour entretenir la conversation mais cela me faisait très bizarre de nouveau parler avec lui.

Je me rendis compte qu'il m'impressionnait, me mettait mal à l'aise.

Je me faisais l'effet d'une petite fille qui savait qu'elle avait fait une bêtise et qui attendait avec anxiété le moment où elle se ferait punir . Car ce moment arriverait elle en était certaine.

Comme j'étais certaine que nous devrons parler à un moment ou un autre, comme j'étais certaine qu'il m'en voudrait, pire qu'il me détesterait.

A moins qu'il ne sache jamais ! Je pourrais très bien partir demain et ne jamais revenir. Couper totalement les ponts.

- " Lois ... " m'appela une voix qui me tira de ma rêverie .

- " Hum , quoi ? " demandais je à Chloé qui me fixait avec insistance.

- " Pop-Corn et vieux films ? " me proposa t-elle en me tendant le Dvd d'un vieux film des années 30.

D'anciens souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire et je dus me battre contre moi-même pour ne pas m'écrouler devant eux.

- " Je suis désolée, je crois que je vais aller me coucher." murmurais je la voix cassée en me levant de table .

Un simple coup d'oeil m'apprit qu'ils étaient déçus et j'eus du mal à ne pas m'en sentir coupable . Je venais de gâcher leur soirée mais faire comme avant était au dessus de mes forces . Je n'arriverais pas à jouer la comédie aussi longtemps devant eux.

Je ne voulais qu'une chose: retrouver mon petit appartement ,mon chez-moi, là où je me sentais bien et en sécurité.

Ici, j'étais systematiquement sur la defensive, toujours à essayer de ne pas froisser ni ma cousine ni Mme Kent mais surtout à me torturer les méninges à trouver suffisamment de courage pour parler à Clark.

Je me faisais l'effet d'une cocotte minute prête à exploser et je détestais cette sensation. Autant de stress n'était assurément pas bon pour le bébé.

Je gravis l'escalier aussi rapidement que ma corpulence me le permettait et je me jettai sur mon ancien lit, me roulant en boule dans la couette imprégnée de l'odeur de mon ancien amour .

Sans que je ne puisse rien y faire mais également parce que je ne voulais plus lutter, des larmes chaudes glissérent sur mes joues et je sanglotai un long moment avant de finalement m'endormir épuisée." 

La meme soirée . Ferme des Kent . Clark

J'en avais voulu à ma mére d'avoir osé me mettre devant le fait accompli , ne me laissant pas d'autres choix que de faire bonne figure .  
Une partie de moi pourtant était ravie qu'elle osait faire ce que je n'avais pas eu le courage d'entreprendre .  
Je savais que nous devions avoir une discussion , je devais lui présenter mes excuses pour la façon dont je l'avais traité quand elle était partie . Je devais lui dire que je m'en mordais les doigts un peu plus chaques jours.  
Que sa présence, son parfum, sa verbe ... tout en elle me manquait . Elle me manquait .  
J'avais cru que l'ambiance serait bon-enfant et amical avec une sympatique joute-verbale comme avant, mais visiblement plus rien n'était pareil .  
Un lourd silence pesait sur le salon depuis le début de la soirée et je voyais Lois devenir de plus en plus mal à l'aise .  
- " Tu ne nous pas racontes comment cela se passe pour toi à Metropolis , Lois ?" lui demandais je apres avoir chercher un long moment un sujet de conversation neutre .Je voulais mettre de l'animation pas créer une dispute .  
Un peu médiocre comme entrée en la matiére mais je n'avais trouvé rien d'autre . Et le regard étonné qu'elle posa sur moi ne m'aida pas à réfléchir davantage . Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui adresse la parole.  
- " Bien je te remercie." me dit-elle tout de même en repondant à mon pâle sourire avant de replonger le nez dans son assiette .  
Je retins un soupir de dépit devant sa reponse plus que concis . Avant, il n'y aurait pas eu moyen de la fairetaire . Nous serions déjà en train de nous chamailler gentiment.  
Nous avions également perdu ces moments si-precieux . Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge . J'avais vraiment tout gâché ou bien était-ce elle ?  
Aujourd'hui ,cela n'avait plus d'importance . Cela revenait au même, nous étions devenus deux étrangers l'un pour l'autre .  
- " Tu travailles toujours au Daily Planet ? " lui demandais je en me rappelant d'une conversation que j'avais eu avec Chloé quand celle-ci s'escrimait à vouloir me tenir au courant de la vie de Lois .  
Je ne voulais pas abandonner mais sa réponse en mono-syllable me destabilisa quelque peu .  
Elle n'y mettait pas du sien et je ne cherchai pas à continuer une conversation visiblement sterile .  
Le silence se fit de nouveau entendre jusqu'a la fin du repas . Et je ne tentais pas de lutter contre.  
J'étais dans la cuisine en train de faire la vaisselle quand j'entendis Chloé lui proposer une soirée Pop-corn quelle s'empressa de refuser en se levant brusquement.  
J'entendis le rythme de son coeur s'emballer et elle semblait même être sur le point de pleurer.  
J'aurais voulu allez la voir et lui en demander la raison mais je n'osai pas.  
- " Je suis désolée, mon chéri. " murmura ma mére en posant une main compréhensive sur mon bras.  
- " Pourquoi ? " lui demandais je en la regardant surpris.  
- " Pour ce soir, je pensais que cela était une bonne idée." m'expliqua t-elle dans un soupir de dépit .  
Visiblement, je n'avais pas été le seul à attendre beaucoup de cette soirée et je ne pus faire autre chose que de la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer .  
- " Ce n'est pas de ta faute. " lui murmurais je sûr de moi.  
Cela ne venait pas d'elle, ni de Chloé . Non , c'était nous ... cela devait venir de nous .  
**************************************************************************************************"

Jour du mariage . Dans la grange . Lois .

"Jour du mariage . Dans la grange . Lois .

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé . La cérémonie avait été magnifique . Et j'étais vraiment heureuse pour ma cousine .  
La grange si joliment décorée avait été transformée pour l'occasion en salle de réception avec une piste de danse où je la vis rayonner de bonheur dans les bras de son mari .  
Pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir triste . Mon voyage approchait bientôt à sa fin et j'allais devoir repartir à Metropolis .  
Mais le pire était que je n'avais pas encore trouvé le courage de parler à Clark. Je savais que j'aurais dû déjà le faire mais à chaque fois qu'un moment propice s'était présenté, j'avais sentis la peur me pétrifier littéralement .  
Pourtant je devais le faire . Je devais le lui dire .  
- " Est-ce que tout va bien ? "  
- " Clark! " m'écriais je en posant une main sur ma poitrine pour calmer le rythme effréné qu'avait pris mon cœur .  
- " Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ... " s'excusa t-il en s'avançant vers moi.  
- " Je crois que je suis un peu sur les nerfs. " lui répondis je en souriant timidement .  
- " Pour quel raison ? " demanda t-il en me regardant étonné .  
- " Je ... c'est assez difficile à dire. " balbutiais je mal à l'aise en me plongeant dans la contemplation du parquet .  
- " Je comprend. " acquiesça t-il avant de commencer à s'éloigner.  
- " Non attends ! sil te plait. " murmurais je en posant ma main sur son bras .  
Je sentis ses muscles se contracter sous mes doigts . Et pendant un instant je regrettais presque d'avoir osé le toucher car aussi furtif soit-il ce contact était le premier depuis mon retour . Et après tout ce qui s'était passé je ne savais pas si j'en avais encore le droit .  
- " Je suis désolée ... " murmurais je en ôtant brusquement ma main comme si je venais de me brûler .  
- "Ce n'est rien. " répondit-il d'un ton brusque avant de me dévisager un long moment .  
- " Écoutes, Clark ... il faut que ... " balbutiais je en essayant de trouver mes mots.  
- " Tu danses ? " proposa t-il en me tendant la main .  
Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer dans ma poitrine . Et je ne sus si l'instant était réel ou imaginaire tellement que sa proposition me semblait inconcevable .  
- " Tu ... m'invites à danser ? " bredouillais je en le dévisageant totalement abasourdie.  
- " Ça ne t'est peut-être pas conseillé dans ton état ! " répondit-il en baissant sa main . " Je suis désolé ... oublie c'était ridicule de ma part."  
- " Non ..." rétorquais je précipitamment . " Enfin ce que je veux dire ... c'est que ... tu veux vraiment m'inviter à danser? " balbutiais je en rougissant devant l'intensité de son regard et l'éclat de son sourire.  
- " Pour tout dire, je suis aussi étonné que toi ! " répondit-il en se rapprochant à nouveau.  
- " Alors pourquoi tu ... pourquoi tu m'invites ? " croassais je en posant la main sur mon ventre, ultime protection à sa présence qui envahissait mon espace personnel.  
- " J'en ai envie ... " répondit-il simplement . Son regard ne cessait de revenir se poser sur la proéminence de mon estomac.  
- " D'accord ! " acquiesçais-je timidement en glissant ma main dans la sienne tandis qu'il osait me tirer lentement contre lui , me laissant échapper un soupir de bien-être que je voulu discret.  
Le rythme de la musique nous entraina dans un slow langoureux , calquant mes pas au siens, je posai ma main sur son épaule,appréciant de sentir sous mes doigts les muscles de son torse .  
- " Tu m'as manqué. " chuchota t-il si doucement que je ne sus pas si je les avais rêvé ou bien s'ils les avaient vraiment dit . Inclinant la tête sur le coté, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et je sus que j'avais bien entendu .  
Cette douleur que j'avais lu dans ses yeux en arrivant avait totalement disparu . Il me regardait à nouveau comme avant . Et je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort. Je m'étais promis de ne pas espérer mais en cet instant je commençais sérieusement à douter.  
J'avais cru qu'il était trop tard pour pouvoir me faire pardonner . Que ces longs mois de silence aurait achevé de détruire ce que nous avions commencé à ressentir après le dur retour à la réalité.  
Seulement, nos sentiments semblaient être plus forts que je ne le pensais . Je sentis sa main serrer ma taille, me laissant aller contre la chaleur de sa peau.  
- " Toi aussi. " lui avouais je dans un soupir en osant posait ma tête au creux de son épaule respirant l'odeur de sa peau mélangée à celle de son parfum.  
- " Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser partir. " murmura t-il en glissant sa main au creux de ma nuque . " Je n'ai pas arrêté de le regretter depuis ce jour. "  
Mes jambes devinrent soudainement si fragiles qu'elles avaient du mal à me garder debout. Je sentis une sueur froide remonter le long de ma colonne . Et je dus lutter pour ne pas m'évanouir.  
L'instant était trop beau pour être vrai. Ces quelques mots sonnaient trop bien à mes oreilles pour que tout ceci sois réel.

Jour du mariage . Dans la grange . Clark .

La journée se déroulait merveilleusement bien . Aucun problème de dernière minute n'était survenu pour gâcher la fête . Et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement .  
Chloé méritait d'avoir un beau mariage après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu à cause de moi et de mon secret .  
- " A quoi tu penses ? " demanda Chloé en s'asseyant à mes côtés.  
- " Que tu es magnifique dans cette robe ! " lui répondis je en souriant.  
- " Quoique ton compliment me touche, je suis sûre que je ne suis pas le sujet de tes pensées. " rétorqua t-elle en posant une main compatissante sur mon avant-bras.  
- " Je pense sincèrement que tu es très belle. " répondis je . " Mais tu as sans doute raison. " ajoutais je en soupirant .  
- " Tu sais qu'elle s'en va demain. Tu devrais sans doute aller lui parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard." lança t-elle en regardant de l'autre côté de la pièce où se tenait Lois. Cette dernière était sublime dans sa robe de soie bleu pétrole.  
- " Et pour lui dire quoi ? " lui demandais je sur un ton plus tranchant que je ne l'aurais voulu .  
- " Sans doute que tu tiens toujours à elle, qu'elle te manque, que tu n'as pas arrêté de penser à elle. Tu pourrais aussi lui présenter des excuses pour les mots blessants que tu as eu envers elle, il y a six mois. " énuméra t-elle sans se démonter. " Oh et tu pourrais aussi lui dire que tu la trouves magnifique dans sa robe."  
- " A quoi cela pourrait servir ? " lui demandais je sur un ton septique. " C'est trop tard maintenant, elle a refait sa vie. Elle m'a oublié."  
- " Je crois sincèrement que tu devrais aller la voir et discuter avec elle. " insista t-elle . " Vous vous êtes à peine adressé la parole depuis qu'elle est arrivée."  
- " Je sais que tu essaies de bien faire mais la revoir après tout ce temps et surtout en étant enceinte est déjà assez difficile pour moi alors je préfère garder mes distances." lui répondis je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de la dévorer assidument du regard.  
- " Tu n'en as pas marre de souffrir dans ton coin? " me demanda t-elle en regardant à son tour sa cousine . " Elle est là Clark , à quelques mètres de toi et tu vas rester là sans rien faire. "  
- " Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? " lui demandais je en reportant mon regard sur ma meilleure amie . " Elle a tourné la page et elle va avoir un bébé! C'est trop tard, je dois juste me faire une raison. "  
- " Je ne devrais sans doute pas parler pour elle , mais je sais de source sûre qu'elle n'a personne dans sa vie. " répondit-elle en me faisant un sourire au coin.  
Je ne voulais pas lui montrer à quel point ce qu'elle venait de me dire m'avait touché mais je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite et je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder à nouveau.  
Je sentis une bouffée d'amour m'envahir ajoutée au regret de l'avoir laissé s'en aller.  
Les paroles de Chloé me revinrent en mémoire. Elle avait raison, il était hors de question que je commette deux fois la même erreur même si cela ne servait pas à grand chose. Je devais aller la voir, lui parler.  
- " Souhaites moi bonne chance ! " soupirais je en rassemblant le peu de courage que j'avais en me dirigeant vers elle.  
- " Tu n'en as pas besoin. " rétorqua t-elle en me faisant un signe d'encouragement.  
D'un pas anormalement lent et modéré, je me dirigeai vers Lois qui, perdue dans ses pensées, ne m'avait pas entendu approcher.  
J'avais la bouche sèche et mille pensées tourbillonnaient dans ma tête mais je ne savais par laquelle commencer. J'avais peur d'à nouveau la perdre et cette fois pour toujours.  
- " Est-ce que tout va bien ? " lui demandais je en gardant les yeux rivés droit devant moi.  
- " Clark! " s'écria t-elle en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.  
Trop occupé par mes propres pensées, je n'avais pas imaginé que j'allais l'effrayer en avançant aussi doucement.  
- " Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. " m'excusais je en faisant un pas vers elle.  
- " Je crois que je suis un peu sur les nerfs . " me répondit-elle dans un léger sourire.  
- " Pour quelle raison ? " ne pus je m'empêcher de lui demander tout en sachant que cela ne me regardait pas.  
- " Je ... c'est assez difficile à dire. " balbutia t-elle mal à l'aise en plongeant dans la contemplation du parquet.  
Visiblement, j'avais raison: J'étais la dernière personne à laquelle elle se confierait. C'était loin d'être une surprise. J'étais juste un peu déçu.  
- " Je comprend. " acquiesçais je avant de commencer à m'éloigner, prêt à accepter ma défaite.  
- " Non attends ! S'il te plait. " murmura t-elle en posant sa main sur mon bras . Un courant électrique me parcourut entièrement et je dus retenir un long soupir de plaisir. J'avais oublié à quel point sa peau était douce et chaude.  
- " Je suis désolée. " murmura t-elle en ôtant brusquement sa main comme si elle venais de me brûler.  
Je fis comme si de rien n'était mais je sentis un long frisson m'envahir. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne me manquait déjà.  
- " Ce n'est rien. " lui répondis je avant de la dévisager un long moment.  
- " Écoutes Clark, il faut que ... " balbutia t-elle en essayant de trouver ses mots.  
Ça y est, on y était ! Elle allait me parler et sans savoir pourquoi cela me terrifia. Je n'étais pas encore prêt . Nous venions tout juste de nous rapprocher et je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment.  
- " Tu danses ? " lui proposais-je en lui tendant la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres devant sa réaction plus éberlue.  
C'est vrai qu'elle avait de quoi se poser des questions . Nous ne nous étions pratiquement pas adressé la parole depuis son arrivée et voilà que je l'invitais à danser.  
- " Tu ... m'invites à danser ? " bredouilla t-elle en me dévisageant totalement abasourdie.  
Mais la vue de la proéminence qui tendait le tissus de sa robe me ramena au présent.  
- " Ça ne t'est peut-être pas conseillé dans ton état ! " répondis je en baissant ma main. " Je suis désolé. Oublies, c'était ridicule de ma part. "  
- " Non." rétorqua t-elle précipitamment . " Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que ... tu veux vraiment m'inviter à danser? " balbutia t-elle à nouveau en rougissant.  
Je souris à nouveau devant sa mine défaite et indécise . Elle semblait plus que choquée par ma proposition.  
- " Pour tout te dire, je suis aussi étonné que toi ! " lui répondis je en me rapprochant un peu plus d'elle.  
Je me rendis compte que je venais d'envahir son espace personnel mais cela n'avait pas d'importance . Je me sentais trop bien à ses côtés pour envisager de reculer.  
- " Alors pourquoi tu ... Pourquoi tu m'invites ? " croassa t-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre dans un geste tendre et maternel.  
- " J'en ai envie. " lui répondis je simplement en gardant mon regard rivé sur son ventre et sur ce futur être qui y grandissait.  
- " D'accord ! " finit-elle par acquiescer en glissant sa main dans la mienne me laissant la tirer lentement dans mes bras.  
Nous nous laissâmes emporter par le rythme de la musique et pendant un instant plus rien ne compta. Nous étions à nouveau réunis.  
- " Tu m'as manqué. " chuchotais-je au creux de son oreille . Peu importait sa réaction, j'avais besoin de le lui dire, que ces quelques mots prennent enfin un sens, qu'ils deviennent réels.  
Je vis son regard se voiler légèrement et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent.  
- " Toi aussi. " m'avoua t-elle dans un sourire en posant sa tête au creux de mon épaule comme elle l'avait tant de fois fait auparavant.  
Ce simple contact me fit soupirer de plaisir et je dus me retenir pour ne pas aller réclamer ses lèvres . Elle n'aurait pas compris et m'aurait sûrement gifler à coup sûr.  
- " Je n'aurais pas du te laisser partir. " murmurais je en glissant ma main au creux de sa nuque. " Je n'ai pas arrêté de le regretter depuis ce jour."  
Je la sentis s'accrocher fortement à mes bras . Ses joues avaient perdu de leurs couleurs.  
- " Nous devrions aller prendre l'air. " lui proposais je en la guidant vers la sortie. Mon bras enserrant fortement sa taille.

Ferme des Kent . Lois .

Ma tête me martelait dangereusement et je luttais vaillamment contre la nausée que je sentais me prendre a la gorge .  
- " Il faut que je m'assoies. " murmurais je en le laissant me guider vers la Tour de Solitude où nous avions passé tellement de temps .  
- " Est-ce que ça va aller ? " me demanda t-il visiblement inquiet .  
- " C'est juste un étourdissement." tentais je de le rassurer en me laissant aller contre son épaule .  
- " Laisses moi tout de même prévenir Chloé." insista t-il en me guidant vers son canapé .  
- " Pas la peine. " hochais je d'un hochement de tête . " Clark il faut qu'on parle." murmurais je en me retenant à sa main.  
- " Maintenant ?" me demanda t-il visiblement surpris . " Tu ne préfères pas te reposer? "  
- " Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne crois pas que j'aurais le courage. " balbutiais je sans pouvoir finir ma phrase .  
- " D'accord ! Et bien vas-y je t'écoute. " acquiesça t-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.  
Le temps me sembla comme mis en suspens. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment on annonçait ce genre de nouvelle.  
-" Il y a six mois, quand je suis partie, j'ai fait une découverte ... Une découverte très importante. " balbutiais je en me passant une main dans les cheveux .  
- " De quoi tu parles ? " me demanda t-il visiblement sans comprendre un traitre mot de ce que je m'évertuais à lui faire comprendre.  
- " J'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte et ... " m'empêtrais je dans mes explications.  
- " Et quoi ? " me demanda t-il en posant sur moi un regard suspicieux .  
- " Tu vas être papa! " murmurais je si lentement que je ne sus pas s'il m'avait entendu. J'étais d'ailleurs prête à répéter mes aveux mais le regard sans expression qu'il porta sur moi me dit que cela ne semblait pas nécessaire . Il m'avait très bien compris.  
- " Je ... tu, " bégaya t-il . " Mais enfin comment ? " finit-il par lâcher du bout des dents .  
Il était blanc comme un linge et j'eus l'impression qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se trouver mal à son tour .  
- " Clark je t'en pris, dis moi quelque chose! " le suppliais je.  
- " Et tu veux que je te dise quoi ? " explosa t-il si soudainement que je reculai brusquement.  
- " J'en sais rien. " murmurais-je piteusement.

Le jour du mariage . Dans la tour de Solitude . Lois

- " Tu aurais dû me le dire ! " tempêta t-il en se redressant tout en faisant les cent pas dans la Tour.  
- " Et pour quelle raison ? Ce jour là, au Talon, tu m'as bien dis que si je partais tu ne voudrais plus jamais me revoir!" m'énervais je à mon tour. Non mais c'est vrai ! Pour qui il se prenait à me donner des leçons de moral alors qu'il avait autant de tord que moi dans cette histoire?  
- " Il s'agit de mon enfant Lois ... de notre enfant! " s'expliqua t-il plus calmement.  
- " Ce n'est aucunement le tien. Tu m'as sorti de ta vie sans chercher à prendre de mes nouvelles, Tu te foutais pas mal de ce que je pouvais devenir. Cette grossesse, je l'ai vécu toute seule. Ce bébé, c'est mon bébé pas le tien. " rectifiais je en sentant ma colère redoublait .  
- " Tu ne peux pas faire ça Lois. " bégaya t-il visiblement choqué que je puisse ne plus vouloir de lui .  
- " Et pourquoi pas ? Et puis d'ailleurs, qui te dis que c'est le tien? Cet enfant pourrait être de n'importe qui." lui lançais je en le regrettant immédiatement.  
Il ne méritait pas ça ! Je n'avais pas le droit de me comporter comme ça avec lui.  
- " Je sais qu'il est de nous. " me coupa t-il avant que je puisse m'excuser.  
- " Non ! Il est d'un homme que j'ai cru aimé mais qu'en fait je ne connaissais pas. Mais maintenant, cet homme n'existe plus. " rectifiais je en souvenir de la manière dont il m'avait quitté.  
- " Je suis désolé, Lois. " murmura t-il en faisant un pas vers moi.  
- " C'est trop tard Clark ! Beaucoup trop tard! Ce jour là, tu as été très clair: Tu ne voulais plus me voir! Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement pour Chloé. Une fois la réception terminée, je repartirai à Metropolis. Tu n'as qu'à faire comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu. " lui répondis je en reculant.  
- " Ça c'est hors de question, tu ne peux pas me demander une telle chose! " explosa t-il en continuant à avancer jusqu'à ne plus être qu'a quelques centimètres de moi.  
- " Je ne te demande rien . Je te dis juste ce qui va se passer. " lui répliquais je le plus simplement possible.  
- " Et qu'est ce que je suis censé devenir moi dans cette histoire ? Tu ne peux pas me jeter comme une quantité négligeable! " s'exclama t-il outré.  
- " C'est pourtant ce que tu as fais avec moi. " lui rétorquais je perfidement.  
Ce qui n'aurait dû être qu'une simple explication était en train de tourner au pugilat .  
- " J'étais en colère Lois ! Tu peux comprendre ça. Et si tu te souviens bien, c'est moi qui suis venu te voir. Je voulais que l'on se donne une vraie chance. Je voulais que notre mariage fonctionne même s'il avait eu lieu sous le coup d'un sort, même si tout avait été trop vite. Je voulais vraiment croire que quelque chose entre nous était possible. Et c'est toi qui es partie. Tu m'as laissé et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu mal. Alors plutôt que d'espérer que tu reviennes j'ai préféré rompre totalement les ponts. J'espérais, qu'avec le temps, je parviendrais à t'oublier. " tempêta t-il en énumérant point par point mes erreurs.  
Mais sa dernière phrase fut comme un électrochoc. Serait-il possible qu'il ressente toujours quelque chose pour moi?  
- " Et est-ce que tu y ais arrivé ? " lui demandais je d'une toute petite voix.  
Je le vis hésiter un long moment avant de me répondre . Et je me surpris à retenir ma respiration . J'attendais tellement de sa réponse.  
- " Je le croyais. En fait, il y a quelques jours, j'en étais même certain. " finit-il par me répondre.  
- " Et maintenant ? " insistais je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien .  
- " Maintenant cela n'a plus d'importance. Ce qui est important c'est notre enfant. " répondit-il avant de repartir s'asseoir sur le canapé .  
Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais . Mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais lui donner tort . Nous n'étions plus seuls. Il fallait maintenant compter sur cette petite vie qui grandissait en moi.  
- " Et je suis sûre que tu as déjà une idée très arrêtée sur ce que l'on devrait faire." lui demandais je en restant sur mes gardes . Je ne voulais assurément pas le voir régenter ma vie.  
- " Pour commencer, tu devrais venir t'installer à la ferme. " rétorqua t-il sans se démonter et sans faire attention à mon manque de réaction et à mon regard outré.  
Non mais pour qui il se prenait pour me dire quoi faire et où aller?  
- " Il est hors de question que je renonce à ce que j'ai mis des mois à construire pour m'installer avec une personne qui me déteste. Ma vie est à Metropolis. J'y ai mon appartement, mon travail et mes amis. " m'exclamais je en retenant avec peine l'envie que j'avais de le gifler.  
- " Très bien, dans ce cas c'est moi qui pars m'installer avec toi. " insista t-il sans se démonter. Il semblait si sûr de lui.  
- " Non ! Je refuse que tu viennes habiter avec moi. " rétorquais je sur le même ton.  
- " Tu sais quoi Lois, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Soit tu déménages à la ferme soit c'est moi qui déménage à Metropolis." grogna t-il en tapant un bon coup sur la table basse en bois.  
- " Je t'interdis formellement de décider quel sens doit prendre ma vie. Je me suis débrouillée sans ton aide pendant ces six derniers mois et j'entends bien en faire autant les vingt prochaines années. " le coupais je d'un ton cinglant qui ne soufflait aucune réplique.  
- " C'est toi qui n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Tu peux tempêter et taper du pieds autant que tu veux mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, je ferais parti de la vie de cet enfant." rétorqua t-il à son tour sur le même ton que le mien.  
- " Pourquoi ? " ne pus je m'empêcher de lui demander tout en connaissant d'avance la réponse . Il était de ceux qui prenait leurs responsabilités à cœur mais je ne voulais pas qu'il reste juste pour cette raison . Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente obligé. Je voulais lui laisser le choix.  
- " Tu oses me poser la question ? " murmura t-il en me dévisageant comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois.  
Peut-être avais je été trop loin? Peut-être m'étais je montré trop dure?  
- " Je comprends que tu veuille connaitre ton enfant et je ne veux en aucun cas te priver de ton rôle de père mais pourquoi cherches tu absolument à faire parti de ma vie à moi? Nous pouvons très bien continuer à vivre séparément. Et puis, je te ferais remarquer, au cas ou tu n'aurais pas vu, que je n'accoucherai pas avant trois bon mois. " tentais je de me rattraper en utilisant un ton plus calme et posé.  
- " Justement, je ne veux pas perdre une minute de plus. " me répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.  
- " A part me regarder m'empiffrer de glace et voir mon tour de taille s'alourdir au fil des semaines, tu n'as pas loupé grand chose tu sais. " ne pus je m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer en souriant pour la première fois depuis le début de notre discussion.  
Je le vis me sourire timidement et poser son regard sur mon ventre.  
- " Je sais que ce que je vais te dire va te paraitre véritablement égoïste après la façon dont je t'ai traité pendant ces six derniers mois mais ne me quittes pas!Ne me laisses pas au bord de la route. " murmura t-il en s'avançant vers moi.  
- " Tu as raison, c'est très égoïste de ta part. " ne pus je m'empêcher d'acquiescer, heureuse qu'il le comprenne enfin. " Mais même si je comprend parfaitement ton point de vue, je suis désolée cela ne change rien au mien. Il est hors de question qu'on habite ensemble que cela soit à Smallville ou à Metropolis. Et j'entends mener ma vie et ma grossesse comme je le souhaite même si je suis parfaitement d'accord sur le fait que tu participes à la vie de ton enfant, Tu n'as aucun droit de regard sur la mienne."  
- " Même si ça m'est difficile je comprend ce que tu ressens. " finit-il par approuver en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
- " Arrêtes le mélodrame! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu ces six derniers mois. " rétorquais je froidement . " L'épreuve que ça a était de prendre un nouveau départ, de tout recommencer et puis la découverte de ma grossesse. Toutes les questions que je me suis posée. Est-ce que mon bébé sera normal? Aura t-il les mêmes pouvoirs que son père? Et puis je pensais à toi, à nous, à ce que j'ai dis ou à ce que j'aurais dû dire."  
- " Si tu savais comme je m'en veux moi aussi. " balbutia t-il la tête basse .  
- " C'est trop tard maintenant. " laissais je tomber comme une sentence.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais lui dire mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus sage à faire.  
- " Pas forcément. En fait, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je ne pensais pas le faire car je n'en voyais pas l'importance mais nous sommes toujours mariés. " lâcha t-il comme une bombe après une longue hésitation.  
- " Quoi ? " murmurais je en sentant mon cœur battre à un rythme effréné. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être dans la réalité.  
- " Je n'ai jamais fait de demande de divorce et je ne l'ai pas non plus fait annuler donc techniquement nous sommes toujours mariés. " répéta t-il d'une voix plus affirmé, son même regard imperturbable posé sur moi.  
- " Pourtant après ta petite tirade au moment de mon départ, j'aurais cru que tu te serais empressé de couper tout lien qui aurait pu te rappeler mon existence. " balbutiais je en entendant encore les mots qu'il m'avait lancé au visage et qui m'avaient hanté ces six derniers mois .  
- " Crois moi, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi mais je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à aller jusqu'au bout. Ce petit bout de papier, c'était la dernière chose qui nous liait. Je ne pouvais pas le rompre. " m'avoua t-il penaud .  
- " Pourquoi? Pourquoi était ce si important de conserver quelque chose entre nous? " ne pus je m'empêcher de lui demander en me raccrochant de toute mes forces à cette petite étincelle qui venait de resurgir en moi.  
- " Parce que je crois que je t'aime toujours." laissa t-il tomber après avoir gardé le silence de longues secondes.  
- " Tu quoi ? " ne pus je m'empêcher de lui redemander, certaine d'avoir mal entendu. Il était impossible qu'il ait pu prononcé pareil mot à haute voix.  
- " Je t'aime Lois ... " répéta t-il sur un ton solennel en s'avançant d'un autre pas vers moi.  
Ma tête me tournait et je dus retenir la nausée qui menaçait de m'envahir . Il fallait que je reste éveillée et concentrée. C'était d'une importance vitale, le moment en lui même l'était tout autant.  
Il venait de dire les trois mots que je rêvais de l'entendre me dire depuis ce fameux matin où j'étais venue le surprendre dans sa cuisine.  
Je les lui avais moi même dit à plusieurs reprises mais il ne m'avait jamais rien répondu en retour . Cela n'avait pas d'importance, tout du moins je voulais m'en persuader.  
Mais aujourd'hui je savais que c'était ce que j'attendais de lui depuis le début.  
- " Je croyais que tu me détestais, " ne pus je m'empêcher de lui rappeler d'une toute petite voix qui peinait à ne pas trembler sous l'émotion.  
- " C'est toi qui t'aie mis cette idée complétement stupide en tête. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté. Je te l'ai dit, j'étais en colère et j'ai eu des mots durs ... Mais c'était parce que je ne voulais pas que tu partes." soupira t-il en secouant la tête comme si je m'étais monté tout un château sur rien, du sable.  
- " Et si je suis partie c'est tout simplement parce que j'avais peur. " lui fit je remarquer en repensant à la peur qui m'avait envahi quand il m'avait parlé d'engagement.  
- " Je sais et j'aurais dû t'aider à l'affronter au lieu de te poser un ultimatum." reconnu t-il en passant à nouveau sa main sur son visage.  
- " Je crois que l'on a tout les deux des torts." murmurais je en songeant à combien nos vies seraient différentes maintenant si nous avions eu le courage d'avoir cette discussion six mois plus tôt.  
- " Reste à savoir si l'on aura assez de courage pour se pardonner mutuellement et avancer. " ajouta t-il en me regardant avec appréhension.  
Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien . Il attendait tellement de moi et je ne savais pas si tout était encore possible ou si nous avions été trop loin pour oublier.  
- " Tu crois vraiment que c'est encore possible? " lui demandais je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
- " Si chacun fait des efforts pour comprendre l'autre, je suis certain que l'on peut y arriver. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que nous allons avoir un enfant, un petit être fragile qui aura besoin de tout l'amour que l'on pourra lui donner. " répondit-il en s'avançant pour caresser mon ventre . Je sentis notre bébé me donner un léger coup de pieds au contact de la main de son papa.  
J'étais tellement heureuse en cet instant . Les six mois de douleur et de manque venait de s'effacer pour ne laisser que ce bonheur et cette joie de ne pas avoir tout perdu.  
- "C'est une petite fille." soufflais je je un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
- " Quoi ? " murmura t-il en me regardant avec des yeux ronds .  
- " Je ne l'ai encore dit à personne. Je crois que je voulais que tu sois le premier à le savoir. Nous allons avoir une petite fille! " balbutiais je sans pouvoir retenir une pointe de fierté.  
- " Mais c'est merveilleux. " murmura t-il émue en me serrant dans ses bras.  
- " Tu en es sûr ?" murmurais je en sentant une boule d'angoisse remonter dans ma gorge.  
- " Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose ! Cela fait six longs mois que je souffre comme un damné. Alors maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, il est hors de question que je te laisse partir. " répondit-il d'une voix ferme et décidée.  
- " Tu m'as manqué aussi." lui avouais je d'une toute petite voix en osant glisser ma main sur le creux de sa nuque .  
- " Je t'aime. " murmura t-il contre mes lèvres entrouvertes avant de s'en emparer dans un doux et passionné baiser auquel je ne pus m'empêcher d'y répondre en gémissant de plaisir.  
Nous avions chacun fait des erreurs mais l'amour qui nous unit et qui nous unissait déjà à notre enfant et la seule chose dont nous avions besoin pour avancer dans la vie.

"Hôpital de Metropolis . Lois . Trois mois après en salle de travail.

- " Nous y sommes presque. Inspirez et poussez." m'encouragea la sage-femme.  
Je m'étais promis de me montrer forte et de ne pas hurler comme une damnée mais cette douleur était tellement intense. Elle s'enroulait autour de mon ventre, remontait le long de mes reins .  
Je m'appliquais à respirer comme je l'avais appris aux cours d'accouchement sans douleur mais cela ne semblait pas efficace.  
- " J'en peux plus." murmurais je en arrachant pratiquement la main compatissante que me tendait Clark .  
La douleur était-elle que je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir .  
- " Tu te débrouilles très bien." me murmura t-il au creux de l'oreille avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ma tempe, m'insufflant suffisamment de courage pour pousser une dernière fois.  
J'étais en position semi-assise,la tête me tournait avec des taches noir devant les yeux. J'allais m'évanouir, je le sentais . Mes forces commençaient doucement à me quitter. Au moment où j'allais abandonner, je sentis quelque chose glisser lentement d'entre mes jambes.  
- " On y est!" s'exclama joyeusement la sage femme en réceptionnant un petit paquet vagissant avant de nous le tendre .  
Elle semblait si petite, si fragile, que j'eus soudainement peur de la casser ou bien de ne pas savoir m'en occuper.  
- " Elle est magnifique!" murmura Clark en contemplant pour la toute première fois cette jolie petite poupée qui avait hérité du regard de son papa.  
La douleur et le chagrin qui ne m'avaient pas quitté depuis de longs mois venaient tout simplement de s'envoler. Ne comptait plus que ce magnifique bébé que je tenais dans mes bras et qui nous fixait le plus attentivement possible.  
- " Comment vas t-on l'appeler ? " demanda Clark en posant sur moi un regard rempli d'émotions . Il m'aimait, je pouvais le voir rien qu'à la manière qu'il avait eu de me dévorer du regard ces trois derniers mois .  
Redessinant du regard les formes de ma silhouette qui ne cessait de s'arrondir, je n'avais jamais été aussi fière et aussi heureuse que ces trois derniers mois.  
- " J'avais pensé à Lara ..." lui proposais je en posant ma main sur le creux de sa joue.  
Quel plus beau cadeau pouvais je lui faire que de donner à notre fille le prénom de cette femme qui lui avait tant manqué mais qui avait été obligée de l'abandonner pour lui sauver la vie.  
Il me fixa un long moment et j'en étais venue à douter de mon choix . Mais les quelques larmes que je vis briller au coin de ses yeux achevèrent de me rassurer pleinement.  
- " Je t'aime." murmura t-il au creux de mes lèvres avant de s'en emparer dans un langoureux baiser qui me coupa le souffle.  
- " Moi aussi." soupirais je en l'attirant un peu plus vers moi .  
J'avais été si prés de tout perdre . Je ne pouvais que profiter de chaque moment le plus pleinement possible .  
Des larmes de joies coulèrent le long de mes joues tandis que j'admirais notre fille et l'homme que j'aimais, le cœur empli d'une toute nouvelle joie." 


End file.
